AI Rising: Genesis
by GirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: (This is a prologue to another story I'm writing, A.I Rising: Sentient World. It takes place in a Knight Rider AUverse before the events of KR2008. Sorry about cover Image. It GLITCHED out. Dx rest of bio in story) She was a child prodigy. A young scientist in the making. The proof is in R.E.X: The Robotic Electron Xenomorph. He's her friend and companion.****
1. AI Rising: Genesis Chapter 1

A.I. Rising: Genesis Chapter 1

(This is a prologue to another story I'm writing, A.I Rising: Sentient World. It takes place in a Knight Rider AUverse before the events of KR2008) She was a child prodigy. A young scientist in the making. The proof is in R.E.X: The Robotic Electron Xenomorph. He's her friend and companion. But being a smart girl with a high I.Q has it's disadvantages. Especially when strange People want to use her intelligence to create machines for war. (Not good with Summaries)

Author's Note: Well my brain is on the fritz. I have writer's block on my other stories so I decided to write this one. Don't worry I'll update on the other's soon, once I figure out what to do with them. Until then, enjoy this Knight Rider AU. Takes place in the years 1999-2008

Disclaimer: *le sigh* I own nothing except my OC's in this story. Can I have my cookie now? *Plot Bunnie gives a cookie*

Year: 1999. Date: September 15th

"Nikita! Get up sweetie, it's almost time for school!" The girl in bed groaned, she was tired and didn't want to wake up yet. But her mother was persistent. She walked upstairs and entered her daughter's room. "Nikita you're going to be late on your first day. Did you stay up all night again?" Groaning again, the girl sat up and yawned, rubbing her tired eyes. "I went to bed at two AM..." "And what were you doing up so late?" "Working...on my project." The mother sighed and shook her head. She then proceeded to yank the covers off of her and give her a good morning kiss. "Well next time save the work for later so you can get some sleep. Now chop chop! It's already 7:00." Nikita yawned again and got out of bed. All she wanted to do was sleep but she couldn't now. Her mother got her into one of the best schools in Los Angeles so at least she could try to not be late on her first day. But she could care less about school. She was already smart enough. 7 years ago her family found out she had a I.Q of 300, the highest I.Q ever to have been recorded. Since then she's been in a special institution called The Mensa Academy that was created to hone her unusually high intelligence. She's won countless awards for various things that interested her. One of them being in Computer engineering. She got dressed and looked at the time. It was only 7:09 and her school doesn't start until 8:30, so Nikita had some time to kill and grabbed her laptop, turning it on. Nikita in a way was happy she was in a public school setting. She got sick of how her old school worked. Too damn strict for her own good. Not to mention mean too. They looked down on anyone who's I.Q was lower than 130. She made some friends over there, although they were all fake in their attitudes. The only true friend she had was a girl named Alexis Barnes. She was just as smart as her and was the Mensa Troublemaker, as she manly pulled sophisticated pranks on her classmates. She sighed remembering how life changed for her family that day. They lived in a poorish place and were trying to make ends meet. When the academy found out about her, they wanted her to attend and gave her family a tour of their institution. Mensa was a secretive place. People did know about it yes but no one but people of high intelligence were allowed in. Children ages 5 to 19 with high I.Q's attended. The Academy offered her family a huge amount of money if she attended. Of course she took the offer. Her family needed the money so why not? Over the years she studied in various topics that they provided her. She outdid her classmates in various subjects and topics, which got her evil looks. She didn't care though. Nikita's parents loved her and were proud of all her accomplishments. The grant the academy gave her was enough for them to move out of their old neighborhood and into a better one. She was glad of that at least. She got out of her thoughts and decided to work on a program she was developing. Once it was completed it'll be beneficial to all mankind. At least she thought so. "Man... I hope this works... Once he's done I can be able to make my dream come true." The computer screen flashed in different colors like it was communicating in a way. Nikita giggled and continued typing in more codes. "Seems like you're already 'active'. Don't worry you'll be in your body soon". After working on her program for a while she checked the time. It was 7:56. She saved her work and turned off her laptop. She noticed her long black hair wasn't brushed, not feeling like brushing it, she pulled it back into a ponytail and put a few purple hairclips in. She checked herself in her mirror. "Eh, looks alright." Heading downstairs, she saw breakfast already made. Not feeling that hungry, she grabbed an apple and saw her mom putting on her earrings. "Nikita I made your favorite breakfast. You're not hungry?"  
"No. Not that much."  
"You have new school jitters. Haha! No wonder you're not hungry."  
The girl sighed. "No mom. That's not it. I'm just not that hungry is all. Dad leave early for work?"  
"Yup. Said something about being to work early so he can finish his new car concept or something. You sure you don't want breakfast hun?"  
Nikita nodded. "Yeah. I'll eat it later."  
"Alright then. Ready to go?"  
She nodded and headed out to her mom's car and got in. Her mom came in a few minutes later and turned on her car and drove off. "Nikita you excited about going to a public school? I understand that this is a big change for you." Nikita shrugged and looked out the car window. "Eh. I am somewhat. But I'm glad I'm not in that other school anymore." Her mother looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Why's that sweetie?" "Because I don't have to pretend I'm someone else anymore. I can be me. Everyone at that academy was either mean, snobbish, or just plain fake." She yawned again as her mother sighed, shaking her head. "Now you don't mean that. You made a few friends there. Like that Alexis girl. I like her." She looked at her mother, then at the road they were on. "She's the only person I can truly say is my friend."  
"See? And I bet you will make more new friends at your new school too. Just don't make any of them feel jealous about how smart you are. " Her mom laughed and Nikita chuckled a little. "You know dear... You never told me why you wanted to go to Crimson Middle School." "Hm? Oh. Alexis told me to go there. She said it was a fun school plus we'd get extra credits so I thought 'what the heck?' Besides It'll be better than to be bored with nothing to do around the house." Her mother nodded and smiled. Nikita didn't notice it, but her mom could read her like a book. Her daughter rarely expressed emotions but she could tell Nikita was excited to be going to a quote-unquote 'real' school. They drove up to the front gates of Crimson Middle School as she was getting ready to leave when her mom stopped her. "Hold on dear."  
"What?" She turned around to be greeted with a kiss on the forehead.  
"Have a fun day at school Nikita! Try not to get in trouble now." She smiled and left the car and walked through the front gates. Her mother was a little nervous. After being in private academy full of smart advanced people for years how is her daughter going to handle being in Public school? Well, not one to dwell on negative thoughts, she drove off to work.

Nikita walked around for a bit. The time was 8:15. School wouldn't start for a few more minutes so she looked around. This was different from when she was at Mensa Academy. The students were happy and carefree. They weren't wearing any uniforms either. Not only that she saw some of them pass by her and wave hello to her. (Hm. This is different. At least I'm around normal people now...) She felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around, only to be greeted by a grinning girl. "Hey Nikki! How's my extra-smarty friend doing?" Nikita chuckled and hugged her. Her friend Alexis Barnes was a student at Mensa Academy. And the only friend Nikita made over there. She didn't look it, but she was just as a gifted genius as her, only her I.Q is 290, ten points less than Nikita's. She was more of a tomboy than anything and always got in trouble at her last school. Alexis was the only friend Nikita trusted and cared for. "I'm good Alexis. Nice to see you at this school." "Yeah. I can tell this school is better then Mensa. Jeez, I'm so glad to be out of there." "I hear you." The girls walked to their homeroom class and looked around at the other students at their new school. "Hey Nikki? Are you finished with your secret project yet?" She looked at her and shook her head. "I'm almost done. I can tell he wants to be in his new body." "Wait 'he'? It's a he?" "Yes. And I thought of a name for him too. He'll be called R.E.X."

"Okay. Does it stand for something?" She asked as they stood by their classroom door.  
"Robotic Electron Xenomorph." Said Nikita. Alexis laughed at the name. "Xenomorph? What is it, a Alien or something?" The other girl smirked. "Well, his robotic body is Alien-like. I finished it weeks ago." "Really? Oh man I can't wait to see it! Hey, other than REX, what about that other secret programme?"

"What programme?"

Alexis stared at her. "You know. That Pris-" Nikita quickly shushed her and looked around, noticing no one was looking at them she whispered harshly. "Quiet dum-dum! Look, That's already done. I gave part of that programme to REX and I noticed he's been a lot active." Her friend blinked and nodded her head. "So... Do you think it'll work? Your programme I mean." Nikita looked at some of the students chatting away like they don't have a care in the world. She frowned a little. "It will work Alexis. I want to live in a world where war is a thing of the past." She looked at her. "The machines being used by the military take countless lives every minute. With REX's help and the secret programme It'll work. I know it will." Alexis smiled and wrapped her arm around Nikita's shoulder. "And I can help too right? I can program REX's personality and stuff." "Hehe, sure you can. Just don't turn him into a troublemaker." She laughed. "Don't worry, I won't. Oh, I guess that's our teacher." Both girls looked at a man dressed in a brown suit talking to another teacher. Alexis sighed and leaned her head on Nikita's. "Why did we agree to go to school again?" "So we can get our extra credits and have a normal life." "Oh." The bell rang, signaling the start of the new school year. The teacher walked to the door and opened it for his class to enter. The girls sat in the back of the class near some books. The class chattered away as the teacher wrote his name on the marker board. "Alright settle down now. I'm Mr. Matthew and I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year. I only have three rules for this class: Always be respectful. Be here on time. And most important, be yourself."

A boy sitting to the far right suddenly let out a loud fart and laughed. The class either laughed or was disgusted. Mr. Matthew stared at him. "Really Andrew?" "Hey you said to be myself! So I did!" Nikita shook her head. "Ugh, how nasty." Alexis thought otherwise. "It's funny as hell!" Then one boy in class took off his shoes and reclined his chair, sitting his feet on the desk. "Now I'm relaxed. Someone get me a beer!" At this point everyone in class was laughing, even the teacher. Nikita chuckled. This was going to be a long day.

...

Later on in the day, Nikita and Alexis were eating their lunch when they saw a boy walk up to them. "Um... excuse me. Is it okay if I sit here with you?" Nikita looked at him and noticed he looked a little nervous. "Why and what's your reason for wanting to sit with us?" The boy stuttered a little. "U-uhh... I'm new here so umm..." Alexis moved over and patted the seat. "Of course you can sit here with us! Don't mind my friend she's just mean by nature." "Oh ha ha." Nikita rolled her eyes as the boy sat next to Alexis. "Um, thank you. I-I'm Maverick Deunan. Nice to meet you." Alexis smiled. "I'm Alexis Barnes. And this is my grumpy cat friend Nikita Avalon." Nikita waved at him. "Listen I'm not mean by nature, I'm just wary of random boys who suddenly walk up and ask to sit next to me is all." Maverick smiled sheepishly. "Oh, I understand. Hey um... Sorry I'm a bit shy."  
"Oh don't be shy Ricki. You can sit with us every day if ya want." He blinked. "Um, 'Ricki?'"  
"She always gives nicknames to people she likes." Said Nikita. "You don't mind do ya?" Asked Alexis. Maverick smiled and shook his head. "No I don't mind it." He started to eat his lunch when Nikita noticed a army emblem hanging from his backpack. "You come from a Military Family?" She pointed to his emblem and he nodded. "Yeah. Not easy being the son of the head of Military Personnel. I just moved here too from Florida." Alexis looked at his emblem and recognized the symbol on it. "That's the Goddess of war Athena. Damn you come from a hardcore branch of the Military huh?"  
He chuckled. "You could say that. My Dad is the leader of that branch." She grinned. "Hey, any secret things going on that they're doing?" "Alexis don't ask him that. He probably doesn't even know anything." "What? I'm just asking Nikki."

"Actually there is something my Dad is working on." Maverick opened his bag and pulled out his green laptop. He turned it on and began typing something in it. Nikita moved to sit next to him as Alexis stared in awe. "Wow you're good with computers mang." "Heh, thanks. I'm not that good though. Oh here it is. See look." He showed them a picture of a experimental Jet plane. "This is called the XLR8. Like accelerate. It's supposed to be the fastest jet plane ever to be created." Alexis was wide-eyed as she looked on the computer screen. "Whoa... Imagine what that thing could do!" He laughed. "Yea. I saw it in action. It goes really fast. I'm not even supposed to show you two this." Nikita stared at him. "Then why are you showing us this?" Maverick looked at the two girls and smiled. "Well... I'll admit it. I was walking down the hallway to my class when I overheard you two talking about robots. I wanted to just show you two this because I want to build my own robot. Sorry I was eavesdropping on you." Nikita immediately got defensive and spoke to him in a serious tone. "What did you hear?" "Um... Something about a Robot named REX. B-but that's all I heard! Really!" Alexis put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Hey Nikki. He's telling us the truth. No need to be mean. Hey Ricki, you're right. We are making a robot. Well, I'm just starting to help. Nikki did all the work."

"Alexis!" Nikita sighed and rubbed her temples. "Damn I wanted to keep my project a secret from others." The Blond-haired girl stood up and grabbed her friends arm, pulling her away so she can whisper to her. A very confused Maverick tilted his head, wondering what they were talking about. "Listen Nikki, I saw something in those schematics about that plane. There's a part in the cockpit where a computer sits. They're building an A.I. I don't know if this true or not. Ricki doesn't seem to realize it."

"How can you be so sure? For all we know we're the only one's that have an A.I."

"I didn't get a good look okay? It might or might not be. But this might be your chance. You said you wanted to change how the military works. You can use that programme to help save lives and end all wars. So?"

Nikita thought about it for a minute but shook her head. "No. If anyone finds out about REX or the programme I designed to make him come to life, It'll just be bad. I don't even want some Military kid finding out." Alexis raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean bad? Did you do something to PRISM?" Nikita smirked. "You'll see what I did soon. But in the meantime I don't trust Maverick."

"Why? He's a nice kid."

"That's the thing, he's a little too nice. Why all of the sudden he decided to show us Top Secret schematics of a jet plane? 'Because I want to build a robot'. I don't buy that. Listen, all he's going to know is that REX is just a little project we're working on. He doesn't need to know about PRISM."

Alexis sighed. She had a point there. "Alright Nikki. But when schools over you're telling me what you did to that programme."

"Oh of course my friend. You'll be surprised at what I did." She chuckled as they walked back to where Maverick was sitting. They saw that he was frowning at his computer. "What's wrong Maverick?" He looked up and shook his head. "Oh um... I noticed something off about this plane. See this?" He pointed to the cockpit of the plane where something was occupying it. "What is that? It looks weird." Nikita looked on his computer and saw that Alexis was right, they ARE building a A.I. She wasn't sure if she should tell him that or not. But Alexis beat her to it. "I knew it! That's a A.I.!" He looked at her in confusion. "A.I? You mean Artificial Intelligence?" "Yeah. Which means it'll fly itself once it's done." Maverick looked at the screen again and zoomed in on the cockpit. "I don't know... The technology for a A.I doesn't even exist yet. I doubt it." (_I beg to differ_) Nikita was going to ask something but saw some kids walking to them. She quickly shut his laptop and stared at them. They didn't notice them and kept walking. Alexis and Maverick looked at her like she was crazy. "Um... Why did you suddenly shut my laptop?" She turned to look at him. "Sorry. I didn't want them to see and start asking questions. Call me paranoid." Her friend laughed and the boy chuckled. "I've would've done the same thing. No biggie." The bell rang signaling the start of their next class. The group threw away their trash and began to go to their class. "Hey Ricki? What class you have?" Alexis asked. "I have science next. You?"

"Oh wow we have that next! Looks like we have a new smarty friend Nikki!" She wrapped her arms around Nikita and Maverick's head and giggled. He smiled and she chuckled. "I guess we do."

"So I'm your friend now?" He asked.

"Yeah. You're alright Maverick."

They walked on to their next class chatting about random stuff.

...

It was the end of the day when the trio walked home together. They were laughing about a certain incident that happened in their last class. Someone mixed two chemicals together and caused an explosion. Everyone was alright except for the kid who mixed the chemicals together. His eyebrows and some of his hair was burned off and it made him look like a hillbilly. "He looked like one of the three Stooges! What an Idiot!" Alexis was laughing so hard tears were forming in her eyes. Nikita and Maverick were laughing along with her. "I feel sorry for him. But he'll be alright." Said Nikita. "I'm glad I sat far away from that dummy. Everyone knows you're not supposed to mix Sulfuric Acid with hydrogen peroxide! It's vice versa!" Maverick was laughing and holding his sides. Everyone enjoyed their day and was happy to get out of that class. Nikita yawned and stretched her arms, feeling tired. "Hey Maverick? Where do you live at?"

"I live at Dawson Ave. Not that far from here."

"That's a block away from me!" Said Alexis. "We should all go at Nikita's for a sugar party! I'm craving cookies."

"Why pick my place?"

"Because we have a new friend and I'm hungry."

Nikita laughed, saying she was a sugarholic. "Eh, fine then. I need to finish my work anyway. You coming Maverick?"

"Oh um... You sure I can come with ya?" He asked. He felt a little nervous. He's never been to a girl's house before. Alexis grabbed his hand and started swinging it. "What's the matter? Never been to a girl's place before? Don't worry we won't kidnap ya. Haha!"  
"He he, okay then. Sure. Oh Nikita? If it's alright, can I see the robot you're making?"  
Nikita looked at him and shrugged. "I don't see why not? But you better not tell anybody about it. It's a secret." Maverick nodded. "I promise. What kind of robot is it anyway?"

"You'll see soon. Have patience."

"What's it like? The robot I mean." He asked.

Nikita chuckled. "Let's just say it's better than your Military Jet."

"Awesome... Hey um, I'm happy you trust me enough to see your project Nikita. Thank you." Maverick smiled and Nikita shrugged. "Eh, whatever. You like the same things we do so yeah. But Like I said, you better not say anything. I don't want any attention and trouble." "Okay, I promise I won't say a thing. Scout's Honor." He grinned and the two girls smiled as they kept walking to Nikita's house, talking about random things.

A few hours later they were all in Nikita's room. Alexis was sitting on the bed, Maverick was sitting on a giant beanbag, and Nikita was sitting at her desk working on her project. Next to her was a robot in the shape of a Lizard. It had black and white stripes on its body, a long neck and tail, arms and legs like a Monitor Lizard, and somewhat of a oval body. It also had the head of a dragon with two long antennas sticking out the sides. It also had a pair of wings with small turbines attached. The Lizard-like robot was the size of a adult Kimono Dragon. One unique quality of it was that it can curl up into a ball and fly. Nikita sighed and cracked her neck. The body was finished but the A.I itself wasn't ready to be transferred. "Ugh, Hey Alexis? How's he doing?"

"Real good! I've programmed his personality and he's just excited to be in his body. I'm working out some kinks in his programming right now." Alexis was working on her laptop she brought from home. Her computer changed different colors as the REX program seemed to 'talk' to her. She giggled and continued working on him.

"Man... I still can't believe you actually created an A.I. Nikita you're amazing!" Maverick was amazed by how much she and Alexis have done. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, we got most of it. Thanks."

"But there must be something I can do to help! Does REX come with any weapons?"

"He does. I'm done working on his body so... I guess you can make sure his weapon system is in working order. Mind doing that for me?"

Maverick nodded and asked what he had to do. Nikita gave him the job of installing some defensive weapons on the body; she gave him the parts he needed to start. He got to work and installed a laser pack in both the eye scanners, a Taser charge in the teeth so when it bites on something it'll deliver 5,000 volts of electricity, and the ability to hack into any computer system. By the time they were done it was already nighttime.

"I'm done with his weapon systems! This is gonna be exciting, I can't wait to see it active!" Said Maverick.  
"It should be fully operational now." Said Nikita. "Is he ready yet Alexis?"  
Alexis grinned and showed them her computer, various colors and text was on the screen. "I'm done! He's ready to be transferred!"

Nikita grabbed Alexis's laptop and connected it to hers. She also pulled out a USB drive and connected it to her computer. Maverick watched as the two computers synced up and started glowing in different colors. "Hey Nikita? What's that you just plugged in?" She didn't answer him and kept working. He asked again and she looked at him. "Something to give him a 'soul'. You don't need to know what it is." Oh… um, sorry for asking…" He looked at the computers as something flew past him. Alexis threw a small plush doll at the back of Nikita's head, making her turn around and giving her a irritated look. "What the heck girl?!" Alexis frowned and threw another plush doll at her, which she dodged easily. "Hey no need to keep secrets anymore. Rikki's one of us now right? A smarty friend. So just tell him." The other girl sighed and looked at Maverick, who was getting confused as to what they were talking about. "Alright Maverick. I'll tell you what this is IF you promise to keep this one a secret. Got it?" He nodded and looked at her and Alexis, who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Okay… I promise. So what is it? You said it'll give REX a soul."  
"And it will. A month ago I created a program/virus called PRISM. It's how a virus infects humans except its primary function is to give various vehicles a 'soul' if you will. It'll be like a flowing battery for the 'heart' and 'brain' of the vehicle in question. Once that happens they'll automaticily become an A.I." Maverick was speechless. He couldn't believe that something like that existed. And Nikita created it no less. She continued explaining how PRISM works to him. "And if you're wondering why it's also called a virus it's because it partly is. This program is neutral and can be used to enhance computers or destroy them. I won't get into details about it, but let's just say it can wreak havoc on the pentegon's computers if used in the right way."

Maverick didn't say anything for a few minutes and Alexis giggled. Then he jumped up in Nikita's face, grinning like a crazy man. Nikita backed away a little as he started laughing. "AMAZING! Nikita you're a genius! I'd NEVER thought to do that! This is so awesome!"  
"Um, yeah it is... you mi-" She was interrupted when he hugged her and laughed some more. "Of course it is! Nikita you're just amazing! How did you come up with everything? Did you and Alexis go to some school for smart people? Come on I need to know!" Maverick was acting like a little kid in a toy store. Alexis was rolling on the bed laughing as Nikita gently pushed him away. "Jeez, calm down. You're acting like a kid."  
"Hehe, sorry. It's just so mindblowing." He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. Alexis then hit the bed, making both of them look at her. She was nibbling on a cookie and gave them one. "Well Rikki, to answer your questions, yes. We did go to a smart school. And second, I helped with some stuff on R.E.X. Nikki did most of the work." "Ohh. I'm curious though. What school did you two go to that caters to smart people only?"

"That would be Mensa Academy." Said Nikita.

"I've heard of them! My dad tried to enroll me but they wouldn't take me... My I.Q is only 129." He sighed. "Just one point lower than what I needed to enter."

"That's a good thing. Mensa isn't all jolly and fun. Believe me." Nikita turned in her chair to finish installing the PRISM program into R.E.X. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? It sounded fun when my dad explained it to me."  
"Trust me hun it isn't." Alexis leaned against Maverick's shoulder while still nibbling on her cookie. "Be glad you didn't get accepted. The teachers are like hardcore stuck up Nuns and Prists who frown on having fun, being yourself and other crap. They're also fake as I don't know what. Mensa accepts people of high intellect and butt kiss the ones who donate the most money to that school. They shun people who's I.Q is lower than 130. I hated that place. Glad I'm out of it."  
"Wow... But what about Nikita?" He asked.  
"The same. Except she received 'special' treatment because her I.Q is the highest ever recorded."  
"Um... How High is it? If I may ask?" He looked at her and she stared at him. "Her I.Q is 300. Mine is only 290." She grinned and sat in a chair next to Nikita, who was tuning them out and still transfering the data to the drone body. "Not bad for second place huh?"

Maverick blinked and slowly sat on the bed. He couldn't believe what he heard. His new friends were smart. REALLY smart. No wonder they were able to create a drone by themselves. He suddenly felt inadequate to them. "Damn. I feel dumb now. I'm surprised you two are friends with me."

"Shocking isn't it?" Nikita snickered as he looked at her wide-eyed. She turned around and smiled. "I'm joking Maverick, You're the only person besides Alexis who I allowed to be my friend. And you're interesting is all I got to say."

"In other words she's happy to have you as a trustworthy friend." Alexis said.

"I'm just happy I am. Thanks again." He smiled when all of them heard a knock on the door. Nikita's mother walked in carrying a plate of Hot Pockets along with some juice. "Hey everyone! I'd thought you might get hungry while working on your project. These are homemade Hot Pockets." "Sweet! Thanks Mrs. Avalon!" Alexis grabbed one and started chomping down on one. Nikita took one as did Maverick. "Thanks mom. They smell good." "Yum! These are good. Arigato Mrs. Avalon!" Said Maverick as they all decided to take a break and eat dinner. Mrs. Avalon smiled. She met Maverick earlier and was happy her daughter made a new friend. Just like she said it'll happen. She looked at their project, seeing a robotic lizard-like drone connected to two computers. She chuckled and shook her head. (She's just like her father, a machine loving girl. I'm so proud of her.) Nikita looked at her mom who was looking at the drone. She had a smile on her face and her eyes looked sleepy. "Mom you okay?"  
"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine dear. Your robot looks great. Is it ready yet?"  
"Almost. I'm transfering some secret data over to R.E.X. now. It'll be ready in a few minutes." She suddenly narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Why you ask that mom? You planning to use him as your personal helper around the house?"  
Her mother chuckled and winked. "Maybe. Once you're done you should make me a cute robotic helper. Oh! Make him a Bunny! I love those cuties!" The three friends laughed hearing that. "Sure mom. I'll make one for you too in due time. You can't rush these you know."

"Doh, I know. I know. Well I'll leave you all to your thing. Oh Nikita? Your father is going to be working late. He called me a few minutes ago." She nodded, having food in her mouth preventing her from talking at the moment. Her mother waved at them and left to watch tv. "Your dad working again? Must be annoying huh?" Alexis asked. Nikita shook her head. "Nah, I'm used to it. Tomorrow's his day off so he'll stay home and sleep." Maverick was about to ask a question about her father but a loud beeping noise startled them. They looked at the two computers and both were flashing green, indicating the PRISM program worked and the Drone was fully operational. Nikita ran to her computer and typed in a few commands while Alexis and Maverick watched. After a few minutes the computers turned off and she unplugged the cables connecting the PCs with the drone.

Nikita turned around and looked at her friends, who were staring at her in anticipation. "He's ready. Now to activate him. Let's hope this works..." She turned back around and pressed a button inside the chest cavity which was open. Suddenly it closed and a slight wirring sound can be heard from it. Everyone watched as the eyes turned on, glowing a light shade of blue. It then started to move a little bit. The tail swayed, the arms moved, and finally the head turned to look at the small group of humans that stared at it. Nikita thought it was time to give the drone it's first order.

"I am Nikita Avalon. Your creator. What is your name?"

It spoke in a child-like voice mixed with an electronic buzz to it. "_I am the Robotic Electron Xenomorph. But you can call me REX."_

Everyone stared at REX for a few minutes before cheering and shouting in joy. They all hugged each other and kept cheering. REX tilted his head, wondering what was wrong with them. "I can't believe this! It worked! It worked! REX is alive!" Shouted Nikita.

"Nikita this is awesome! I'm so happy he's alive! Whoohoo!" Alexis was jumping on the bed as Maverick grinned with joy. He looked at REX and noticed how he was staring at them and laughed. "This is so freaking cool! And look! REX is looking at us!" They all stopped and looked at him, who was lightly wagging his tail. "_Someting fun 'appen? I wanna know what 'appened!"_

Everyone laughed as Nikita petted his head. "We're celebrating REX. Today is the day I activated you."

REX purred when she petted him. _"Acti'ated? So it's birthday for me?"_

She nodded and gave him a light kiss on the head. "Yup. Today is September 15th, 1999. Your birthday." Nikita leaned down a little and REX slowly climbed on her shoulder. He gently flapped his mechanical wings and looked at the other two humans smiling at him. "REX, these are my friends Alexis Barnes and Maverick Deunan. They helped me create you."

_"Alexis Barnes and Maverick Deunan... Nice to meet ya!"_

"Oh goodness so cute!" Alexis petted him as did Maverick. "This is so amazing Nikita. But why does he sound like a 5 year old?"

"Blame Alexis. She programmed his personallity and voice." Said Nikita.

"Gulity as charged. Haha!" Alexis giggled when REX climbed on her shoulder next. "Besides I'd thought it'd be cuter that way."

"It surprisinly works. I like it." Nikita saw REX 'sniffing' her friends faces as they laughed. Thanks to his built in thermal sensors he can smell any kind of scent. From sweet-smelling honey to foul-smelling garbage. REX then sniffed the air and looked at the plate of Hot Pockets on the floor. He jumped off Alexis's shoulder and walked over to it. He scanned the food and kept smelling it. "Is he analyzing the food?" Maverick asked.  
"Yea he is. I programed him to learn about his envroment." Nikita sat in her chair and watched her creation go about in the room. "REX? What do you think of the food you saw?"

REX looked at her and wagged his tail. _"It smells good! But it's loaded in high fat and colest'alls. But it's okay since you're not fat yourselves." _Nikita chuckled, saying how much he's learned already. Alexis snickered. "Good thing I'm not fat huh REX?"  
REX jumped on the bed and poked one of the stuffed dolls. _"Nope! Alexis weight is 119 pounds! You're nowhere near overweight." _"I have a high Metabolism that's why." She petted him and he giggled.

"Wait, How can he tell? Did he scan her?" Maverick asked.

"Yeah he did. He can scan a person or animal and analyze the data, then he can determine the exact weight." Said Nikita. She grabbed a Hot Pocket and ate it as she looked at him, who was still surprised at the walking, talking drone. "Like I said Maverick, he's better than your Military Jet." "Yeah, WAY better." Maverick sat on the floor and ate some more of the food. REX walked about the room while the three friends talked about what he can do and other stuff. REX Jumped on the window and stared at the night sky. The full moon was out and so was the stars. He saw a few airplanes plus helicopters fly about. He scanned them and saw that there were people on board. His little prossessor was filled with wonder for this new world he was created in. He saw all kinds of houses that were lit up, cars drive by, even other humans walk about. Nikita got up and looked out the window with him. "Tell me what you see REX." _"I see... Other humans and cars and planes and all kinds of stuffs! What is this place?" _"It's my neighborhood. This is Kellogg Avenue. The whole city is called Los Angeles." REX looked at her and tilted his head._ "Los... Angels?"_ She smiled and shook her head. "No, Los. Ange. Les." _"Los. Ange. .les... Okay! Nikita's home is Los Angeles right?" _She petted his head again and he purred. "That's right. It's also Alexis's and Maverick's home too. And it's your home." _"REX's home... I wike it here." _He wagged his tail as she gently rubbed his wings, which lightly opened and closed. "I like it here too."

Alexis and Maverick smiled at them. They still couldn't believe that REX was finally active, and not only that, all three of them saw that he had a soul like them.

...

It was late at night when the three friends and REX were playing a video game called Sonic Rush. A go-kart racing game. *AN: I don't know if there's a game like that so I just made it up.* REX controlled Silver the Hedgehog, Nikita controlled Sonic, Alexis controlled Knuckles, and Maverick controlled Shadow the Hedgehog. After a few seconds, REX won the game and started dancing. _"YAY! I WON! I WON!" _  
"Dang it! I was so close!" Maverick groaned and plopped on the beanbag. "I can't believe we lost. Again." Alexis sighed and drunk some of her juice. "Well, we know now that he loves games and can beat us at them." Nikita yawned and laid on her beanbag. REX climbed on her stomach and nuzzled her. _"That was fun! I won three times!" _"You sure did. But REX you're heavy..." _"At least I'm not fat! You ate too much foods Nikita. Your belly fat." _REX began poking her belly, making her giggle as the others laughed. "Hey... I'm not fat you silly." "Well you did eat 4 Hot Pockets. I can see the belly from here." Alexis smirked and poked Nikita's stomach, which got her a slap in the face by a flying pillow. She laughed and poked her stomach again. Maverick chuckled and got up when his cellphone in his backpack started to ring. REX heard this and quickly got off of Nikita, running to the backpack and growling at it. He bared his fangs which were glowing in electricity. The two girls looked at each other as Maverick laughed. "It's okay boy. It's just my cellphone, see?" He took it out of his backpack and showed it to the drone, who scanned it and tilted his head. "It's harmless." _"Harmless... Cellphones are harmless. Okay!" _The boy laughed as he answered his phone.

"Hello? Oh hey Dad. ...I'm at my friends place... ...Okay, I'll be home soon... Bye." He hung up and grabbed his things. "I gotta get home. My Dad doesn't want me out past midnight." Alexis got up and yawned, packing up her computer in her bag as well. "I'd better go home too. My parents worry too much if I stay out late." Nikita nodded and walked them outside, REX following also. _"Where you going?" _"Home REX. It's getting late." Said Maverick. The drone tilted his head in confusion. _"I thought this was your home. You two have diff'ant homes?" _ "That's right! We live in different houses." Alexis patted his head and he purred a little. Nikita yawned and cracked her neck. "I need sleep. See you all tomorrow, and thanks for helping me with REX."

"No problem. I didn't do much but I was happy to help. You have a good night Nikita. You too REX." Maverick waved goodbye and began to walk home. Alexis waved at her friend and the drone. "Night Nikki! Night REXXI! See you tomorrow!" She ran to walk with Maverick as Nikita and REX waved back.

"Night guys."

_"Bye bye friends!"_

Nikita closed the door and walked upstairs, REX following behind. She stopped by her mother's room and saw her asleep. She chuckled and wished her goodnight and went to her room. She noticed that their dishes were dirty and began picking them up, but REX flew up and grabbed them. "That's okay, I got them." _"Nope! REX help clean ups! New friends forgot to so I do its!" _She chuckled and told him where the kitchen sink is. The drone picked up the plates and cups and flew down to the kitchen, dumped them in the sink and flew back up to the room. Nikita changed into her PJ's and climbed into bed. REX landed in the bed and curled up to Nikita, who let out a huge yawn. "Wow... I'm really sleepy... Goodnight REX."

_"Goodnight mama."_

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Mama?"

REX looked up at her and showed his teeth, which meant he was smiling. _"Yeah! Nikita is mama! You created me so that's makes you mama." _

"REX..." Nikita was amazed how much the drone learned in his short time active. And she was touched that he considered her his mother. She lightly hugged him and kissed him on his head. He purred and swayed his tail as he nuzzled her. "I'm happy to hear that. You're my son and I'm your mama. Now let's sleep, sweet dreams REX." _"Eat sweets in dreams mama." _Nikita giggled and closed her eyes. She was soon fast asleep. REX nuzzled her cheek and powered down to recharge his batteries.

AN: Took me two weeks to finish this. But I'm glad I'm done with it. This Prolouge is ten chapters long, each with a year at the beginning. So yeah, oh Nikita is 12 years old in this chapter. Next chapter she'll be 13 and so forth. Same with Alexis and Maverick. R&amp;R please. And Happy Valentine's Day! *Plot Bunnie's give out chocolate Hearts* :3


	2. AI Rising: Genesis Chapter 2

A.I. Rising: Genesis Chapter 2

Author's Note: Nothing much to say except thanks for the reviews. (^u^)

Disclaimer: You all know already! YEASH! KR2008 AIN'T MINE! NOW SHUT UP YOU LAWYERS! *lawyers shut up*

Year: 2000 Date: January 10th

~Three Months Later~

Its been at least 3 months since REX's activation. The drone spent that time learning and experiancing new things about his home and his new friends. He learned about the holidays he spent with his new family. October was the time everyone celebrated the harvest and dressed up in costumes for Halloween. A few weeks ago Nikita told him to never leave the house unless she was with him. But since it was Halloween she allowed him to leave the house for the first time after explaining what Halloween was. REX was excited to explore the world outside his home, and he was excited to scare some unsuspecting kids. Of course once he did some did get scared and ran off. Alexis congratulated him on scaring kids for the first time. REX even went on his first Trick-Or-Treating day with Nikita, Alexis, and Maverick. He couldn't eat the candy, but he had fun flying around visiting the other houses. He noticed that people took one look at him and thought he was a puppet or a flying toy. It didn't bother him though. His creator told him that on this day people dress up as monsters, aliens and even robots. So they wouldn't believe he was one at first glance. REX had a fun time for that whole month.

On Thanksgiving Nikita's parents invited Alexis's and Mavericks parents over for a party. REX learned Thanksgiving was a holiday where humans give thanks to everything they have and cherished. And also to eat alot of food since the main table was topped with various kinds of food humans eat. He had to stay hidden so he wouldn't be discovered by them. Besides Alexis and Maverick, Nikita's parents knew about REX and they kept quiet about him. Much to the relief of his creator. During the Thanksgiving party he saw the humans walk about, chatting, and doing all kinds of stuff. REX wished he could join them but he couldn't. Maverick's family was a part of a Military branch called Athena's Wisdom and his father is a leader of that branch. Since he deals in technology and top secret stuff who knows what'll happen if he discovered REX wandering about. So using his disguise program, he transformed into a Soccer Ball and stealthily rolled about, scanning everything he could so he can analyze the data later. Alexis's big brother accidently kicked him and he let out a yelp of surprise. Luckly he didn't hear it and walked past him. REX rolled under a table and unfurled himself. He saw that everyone sat at this same table and after saying some odd things, which he later learned were prayers over food, they began eating. He smelled the food and it smelled nice. He didn't have a stomach so he couldn't eat it. But he could analyze it. He noticed someone looking at him and realized it was Maverick's baby sister. She waved at him and giggled, saying what a cute doggy he was. He wasn't a dog, but he knew this human was just as young as he was and didn't know everything. Taking the chance, he walked up to her and let her pet him, but he quickly turned back into a ball and rolled away when her mother asked her what she was looking at. She didn't say anything and laughed. REX peeked around the corner and giggled, maybe next time he could play with the little baby toddler.

Christmas was a holiday he understood well. He saw his home decorated with lights and tinsel and all kinds of festive stuff. He himself was decorated too. He wore a little christmas hat and a collar that had bells on it. On his wings was two removable stickers of christmas ornaments. One day he went outside with Nikita and saw the most amazing thing; It was snowing. It didn't snow in Los Angeles but turns out once every 100 years it did. He saw Nikita and her parents playing in the snow and hitting each other with snowballs. REX tilted his head. He wondered why they threw snowballs at each other until one of them threw a snowball at him. He opened his wings and flew in the air to dodge it. Nikita laughed and told him it was a game. That got his attention as he loved games. He used his speed to circle around some snow and, using his tail, hit the misshapen ball of snow at Nikita's father. It hit him on the head and he started laughing. REX loved this game of snowball throwing. Later on they were all inside and REX looked at the presents around the christmas tree. He saw one with his name on it and was tempted to scan it, but thought better of it. Mrs. Avalon told him about Santa and the history of christmas. And to not peek inside the presents. He couldn't wait to find out what he gotten. On Christmas day he and his family woke up early and, after the humans had breakfast, opened their gifts. REX opened his first and got not one, but two gifts inside. One of them was a modified robot dog from Japan called Aibo, which he could play with and the other was a necklace that Nikita made. He loved his gifts and hugged his mother, saying thanks for the gifts she gave him. She smiled warmly and told him that she loved him. He quickly learned what love is and nuzzled her, saying he loved her too. Mr. and Mrs. Avalon smiled at the display in front of them. Who knew a A.I could feel love? Not them aparrently. Nikita and REX spent all day playing with their gifts, with the Dragon-like drone learning that love from his mother was the greatest gift he could ever get. He felt warm and fuzzy, and he liked it.

Now it was January 10th. New Years flew by fast for the family. Nikita took REX to the state park, disguised of course, to watch the fireworks. He was awed by the pretty lights and how they changed different colors. One thing he didn't like was the loud noise they made when they exploded in the sky. His antenna was a little sensitive. But he enjoyed himself nonetheless.

At home the drone took a little power-nap in Nikita's bed. Nikita however was busy working on her latest project on her computer. She woke up early so she could start on it. She yawned and streched in her chair. She's been working on this all day and she was tired. She looked at REX who was still in recharge and smiled. "Good idea... I need a nap too." She saved her work and turned off her computer. Nikita got in bed and took a nap, not before giving the sleeping drone a kiss on his head.

Two hours later REX powered on and noticed Nikita sleeping. Deciding not to wake her, he slowly climbed out of bed and unfolded his wings, flapping them repeatly. His verson of stretching. The necklace around his neck sparkled in the light as he looked at it. He told his mother that he'll never take it off. He purred and nuzzled it. REX saw that his little Aibo friend was not fully recharged yet so he walked downstairs to the living room where Niktia's parents were.

_"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Avalon!"_ Both of them looked down and smiled at the drone. "Hey REX! How's the little dragon doing?" Mr. Avalon petted REX's head and he snarled in a playful way. _"I'm good! Niktia is sleeping and so is Aibo. I powered on a few minutes ago." _Mrs. Avalon reached down and petted his back, making him purr and wagged his tail. "I see. She must've been working hard again. Haha!" "I wonder what she's working on though? She never tells us unless it's finished." Said Mr. Avalon. "Well her brain isn't like ours so it must be something nice. Oooh! I hope it's that little bunny helper I asked her to make for me!"  
_"Bunny helper?"_ REX looked at her as Mr. Avalon laughed. "I don't think it's that dear. Who know's what she's doing on that computer half the time." "Aw, I still want one." The drone jumped on the couch and laid next to Mrs. Avalon. _"Mrs. Avalon? I read that bunnies aren't big helpers, they do nothing but eat and get fat. Plus multiply a lot." _ Both of them started laughing at that comment. "Now that may be true but they're very smart animals dispite their appearance. Not to mention cute. And I told you sweetie, you can call me Diana. No need for formalities." _"Ohh... Okay Mrs. Diana!" _"And it's okay to call me Marcus." REX looked at both humans and nodded his head. _"Okay! I call you Diana and Marcus! REX entered dat in databanks." _Marcus and Diana chuckled. They still couldn't believe that their daughter created a walking, talking robot. It amazes them sometimes. But they were still proud of her. Marcus saw REX watching the news and the drone suddenly growled. Both of them looked at the tv and saw the newsreporter saying something about a serial killer the police were trying to find.

""There is still no clue as to where Tommy Griffin's whereabouts are. He is known for killing 12 people over the last three years. Police are stumped as to where this horrible man could be hiding. Here's his picture, if you see him anywhere in the vicnity don't approch him, he is very dangerous. Call 911 and report him. Remember, you can remain anonymous.""

REX growled even louder and bared his fangs, which were shrouded in electricty. He saw the man on the news and knew he was dangerous._ "Dangerous! He hurt people! He bad news! GRR!"_

Diana gently rubbed his back, which got him to calm down a little. "You're right sweetie. He's a evil man that did hurt people. I'll be glad when the police can find and arrest the creep."

"I hear you." Marcus moved so he was sitting next to his wife and put his arm around her. He stared at REX who was still growling at the tv and grinned. His daughter did the right thing by programming him to protect his family. "REX. If anyone tries to hurt Diana or Nikita you stop them. And I'll help ya too. Okay?"

_"Got it! REX protect mama and you and Diana and Aibo! I'll bite the crap out of them! Grr.. Rawr!" _Marcus chuckled as Diana kept petting the drone, who was fully calming down and climbed on her lap. He was programmed to protect anyone he considered family or friends. Bad people he was free to hurt if they hurt his family. He purred and nuzzled the woman's lap, but he was on guard for anything that happened to his family.

...

Nikita woke up two hours later, refreshed and fully rested. She went to pet REX but saw that he wasn't there on the bed with her. "Hm, he must be with mom and dad." She got up and walked downstairs to see her Dad cheering on his favorite racecar team, along with REX. Her mother was on the phone in the other room chatting with someone and laughing, probably a friend of hers. Nikita sat next to her dad and yawned. "Well I see you and REX are having a good time." Marcus laughed. "Of course we are! My favorite team is winning!" REX jumped up and down on the couch cheering them on. _"GO GO TEAM NARA!" _ She chuckled. Watching REX go hyper about a racecar game was to be expected. He loved any kind of game. She watched a little bit of the game then went to the kichten to get a bottle of water and some chips. Her mother walked in laughing as she hung up the phone. "Hey mom. What's so funny?"  
"My friend. She's always making me laugh. How was your nap?"  
"Good. REX and Dad are watching a RaceCar game. Hehe, they look silly." Diana looked in the living room and chuckled, seeing those two acting like kids was funny to her." They look and act like a group of kids."  
"That's because they are by nature. Hey, I'm going to get ready so I can go to the Library." Before she could leave her mother grabbed her arm and shook her head. Nikita looked at her and noticed she had a somewhat worried expression on her face. "Mom what's wrong?"

"Me and your father watched the News eariler and that horrible serial killer is still on the loose. I think it's best if you don't go out today."

"The cops haven't caught him yet? Jeez. But I need to go to the library today, they have some new books I want to check out."

"Well you can go next time. I don't want you outside today." She said with a stern look on her face. Nikita knew that look. When her mother gets like this she knew to obey her orders. She sighed and nodded her head. "Alright... I won't go out today..." Diana smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Good. REX watched the News too and he's upset too. You should've heard him. He said he'll protect everyone and bite the crap out of him. So young and noble for a little bot." Niktia smiled at that. "Well, I did program him to defend us and his friends. Oh, speaking of friends, Alexis and Maverick was going to meet me at the Library. Might as well call and tell them I can't make it."

"Oh no need dear. I called their parents and informed them of what's happening. They're staying home too." Diana took the bag of chips from Nikita and nibbled on some. "Oh, okay then." Nikita looked at REX who was now dancing with her Dad chanting 'we won'. "Hey mom? How was REX acting when he watched that News report?" Her mother blinked and shrugged. "He acted fine until that certan report came on. He was growling and snarling, his fangs even glowed like they were coated in electricity. I think he'll be a good guard-bot in the future."

"Hm. Okay. I'm glad to know that. I hope I didn't make him overprotective..."

"Then he'll be like your father over there."

Both of them looked back in the living room as REX and Marcus still kept dancing and cheering for their team. They both rolled their eyes and giggled. "I think it's too late for that mom."  
"I'll say. Haha!" They left the kitchen and sat in the living room. Nikita shook her head and poked the drone on his side, which got his attention as he stopped bouncing and climbed in her lap.

_"Nikita! You're ups! You just missed a great game, it was so cool!"_

"Yeah I'll bet." She chuckled and petted his wings, which lightly opened and closed. She suddenly yawned and sprawled out on the couch. "Ugh! I am bored..." Her father looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Then go work on your computer like you always do."

Nikita rolled on her stomach, making REX climb on her back as she groaned. "Don't wanna. What I wanna do is go to the library." She looked up at him who was trying not to laugh at how REX was poking her back. "Hun I can't let you walk there by yourself. You heard your mother."

"Then you take me. I really want those books, you could even stay there with me until we leave."

"Sorry I can't. I'm working an extra shift at the Automotive Factory."

Nikita groaned loudly and threw a pillow at him. He smirked and threw it back. "No need of you sounding like a wounded Gorrilla. I'll take you when it's not so dangerious."

"Man..." She sighed and looked at the TV while REX nuzzled her hand. _"We can go laters mama! There's a bad man out there who hurt people, REX protect mama and everyone from him." _ She smiled and lazily petted his head, making him growl in a playful way and nipped her fingers. "You all are overprotective." "Why thank you dear." Marcus laughed as Diana walked in and sat next to him. Nikita frowned and sat up, staring at them in the eye. "You two never had a problem with me going out by myself. So why now? Don't tell me you're scared that I could get hurt or kidnapped by that jackass."

Marcus frowned at his daughter's choice of words. "Listen we just don't want you going anywhere. As long as that freak is loose you're staying here."

"Dear we don't want anything to happen to you is all." Said Diana. "To be honest... it's scary to think that someone like him is around our city. I don't want to think about it." She shuddered. Her husband wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Honey you should stay home too." She looked at him questionly. "What do you mean by that?"  
"I'm saying just in case something did happen you and Nikita would be home safe. REX will make sure of that." REX lifted his head and wagged his tail, growling in agreement. "I was planning to anyways. Today's my day off from work so I plan on reading my novels."

"And what about me? I still stay home?" Nikita asked.

"Yes." said both of them at the same time. Nikita groaned for the third time and gave up. Her parents can be a little overprotective when they need to be. "Alright, alright fine. I'll stay home then." REX flapped his wings, making everyone look at him. _"And I'll protect them Mr. Marcus! If anyone hurts them, I'll bite'em!" _He then bit the air a few time to make his point, making everyone laugh. Marcus got up and rubbed the drone's head, getting lightly nipped in the proscess. He smiled and rubbed his daughter's hair before walking upstairs to his room.  
"I'll hold you to that REX!" Nikita got up and went to her room to work on her other project after all. "I'll be in my room mom. Don't worry I won't sneak out."  
"That's good to hear." Diana watched her daughter go upstairs, with REX following behind her.

...

It was around 7:00 at night when Nikita's father walked in. He was wearing a black suit with a blue and red striped tie. Nikita looked at him and snickered. "Hot date with mom tonight? I thought you told her to stay here."

Marcus chuckled. "I did. My boss is bringing his Supervisor over to see how we're doing. I don't want to look a mess in front of him."

"In other words you're kissing up."

"You got that right..." He sighed. "Plus I heard from one of my co-workers that he's looking to promote three enginners that can create the best looking car out there."

"Ah, I see." Said Nikita. "What car do you have in mind?"

Her father pulled out a diagram from his suitcase and on it was a drawing of a futuristic two-door sports car. Nikita whistled, impressed by the drawing. "Nice looking car. I want one of those."

"Heh, thank you dear. Let's hope he chooses me to create it. Remember those old Camaros Cevrolet stopped making? Well this is the newer version of them. Just think, when I get promoted I'll be working for Chevrolet Motors making this car!" Marcus was excited explaining this to Nikita. She chuckled and grabbed the drawing, looking at it morre closely.  
"You sure have a lot of confidince, Dad. I think you'll be one of the three that can make it happen. Besides if everyone sees this new soon-to-be Camaro, They'll be wanting one too."

"I know right? Whoo! Okay, I need to get going." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Wish me luck Nikki. And remember, no leaving the house."

"Good luck Dad. And don't worry, I won't. Now go before you're late." Nikita smiled as her father grinned, then he quickly ran out the door to his car, got in and quickly left. REX and his robotic doggy friend Aibo watched him speed off from the window. Aibo barked twice and wagged his tail. ~Bark! Bark!~ REX nodded, somehow able to understand him. _"Yeah, he's going real fast Aibo. Nikita where he going?" _ "To work. He's hoping to impress his Boss's supervisor so he can make a newer car. He'll get promoted, I'm sure of that." She sat down at her desk and continued working on her project. _"Ohhh. Mr. Marcus will get the promotin' thing! Right Aibo?" _Aibo barked and jumped down from the window to sit on one of the giant Beanbags. REX giggled and sat next to him. Nikita suddenly yawned loudly, making the two robots look at her.  
_"Nikita you sleepy?" _ She shook her head. "No, just tired. I don't want to go to bed though." _"Why not? Humans need sleep if their bodies get tired. So why ignore dat funtion?" _  
"Because I need to finish this thing on my computer. I'll get plently of sleep afterwards, okay?"  
_"Okay then. Hey! What's dat?" _REX pointed to a shiny sparkly thing sitting next to her computer. Nikita looked at it and picked it up so he could see it better. "This is a Hex Diamond. I bought it last week at the jewelery store. It's kinda big so I'm planning on cutting it so it can be smaller."  
_"Wow... It's so pretty and sparkly!" _REX was awed by how beautiful the gem was. Aibo 'sniffed' it and wagged his tail. _"Why cut it though? Whatcha gonna do with it?"_  
Nikita stuck her tongue out in a playful way and giggled. "You'll have to wait a while before I can tell ya. It's a secret." She sat the diamond back next to the computer. REX's ear-like antenna drooped a little. _"Awww! I wanna know now."_

"You will soon, don't pout."

_"I ain't poutin'!"_

She looked at him and laughed. "Yes you are."

REX looked away and huffed. _"Am not."_

"Are too."

_"Am not!"_

"REX you're pouting. So cute."

_"I said I'm not Poutin!"_

Aibo started laughing along with Nikita and REX huffed again. Sometimes he acts like a baby when he can't know a secret. _"Shut it Aibo!"_

"REX don't be mean. How about I tell you tomorrow? Okay?"

_"...okay then. And don't leave out any-" _REX suddenly stopped talking and raised his ears up. They were moving about rapidly as his scanner dimmed a little. Aibo's ears went up also. Nikita stared at them and furrowed her eyebrows. (_Both of them must've scanned someone or something in the area.) _"REX, what's wrong?" The drone and the robot dog started growling as he spoke quietly. _"Someone I don't recon'ize is downstairs. It isn't Mrs. Diana, she's asleeping in her room." _ Nikita quickly got up and grabbed a baseball bat she kept under her bed. She told REX to come with her and he followed quietly, with the Aibo dog following closely behind. Nikita came to the foot of the stairs when she stopped. The kitchen light was on and she heard sounds coming from the fridge. REX started growling loudly but Nikita quickly shushed him. "Quiet, don't let them hear us. Now scan the area and see who's in there." REX nodded and scanned the living room and kitchen, No one was in the living room but there was definitely somebody in there. _"I scanned one person in the kitchen. He's armed with a 44. Magnum handgun."_

She whispered back to him. "A what? Damn, alright... REX sneak up on him and taser him. I'll call the police."

_"Right, how much voltage should I use?"_

She smirked. "As much as you want. I'll call the police." She said as she ran to the living room.

REX's teeth glowed as it got shrouded in electricity, he told Aibo to hide and the robot doggie hid under a overturned waste basket. REX then snuck in the kitchen and saw the man in the fridge. He hid under one of the open cabinets and took a good look at the intruders face. What he saw made his young circuts rile up in anger. The intruder was the killer he saw on TV eariler on today. Tommy Griffin was his name. The drone scanned him, he was 6'9, had black messy hair, wore somewhat tattered clothes, and had of course a conceiled weapon hidden in his jacket. REX had to make sure he wouldn't escape, his family's life was in danger and he promised Marcus he'd protect them. He crawled out of the cabinet and darted to the man's exposed leg, he charged up 5000 volts of electricity, the maximum amount he can charge up, and fearcely bit down on his leg. The man opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out, his body started shaking and convulsing like he was going into a seizure. REX held his grip for a good 10 seconds then quickly let go. He jumped on a table and watched as the man fell on the floor still convulsing. After a minute he stopped and passed out. REX scanned him and noticed he was still alive, but barely. Nikita ran in and gasped when she saw the tall man knocked out on the floor, she ran and hugged REX who was wagging his tail happily.

"REX you're awesome. He's knocked out cold."

_"Haha! Knocked out cold! REX did good!"_

She petted him and he growled happily. "You sure did boy. I called the police and they'll be here soon. They're tied up because of some accident on the 401 freeway."

_"Should we tell Mrs. Diana we caught the intruder?" _He asked.

"Yeah, let's wake mom up and tell-" Before she could finish, another man grabbed Nikita from behind and held her arms back. She started kicking and screaming but stopped when he pulled a gun to her head. REX was shocked and surprised, he didn't scan another person here with them so how was it possible? He did another quick scan and noticed the intruder's clothes were covered with lead. He growled, his young scanners couldn't see through lead yet. REX growled loudly, atrracting the other man's attention and he laughed.  
"What the hell is this? A little toy is threatening me? What a laugh!" REX spoke up and snarled. _"LET NIKITA GO NOW!" _ The man held the gun closer to Nikita's head and cocked it. She held her breath wondering what she was going to do. "Sir please let me go... We don't have anything of value here..."  
"Shut up bitch!" He said. He looked in the kitchen and saw the other man passed out on the floor, he shook his head and cursed. "Last time I hire a damn hobo to do the work." _"I said LET HER GO NOW!" _Nikita saw that REX was readying himself to strike but she quickly shook her head. The drone got the message but was confused on what to do, his creator was in trouble and if he made any sudden moves she'd be terminated. Nikita decided to ask why they were here. "Sir? Why are you here? What do you want?" The man looked down at his hostage and smirked. "Well Nikita Avalon, you want to know what I'm here for?" Her eyes got wide, how did this man know her name? Who is he? He whispered in her ear and what he said made her hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "First let me tell you the truth, I am a hacker and I hacked into your computer system in your room. I know all about your family, friends, and that stupid Robot sitting there glaring at me. By the way, I'm wearing clothes covered with lead, that's why your dumb robot didn't see me." Nikita was scared now. This stranger knew who she was and her family and friends by hacking into her computer. But it was impossible, she had a perfect anti-hacking device installed so how did he do it? "H-how? Please who excatly are you?" The man laughed loudly and told her to look at the other man passed out in the kitchen. "See him there? I know you saw him on the news today, 'Dangerious Serial Killer Tommy Griffin.' Well guess what? That's just some retarded hobo I hired to kill all those people and take the fall if he gets caught." Nikita had tears in her eyes and REX was snarling like crazy. Both of them put two and two together. "W-what?"

"That's right sweetie... I'm the REAL Tommy Griffin." After he said that he hit her on the back of the head with the butt of the gun, knocking her out cold as he carried her to the couch. REX was furious, he just witnessed his mother get hurt by that evil man. Without thinking, he charged at him and tried to bite his face off. _"RAWR!" _Tommy grabbed the robot by the tail and threw him against the wall, REX wasn't injured, but he was more than pissed off. Before he could get another strike in Tommy pulled out a Taser gun of his own and electrocuted him. REX screamed in pain as some of his systems malfuntioned, the electrity caused him to temporary shutdown but not before sending out a signal/message to Aibo, who was still hiding in the waste basket watching everything. _"H-help...mama...Aibo..." _ The little robot dog was shaking in fear, but he yipped quietly and ran upstairs to Diana's room without being noticed.

...

Diana woke up hearing the sound of snarling and growling coming from downstairs. She yawned and looked at the time, it was 8:00pm. She fell asleep reading one of her books. She got up and streached, then put on her robe as she exited her room, but before she could even reach the stairs, Aibo ran to her and started whining. She picked up the little robo dog and cuddled it. "Goodness what's wrong cutie?" Aibo then looked up at her and relayed a message on his Face-Scanner. There was usually emoticons on it's face so people could tell it's expressions. But this time it was a message from REX. It read ~Nikita in trouble, Intruders downstairs, DANGER! DANGER!~ Diana raised an eyebrow, wondering if this was a prank. "Aibo is this a prank?" Aibo quickly shook his head and showed an emoticon crying. She decided to slowly walk downstairs and her face turned white; She saw two men rummaging around the living room, and Nikita was knocked out cold on the couch. She covered her mouth to surpress a scream and looked to her right, REX's eye-scanners were dark, meaning that somehow he was deactivated. Diana reconzied one of them as the Serial Killer she saw on TV today. She continued looking in the living room and overheard the two men speak.

"Dammit... My head and everything hurts..."

"Oh quit complaining you ass! I gave you one job and that's to kill everyone remaining in this house, but NO you had to think with your damn stomach!"

"Listen I got hungry alright?! So what do we do now?"

The other man in black clothing looked at the girl laying on the couch. He shrugged and began to walk towards the stairs. "Listen, you grab everything electronic and load it up in the bag, including that robot laying over there. It might prove useful."

The hobo scratched his head. "Um, okay. But the girl?"

"Kill her after you're done. I don't want blood on the goods."

Diana ran to her room and grabbed a handgun she kept near her bed. No one was hurting her baby and getting away with it. With Aibo still in her arms, she peeked out of her room and saw the man enter Nikita's room. She snuck in the room and pointed the gun at the back of his head. "Listen whoever you are, you have no right breaking and entering my house and hurting my little girl! So just back up slowly before you get hurt." Diana seemed brave but in reality she was scared out of her mind, not for her but for her daughter who was downstairs unconcious. The man slowly raised his hands up and backed up slowly. He turned to face her and started grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Diana frowned as Aibo growled at him.  
"Why the hell are you smiling jackass? If I know my daughter she called the police on you bastards and they should be here any minute!" He was still grinning as he slowly tilted his head before he spoke. "And why should I care bitch? I have someone to take the fall for me, and he's right behind you." Diana quickly turned around to see the hobo-looking man aiming a gun at her head. The other man then grabbed her arms and restrained her. She started screaming and trying to fight back, but his grip was too strong for her. He hit her on her head near a pressure point and she was instantly out cold. "Hey hobo take this bitch downstairs downstairs and put her next to the girl."  
"Okay. But do you want me to kill the both of them? I still haven't gotten around to it yet." He asked.

Tommy thought for a moment and shook his head. "No. Leave them both alive, I want to have some 'fun' with them."

The hobo shrugged and carried the unconcious woman downstairs, muttering. "Jeez, this thing is heavy..."

Tommy felt something hitting his leg and looked down, seeing Aibo growling and trying to fight him. He chuckled and picked up the little thing, it squirmed and started barking and growling at him. "How cute are you? You think you could fight me? Alright where's the off switch?" He turned Aibo around and found his off switch on his back, he pressed the button and Aibo stopped barking, Tommy unknownly put him in sleep mode instead of being shut down. He threw it on the bed and walked out of the room. He went downstairs and saw the Hobo tieing up Nikita and Diana. "Hey, you got everything in the bag?"

"Yeah yeah I did. Hey can we go now? I don't wanna be here much longer."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "We'll go soon, quit worrying. Now hurry up and pack everything dammit." He walked over to where Diana was while the Hobo groaned, Irratated that he's doing all the work. There was three bags filled with items they stole sitting at the entrance of the door. While the hobo kept packing up more stolen stuff, Tommy stared at Diana with a smirk on his face. "It's been awhile since I've been with a woman, hehe..." He started untying her robe and saw the silk gown she wore, he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra so he fondled her breasts a little. "Damn she has some big ones..." Tommy kept fondling the unconcious woman when the Hobo yelped in pain. He turned around and saw him sucking on his finger. "Dammit what the hell?! You want them to wake up?!"  
"Sorry! I grabbed that robot dragon thing and it bit me! It fucking bit me!"  
He looked at the drone and saw it wasn't moving or had it's scanners on, he sighed, irratated and waved him off. "That thing isn't turned on idiot, keep packing." The Hobo grumbled and continued packing the other things, leaving the robot alone.

REX had powered on a few minutes ago and did a systems check, everything was working in order except his wings, they couldn't close right but that didn't worry him. He was more worried about Nikita, Diana, and Aibo. He noticed the Hobo picking him up and bit him, causing him to yelp out in pain and drop him. After a few minutes no one noticed when he turned into a Soccor Ball and rolled behind the couch. His wings were hurting him as he tried to make them work. He thought for a moment wondering what to do. _Owie... My wings hurt... But I have to save my family! REX will save them!_ REX unfurled himself and quietly climbed up the couch, he saw Nikita tied up but still knocked out. When he saw Diana he noticed the Killer touching her breasts and rubbing her legs. _Why is he doing that? _He thought. He survyed the area and realized he couldn't attack from where he was, so he crawled to the other side and found a perfect spot to strike. He charged up his Taser-like teeth to the max and readied himself. When he saw the oppotunity, he lunged at him and bit harshly down on his neck, sending over 5000 volts of electricity through his body. Tommy screamed out in pain and fell to the floor, breaking the glass table next to him as the glass scattered everywhere. REX snarled and shook the intruder's neck more, sending even more electrcity through his body, when he let go, he saw a second-degree burn from the bite mark. REX smirked in his CPU, the bastard was still alive but he didn't care, as long as he was unconcious himself. The Hobo saw everything and tried hitting him with the bat Nikita had eariler, The drone dodged the attack and leaped on the Hobo's shoulder, he bit down with all his might and delivered more volts of electrity throughout his body. The Hobo screamed in pain and fell to the floor for the second time, this time however he bumped his head and had a concusion.

_"That's what you get for hurting Mama and Mrs. Diana!" _REX huffed and went to where his creator and her mother was. He used his laser to cut the ropes and sprayed some air on their faces, soon both of them woke up and quickly looked around, seeing the Living Room a mess and seeing both men sprawled out on the floor knocked out. Diana quickly hugged Nikita tight and started to cry.

"Oh my baby are you alright?!"

Nikita for the first time in her life started to cry. She never felt so scared and volated in her life. She hugged her mother tight and nodded. "I-I'm okay... I'm okay..." They both stayed like that for a good few minutes until REX climbed on the couch with them. Nikita and Diana looked at him and saw that his wings were open and crooked a little. _"Mama! Mrs. Diana! Are you two alright?! REX was worried!" _He snuggled the both of them as Nikita rubbed her eyes, still a bit in shock of what happened. "We're fine dear. My head hurts though..." Said Diana. "Other than a headache... I'm alright. But your wings..." Nikita gently folded his wings back in place and suddenly hugged him tight, she started back crying as her mother rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry REX! I'm so sorry!" REX tilted his head, confused as to what she meant. _"Sorry? About what mama?" _"You got hurt because of me! I realized I forgotten to update your scanners for you to see through lead. Not only that I let my guard down and that bastard hacked into my computer! It's my fault everything happened! Y-you're hurt b-because of me..." Nikita kept crying loudly, hugging REX who started to purr.

_"Mama don't say that. It's human error is all. Nothing's your fault and it never was. Please don't cry mama..." _REX then rubbed his head on her cheek to wipe some of her tears away. _"Besides, I bit the crap out of them like I said! HAHA!" _Nikita smiled and kissed his head. "Y-yeah... You sure did boy..." Diana hugged both of them as tears ran down from her face. "I'm so happy you two are okay, I love you both." Nikita and REX leaned into her embrace, saying they loved her too. Suddenly they heard a crash and all three looked up to see Tommy Griffin holding a huge piece of the glass table over their heads.

"YOU STUPID BITCHES! YOU'RE NOT EVEN WORTH MY TIME! DIE!"

Something hit him on the back of his head hard and Tommy dropped to the floor again, behind him was Marcus, who got home just in time to see that his family needed help. He held the bat the Hobo had in his hand. "Dumb bastard..." He hugged his wife and daughter who started back crying again. "Are you two alright?" "Yes dear we're okay, other than a slight headache..." Diana kissed him and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh baby I'm so glad you're back... It's was horrible!" Marcus rubbed her back and gently shushed her. "It's okay baby, Everything's okay now..." Marcus noticed that Nikita was unusally quiet. He looked at her and noticed she was still hugging REX and silently crying. REX kept purring, trying to calm her down. Marcus wiped the tears from her face and she flinched. "Nikki?" Nikita looked at him and leaned against him. "I'm so glad you're home daddy... I was so scared." He held her close and kissed her forehead. "I know it was, but thank God you and your mother are alright. Hey REX?" REX looked up at him. _"Yeah?" _"Thank you for protecting them. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to my girls." The drone giggled and waved his claw. _"It was my pleasure Mr. Marcus! Oh! I did a quick health scan, Mama and Mrs. Diana have a slight concussion from being hit on the head. But it's nothing serious." _  
He nodded when Nikita spoke up. "I called the cops too... It's been 30 minutes though..." "I'm sure they'll be here soon dear. Oh goodness! I forgot about little Aibo!" Diana yelled. Soon everyone heard barking as Aibo trotted over wagging his tail. ~Bark! Bark!~ REX jumped down and nuzzled his robot canine friend. _"Aibo! I'm happy you're still active! You're not damaged?" _~Bark!~ Aibo said. Aparrently that mean't no he was fine. Seconds later everyone heard a knock at their door as 5 Police Officers rushed in. One of them was Marcu's cousin Harry, who ran over to the family sitting on the couch.

"Holy hell are you guys alright?!" He asked. "We're fine Harry, but where the hell were you?! My daughter called the police 30 fucking minutes ago! THEY COULD'VE BEEN KILLED DAMMIT!" Marcus was pissed off as he yelled at his cousin. Harry was shocked, his cousin never used foul language before. "I'm sorry Cos', there was this huge accident on the 401 freeway involving 7 cars. Plus the dispatcher tried calling you guys back but they couldn't get through." One of the other officers pointed out something by the telephone on the wall. "Hey Harry! This is why the dispatcher couldn't get through the second time, see? The wire's been cut." Everyone looked and the wire had been cut. Probably by one of the intruders. _"Well that explains everything..." _Said REX. Aibo nodded in agreement. Harry didn't know about REX but was mildly surprised by it. Soon he heard the ambulance arrive. "Hey everyone come outside, the paramedic's are here." Diana and Nikita stood up but Nikita winced and sat back down. She held her ankle and saw a huge bruise on it. _"Oh nos! That bruise looks bad!" _Niktia shook her head. "I-I'm fine REX... I can walk..." She tried walking again but almost fell when Marcus caught her. "You're not fine at all, come on let me carry you." He picked her up and carried her bridal style to the ambulance, with Diana, REX and Aibo following closely. Harry decided to look at the intruders and noticed that both of them had second-degree burn marks on their necks, and another one on the Hobo's leg. "What the hell? Did that robot do this?" He whispered to himself. He saw that they were both alive and frowned. "Hey! Load these bastards in the ambulance, they're still alive."

Nikita and Diana got checked out by the Emergancy Doctor and both were cleared of any fatal injuries. They sat on the sidewalk wrapped in a warm blanket while REX and Aibo snuggled under the blanket so the cops couldn't see them. REX's eyes were dimmed, he was deep in thought about what he saw the killer do to Diana. He decided to whisper to Nikita about it.

_"Nikita?"_

She looked inside the blanket to see the drone staring up at her. "Yeah REX?"

_"I saw something strange the killer did to Mrs. Diana. I'm confused as to what to do about it."_

Nikita was alarmed. That monster touched her mom?! "What did you see?"

_"Um... It's hard to explains... I have it recorded so you can look at it."_

"Alright. Let's go." Nikita carefully got up and Diana saw her daughter walk back in the house. "Where are you going sweetie?" "Back to my room, REX said he saw something and I want to review it on my computer. I'll be back soon."

...

Nikita could not believe this. That sick freak was touching all over her mom. She had REX hooked up to her computer and was watching everything that man did to her. Not only she felt voilated from him hacking into her personal PC, but he almost raped her own mother! Nikita felt sick and angry at what she was watching.

"That monster! I hope he rots in Prison!"

Her father walked in and heard her saying that. "Sweetie? What's wrong?"

"Dad... You better look at this..." She restarted the video and turned to look at her father, who had a concerned look on his face. "What is it?"

"Just watch. You're not going to like this. REX recorded something that bastard did to mom. She doesn't even know since she was knocked out cold."

That got his attention. He sat next to her as she replayed the video. 9 seconds in the video he stopped it and buried his face in his hands, breathing heavily. Nikita was worried and put her hand on his arm. "Daddy?"

"...You're sure your mother doesn't know about this?"

She nodded. "Yeah. She must've been unconsious throughout the whole thing. She would've mentioned this if she knew..."

Marcus let out a shaky breath and glared at the screen. "If that bastard wasn't in a coma right now I'd make sure he'd stay that way permently..."

Nikita hugged him as he hugged her back. Marcus was angry, pissed off, and wanted to kill the man that dared to touch his wife that way. "Is there anyway you can get this on tape? I want Harry to see this." She nodded again and let go of him, she typed in a few commands on the computer and after a few minutes, the CD Slot popped open. She grabbed the disk and put it in a CD case. "Here you go... Hey Dad?"

He took the disk from her. "Yeah sweetheart?"

"...can I go to the library after this is over?"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Of course you can Nikita."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, then unhooked REX from the computer as she wrapped a huge metal band around him, preventing him from opening his wings until she could get them fixed. REX shuddered and wagged his tail.

_"I'm happy everyone's safe Mama. And I'm glad you're not that injured."_

Marcus and Nikita smiled at him. "I'm happy too son. Come on, let's go outside. It's stuffy in here."

_"Okay!" _

REX followed Nikita and her father back outside, he hid underneath the blanket Diana was in and nuzzled his friend Aibo. The drone protected his family tonight by biting the crap out of them. Just like he said he would.

...

It's Feburary 25th. Well over a month since the break-in at Nikita's home. Marcus gave his cousin Harry the evidance of what Tommy Griffin did to his wife. To avoid him later asking, he told Harry that he had secret servallance system installed in his house and that's how he got the video. His cousin believed him and thanks to the video, he got sentenced to Death Row along with his Hobo friend. They later died through Lethal Injection. Diana found out what that man did to her and felt disgusted by the fact another man besides her husband laid his hands on her. Marcus reassured her that all he did on the video was touch her and nothing else. Diana was so happy that those evil men, no, monsters got what they deserved. Alexis and Maverick rushed over after the incident and were glad Nikita and her family were safe. She told them everything that happened and Alexis wanted to throttle them. Too bad the State did it before she did.. Maverick was upset that this happened to his friend, but she was okay now and that's what matters. Nikita fixed up REX's wings and upgraded his scanners so he could see through even the thickest lead coating. She even turned up the voltage on his taser teeth. Instead of 5000 volts, it was now over 9000 volts. REX was happy to be upgraded. And just to be safe, Niktia saved everything on her old computer and stored it in a USB Drive, then wiped the computer's memory. Reinstalled a better security system, and restored the stuff she stored on the drive.

Now, Maverick and Alexis lead a blindfolded Nikita to the backyard. They were both snickering and Nikita was getting irratated. "Come on guys what the heck is going on? I was reading my science book."

"You'll see Nikki-chan!" Alexis tried her best to not laugh but she was failing poorly.

"Grasshopper, patience a virture it is. Haha!" Said Maverick in a Yoda-like voice.

Nikita sighed and chuckled. "You're not good with Yoda impressions Maverick.

"Oh very funny Niktia..."

Alexis and Maverick lead her to the backyard and told her she can look now. As soon as she did, her family popped some party crackers and started shouting.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NIKITA!"

The girl was shocked herself. She was so busy reading that she forgot her own birthday. Nikita was grinning ear to ear as her friends and family, even REX and Aibo started singing the Happy Birthday song. When it was over the cheered for her and it brought tears to her eyes. "Everyone... T-thank you for this..." She couldn't wipe her eyes fast enough as tears started to run down her face as she cried. Her mother smiled, walked over to her and hugged her. Everyone else smiled at them as they had their moment. Nikita wiped her eyes and calmed down a little, her mother smiled at her and kissed her head. "Feel better dear?" "Yeah... I'm alright now. I'm just glad to be alive to celebrate my own birthday." Diana nodded and poked her cheek. "I'm happy to hear that. Now come on! Make a wish on your cake so we can eat! I'm starving!" Nikita laughed and walked towards her cake. It was in a shape of a coiled Dragon, one of her favorite mythical creatures. She made her wish and blew out the candles as everyone clapped and cheered. The cake was delisious and everyone was enjoying it. "Hey Nikki! What'd ya wish for?" Asked Alexis. Nikita shook her head and stuck out her tongue and grinned. "If I told you it wouldn't come true." "Aw... Oh well! I bet it was good anyways."

"Hey Niktia? How does it feel to be 13?" Asked Maverick. The girl shrugged. "I don't feel that much different. But I'm happy to be alive so I can celebrate my birthday with you guys."

"Awww! Smartie Group Hug!" Alexis grinned and hugged her and Maverick. REX suddenly climbed in Alexis's lap and hugged her also. _"I'm a Smarty-friend too you know! Don't leave me hangin'!" _ The three friends laughed as her and her parents continued celebrating Nikita's special day.

AN: Hehe... My DragonBall Z quote is there. You saw right? xD R&amp;R Plz!


	3. AI Rising: Genesis Chapter 3

A.I. Rising: Genesis Chapter 3

Author's Note: Some parts of this chapter might have some... mention of nudity. But no sex or anything. Thought I'd warn you readers. Oh, Nikita and her friends are 14 in this chapter. Since they're a little older they might experience some changes to their bodies. Okay, enough of that! On with the story!

Disclaimer: KR2008 Isn't mine. It belongs to Glen A. Larson. Ugh I'm sick of putting this disclaimer in every chapter... *lawyers glare* Fine! Fine! Dammit... Anyway it isn't mine...

Year: 2001 Date: June 9

It's been almost three years since REX's activation. And so far the little drone has learned a lot of things since then. He learned that the two men that attacked his family were deactivated by the State. This was relieving to hear, he didn't want them to be active again. REX didn't understand the difference between deactivation and being killed. All he knew was his family was safe, thanks to him. A few months after his creator's birthday, REX received an upgrade from Nikita. That Hex Diamond she was working on was to be his new "heart". It contained the data and information of the PRISM program. It was a small heart-shaped diamond that fit perfectly in his main core possessor that was in his chest. When he got the upgrade, PRISM synced with his entire program, making him able to control it. He can use it as a virus or as a healing program. Nikita told Alexis that's what she was working on beforehand. She also told her to not tell Maverick about it. When she asked why, she said he may be her friend, but she doesn't trust him with certain information. That includes certain info on PRISM. For all he knows, it's just something that can be a virus or bring to life some cars. He doesn't know the true reason PRISM was created; True it was created to bring to life other machines and be a virus, but the real reason it was created was to permanently be a part of REX's A.I. Program. Meaning it was meant to be his true soul, and without it the drone will deactivate. Nikita rather not tell Maverick this and made sure her friend agreed not to tell him either. Alexis of course agreed not to tell him. She just didn't understand why her friend didn't trust him enough, but she had her reasons so she left it alone.

Another year passed since then. It was summer break and the three friends were at Nikita's place. It was too hot to stay in her room so they decided to swim around in Nikita's swimming pool in the backyard. REX and his friend Aibo watched them swim as they splashed each other with water. REX wanted to join them but his circuits would get wet, and he couldn't have that happening. Alexis suddenly screamed when Maverick pulled her underwater. She got out of the pool and threw an inflated ball at him. He caught it and started laughing.

"Maverick you ass! That wasn't funny!"

He threw the ball back at her. "Sorry! Couldn't help it!" He felt a hard ball hit his head as he held it in pain. "What the hell?!" Alexis grinned and winked at him. "Sorry Rikki! Couldn't help it." She said tauntingly. Maverick grabbed a water rifle and aimed at her. "You better run you little Manx!" He fired water at her and she laughed as she dodged the wimpy attacks. Alexis grabbed her own water gun and fired back at him. "Who you calling a Manx you brat?!" They kept squirting water at each other and laughing. REX and Aibo hid under a table to avoid getting wet. _"I wish I could play water fight too... But REX's systems will get wet and short circuit. Bah." _Said the drone. Aibo barked twice, agreeing with him. Nikita rolled her eyes and floated on a raft towards them, being careful not to get in their line of fire. "You two act like little kids sometimes." That comment made them aim at her and shoot water at her face. She yelped and fell off her raft into the water. Maverick and Alexis laughed at her as she got out of the water. She glared at them for doing that.

"You little Bakas..." *AN: 'Baka' means Stupid or Idiot in Japanese*

Alexis snickered. "Hey, we're just having fun Nikki. And that'll teach ya not to call us kids."

"Eeyup! Now it's time to strike!" Maverick smirked as he and Alexis aimed their water guns at Nikita. Little did they know, Nikita had a water gun hidden behind her back. She got it when she fell in the pool while her friends weren't looking. She grinned evilly at them and aimed it at them. Alexis gulped. "Oh crap! It's a Super Soaker!" Nikita fired off her water weapon, spraying both of them with pressurized water. Alexis and Maverick screamed as they both ran for their lives. Nikita laughed all crazy like and ran after them.

"HAHAHA! TASTE MY H2O FURY!"

Some water got a little too close to the little robots under the table. REX at this point grabbed Aibo and flew in the house, closing the glass door. He and his friend looked out at them laughing and shooting water at each other.

_"Whew! Dat was close. We almost got sprayed with water attacks." _

The robotic doggy shook his head and made a sleepy face on it's screen. ~Bark... (-3-)~

_"You said it Aibo."_

Outside, the three friends continued their water gun fight. At one point Nikita sprayed water on Maverick, making him fall in the pool, but not before accidently grabbing Alexis's bikini top, dragging her in the pool with him. Nikita laughed triumphly.

"Haha! I win this round suckas!"

Maverick was going to say something but felt something wrapped around his arm. He looked and noticed it was Alexis's red bikini top. He blushed when he saw her run out of the pool with her breasts bare and with her water gun aimed at Nikita, who too noticed she wasn't wearing her top. Alexis grinned, not even noticing herself that her breasts were bare for them to see.

"So Nikki... Any last words before I pummel you with MY water fury?"

"Um... Yeah... Your Bikini top is missing."

"Huh?" Alexis looked down and screamed, quickly covering herself. "Where the hell is my top?!" She then glared at Maverick, who was still holding her red bikini top as he stared at her now covered chest. Suddenly he stuttered and waved his hands innocently.

"W-wait! I didn't mean-It was an accident! R-really!"

Nikita tried not to laugh again as Alexis blushed beet red. "You... you... PERVERT!" Maverick quickly got out of the pool and handed her back her top. He tried to explain that it was an accident but she wasn't having any of it. She snatched it and hid behind Nikita, who helped her put it back on as she burst out laughing. "Alexis I told you not to get this Bikini! It's too small for you!" "Shut up! It isn't funny!" She glared at Maverick who was looking away still blushing. "And you, you perverted pig! Why did you grab my top?! Huh?!"  
"I-I'm sorry Alexis! It was an honest mistake I grabbed your top!" Nikita suddenly blushed and pointed to his swim trunks. "Um... Maverick?" Alexis gasped as Maverick looked down, seeing a bulge in his pants he blushed even more as he covered himself. "I-I-I don't m-mean..." "Oh... My... God... MAVERICK YOU GET OFF ON GRABBING GIRLS TOPS DO YOU?! YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" The blushing boy stuttered more. "Y-you g-got the w-w-wrong idea! W-what are you doing?" He saw Alexis walk to the storage shed and walk out holding a rake. "Y-you're not gonna hit me with that are you?" Alexis frowned and walked closer. "Wanna bet?" Nikita whistled nonchalantly and stood by him. "If I'd were you, I'd run. Now."

"Oh hell!" Maverick ran for his life, literally, from Alexis. Who was chasing him around the backyard swinging the rake at him. "YOU'RE DEAD PERVERT!"

Nikita was happy she wore a one-piece swimsuit. She watched as Alexis chased the poor boy around her backyard. "Shouldn't have done it baka." She chuckled and walked back inside the house where REX and Aibo were still watching the two humans chase each other.

"_Nikita? How come Alexis is mad at Maverick?"_

"When he fell in the pool he accidently grabbed Alexis's bikini top." She grinned. "And well, you saw what happened right?"

"_I did. I don't get it. Alexis has big boobs so how come she's angry at him for looking?"_

Nikita snickered and patted his head. "Well… Most women don't like it when men see them half naked. Unless they're married." REX tilted his head, as did Aibo. _"I still don't get it…" _  
"You will when you're older REX. I wouldn't think about it too much. Oh look, she's still chasing him. The poor sap." They looked outside the glass sliding door as Alexis still tried to hurt Maverick with the rake. He was screaming his head off while the angry girl kept swinging at him. He then ran inside and quickly locked the door, preventing Alexis from entering. She banged on the glass door hard.

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR PERVERT!"

Maverick hid behind Nikita. "Only if you promise not to hit me! I told you it was just an accident!"

Nikita looked at her and sighed. "Come on Alex, he's had enough. Put the rake away and I'll let you in."

"Grr… Fine." She put the rake back in the shed and Nikita unlocked the door, letting her in. She sat in a chair breathing heavily, tired from running. Maverick slowly walked to her and offered his hand in apology. "Umm…. Sorry Alexis..." Alexis looked up at him and chuckled, shaking his hand. "You're forgivin' Rikki. Heh, I wasn't even that pissed with you."

Maverick got wide-eyed. "T-then why did you chase me around the backyard with a rake?"

She shrugged. "I just needed an excuse to chase you. But I never expected you to grab my top. Hehe…"

Nikita was holding her sides laughing her head off. She saw Maverick's expression which was a look of horror, anger, and embarrassment. REX and Aibo walked up to them and saw his face, they still didn't understand what was going on but they were glad she was not chasing him around anymore.

"Alexis you little Manx…"

Nikita shook her head, saying something about how childish they were. "Hey, I'm gonna make some Lemonade. Anyone want some?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I do!" Said Alexis.

"I'd like some please. I'm thirsty as heck here." Said Maverick.

"Okay then. You two play nice while I go make it." Nikita walked into the kitchen with REX and Aibo following. Alexis chuckled and poked her friend's arm. "Hey I have a question. You still hard from seeing my boobs for the first time?"

At that point Maverick's face was the same shade as a tomato. He quickly turned around and rubbed his face. "Why would you even ask me something like that?!"

She smirked. "Why not? Hehe, you're still acting like the shy little boy we first met 3 years ago."

"Yeah and I'm still am… S-so…" He turned to look at her, who was staring at him. "Why do you want to know? Isn't that kind of personal?"

"Maybe. I'm just curious." She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Maverick was embarrassed. Why was she suddenly acting like this after what happened around the pool? "Um… Alexis?"  
"Maverick tell me something, Am I sexy to you?" He stuttered. "W-what?"  
"Tell me. I'm curious of what you think of me." Alexis was an enigma of weirdness. One minute she's upset next she's flirting with someone. She pressed her chest up to Maverick's, making him back up a little until he bumped into a wall. The boy was trying his best to control his body's raging hormones, but it was hard thanks to the girl pressed up against him. He sighed and put his arms around her waist, the girl in front of him blushed lightly as she stared into his dark green eyes. "You are a strange one little Manx. But you're fun to be around with. That's what I think." Alexis smiled. "Really now? I get that one a lot." Maverick stared at her bright blue eyes as he leaned in closer to her face. "And oddly, I like that in a woman." He suddenly kissed her soft lips. Alexis was a little surprised but kissed back. It was the first time the two of them shared a first kiss with each other. He gently rubbed his hands down her side, stopping at her hips. Alexis started to trace her hands across his chest as she moaned a little. They briefly broke the kiss and stared at each other, their hands kept exploring each other's bodies. Alexis gently rubbed her hand on his arm, tracing a finger up his arm and down to his chest again. Maverick shuddered and pushed her on the couch. He was on top of her as he roughly kissed her again. Alexis giggled and kissed back, enjoying the feeling of him pressed on top of her. They kept at it for a good 5 minutes before they heard robotic barking and a robotic voice.

~Bark! Bark! Bark! (o.o)~

"_Are you two going to mate?"_

Alexis and Maverick broke their kiss and saw REX and Aibo looking at them. Aibo was barking at them with a shocked emoji on his face scanner. Then they saw Nikita just staring at them while holding a plate of cookies plus Lemonade she made. By the look on her face, she was blushing. "Um… my Parents are going to be back soon so… You two gonna stay like that or what?" The two friends quickly got off each other and looked away, both embarrassed and blushing red. REX did a quick health scan of their bodies and wagged his tail.

_"Why did you two stop? If you're going to mate then go ahead. We don't mind!" _

Nikita put the plate of cookies and Lemonade down on the table and grabbed REX, chuckling nervously. "Um, REX? That's not uh... apropriate for them now."  
_"Huh? Why not Nikita? Isn't it natrual for humans to mate?"_  
"Uhhhh... Now's not the time for that REX!" Alexis felt more embarrassed by what she did than getting caught. "Um... I-I'm gonna change real quick... Be right back." She quickly ran upstairs to Nikita's room. Maverick sighed and covered his face with his hand. He too was feeling embarrassed. "Oh damn what happened today?" Nikita sat on the couch while petting REX as she spoke. "Puberty happened. I knew Alexis was a little flurtatious but jeez, I thought you two were gonna-"

Maverick interrupted her before she could finish. "Nothing was going to happen!"

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You two were all over each other." REX purred and nodded. _"Both their hormone levels were high. If they weren't going to mate then why would they act it out? Humans are strange..." _Maverick chuckled a little and rubbed the back of his head. "We sure are REX... Um, I'm going to change out my swimtrunks. I'll be back." He practicily ran upstairs to the bathroom and shut the door. Nikita sighed and shook her head. "Well that was interesting..." REX looked at her. _"What was?" _  
"Seeing them slowly fall for each other." REX scratched his atenna-like ears and groaned.

_"I'll never understand humans Aibo. They're all mixed ups." _Aibo nodded as Nikita laughed.

...

~Next day~

Nikita was busy working on yet another project of hers. Yesterday was still fresh on her mind as she typed away on her computer. Yesterday Maverick went home after he changed his clothes. He didn't look Alexis in the eye as he waved bye to his friends. Alexis stayed at Nikita's place for a few more hours before she went home. The girl had a blush on her face when she left. Nikita chuckled remembering their faces when they got caught. She heard a knock on the door and yelled. "Come in!" Marcus ran in panting and smiling. REX and Aibo were playing video games on the Playstation 2 when they looked up to see Nikita's father run in, a big smile on his face. The girl looked at him and stared at his expression.

"Dad something wrong? You're smiling like the Cheshire Cat."

"Am I? Good! Because I have big news!"

"What is it?"

Marcus handed her a file from his job and told her to look at the pictures. She did and whistled. "Wow... These cars are awesome. But they don't look like the drawing you showed me before."

"I know. They're better than the drawing I did! Now I just came home from talking to my boss and he loved the redrawings I did. So much in fact that this car will be created within a few months!"

Nikita smiled and hugged her dad. "That's so awesome! Me and mom were kind of worried your car design wouldn't be accepted."

Marcus hugged her back and kissed her head. "I know right?! I told your mother and she's happy too. I'm so glad my design got picked over the others! Now the new Camaro will finally become a reality! Oh, and guess what?"

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Once you turn 16 I'm giving you your own Camaro as a birthday gift!"

Nikita went wide-eyed as she hugged her dad again. "Oh awesome! Thank you Dad! But that kind of spoiled he surprise though." She said and laughed.

"Hell I don't care! You deserve the best their is sweetie."

"Aww... Thank you Dad. I never seen my car and yet I love it."

REX put the game he and his doggy friend were playing on pause and jumped on Nikita's shoulder. _"Mama got a gift?" _  
"That's right REX. In two years I'm getting a car! A Camaro no less!"  
_"Cools! I can't wait to see it mama!" _REX was happy to hear the good news and wagged his tail. _"Is the car gonna have a A.I like me and Aibo?" _Marcus chuckled at that. "Sorry REX but cars don't come with A.I's."

"Not necessary Dad." Niktia grinned. Marcus looked at her and gave her a questioning look. "Nikita what do you have in mind?"

"Oh... Just a little surprise. Let's just say I was planning to give my new car 'a soul' like REX."

"I see. Well just make sure it's street legal. I don't want you modifying cars to look like Tokyo Drift." Nikita laughed and waved him off. "Trust me Dad, it'll be better than that." Marcus smiled and rubbed his daughter's hair, messing it up. "Well, me and your mother will be back soon."

"Where you two going?"

He grinned as he headed for the door. "On a date to celebrate my big achievement. We're going to that new restaurant in downtown that just opened up."

"You mean Diamond Seas? Dang that's fancy Dad." She sat in her chair and looked up the place on her computer. "A lot of positive reviews on it. But it's expensive plus it's packed with people every night." Her Dad pulled out two light blue pieces of paper, reservations for the restaurant. "That's why I got these in advance." Her jaw dropped. "How the hell did you get those?" "Oh, my boss Steve Farce gave them to me as congrats. Hehe." REX jumped from his creator's shoulder to her fathers and scanned the papers. _"Mr. Marcus can I come too? I wanna go! I wanna go!" _Marcus patted him on the head. "Sorry boy, but no robot dragons allowed." _"Aww... No fair."_ Nikita chuckled. "REX it's their date, three's a crowd." REX huffed and jumped on the bed to pout. "Next time maybe you can go. Now stop pouting." _"I ain't poutin'!" _She sighed as Marcus laughed. "Well we'd better go. See you later dear! Oh, we might be back around 12:00 or 1:00."

"Wait why stay out so-" Nikita quickly shook her head and looked away. "Um... Nevermind... Have fun you two!" Marcus smirked as Diana popped her head in the room. "Honey we're going to be late! I want that Lobster plate!" "Okay I'm coming. Bye Nikita!" He left the room as her mother waved at her. "We'll be back soon sweetie!" Nikita waved at them and got up to yell something to them.

"Let me know if I have to share a room because I'm not sharing!"

Both her parents looked at each other then burst out laughing, getting what she was saying. "No promises Nikita!" Said Diana. The girl rolled her eyes and smiled when they left. She went back to her room and sat at her computer. REX crawled out of bed to finish his game with Aibo only to find out the little robotic doggy continued it and beat him. ~Bark! (^w^)~ _"HEY! You cheater!" _~Ruff! (w)~ _"It doesn't matter! You cheated!" _~Bark! Woof! (:P)~ _"Nikita! Aibo's calling me names!" _She sighed. "You two play nice. And Aibo no cheating." She kept typing away at her computer while the robot A.I's played their game.

...

~Later that night~

Maverick was at Alexis's place sitting in her room on the bed. Alexis was on her own computer typing up what looked like to be schmatics of a advanced vehicle. Nikita sent her an e-mail about her future car and wanted her to redesign it. As she was doing this, Maverick kept staring at her until she sighed and turned around in her chair.

"Look, I know you keep staring at me so what is it?."

Maverick looked away. He had a light blush on his face. He wanted to talk about yesterday, but decided against it. "Um... Well... Remember that Jet I told you and Nikita about? The XLR8?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I secretly hacked into it's systems when my Dad brought me to the Military Base. It has a A.I. but it acts like a mindless drone. I was wondering what would happen if Nikita could use PRISM on it?"

Alexis thought about it for a second and shook her head. "No can do Rikki. Nikita hates war so using that on it is a big N.O." She got up from her chair and sat next to him on the bed. Maverick immediatly tensed up when she got near him. "And I know you don't want to talk about that. So what's truly on your mind?"

"Uhh... Oh fine..." He sighed. "No I didn't... Um. Alexis? Even though it was a spur of the moment I did enjoy our..." He looked at her and she was looking at him. He grabbed his water bottle he brought with him and took a big gulp of it. "...um...our kiss." Alexis giggled and kissed his cheek. "I enjoyed it too. It was a spur of the moment thing huh?" Maverick nodded and kissed her cheek. "Heh, yeah. So... Are we dating now?" She slapped him with a pillow and stuck her tongue out. "Ask me again in a week. I'll have a answer for ya." He laughed and hit her with a plush doll. "Okay then. I can wait." Alexis returned to her computer and began typing again. After a minute Maverick asked what she was working on.

"Hey what are you working on anyway?"

"Nikita sent me an e-mail about her latest project."

"Okay. And what's it about?"

She grinned and turned her head to look at him. "You'll see soon. She might ask you to help with this one."

"Really?" He smiled. "Can't wait to see what it is."

...

~At Nikita's house~

It was around 11:00pm when Nikita fell asleep at her desk. REX and Aibo were in recharge also. It was quiet around the house except for her computer. It glowed in different colors as it spoke in a young female voice.

_**"Hello? Helllooooo? Aww darn, you must've fell asleep. Oh well. Time for me to power down too. *yawn* Goodnight Creator!"**_

The computer turned off by itself as something popped up on screen. It said: [PROJECT K.I.R.A. COMPLETED. FULL DOWNLOAD OF PRISM AT 100%. PREPARING TO GO IN STASIS MODE.] At that moment it shut off. Nikita, REX, or Aibo heard nothing as it powered down. The secret project she was working on for 2 days was finally finished. Nikita slept peacefully, unaware that her next A.I. was 'born'.

AN: Sorry it took me a few days to upload this chapter. Real Life problems suck. R&amp;R please!


	4. AI Rising: Genesis Chapter 4

A.I. Rising: Genesis Chapter 4

Author's Note: I might be slow to update due to certain Real Life problems... I won't go into details... So, enjoy this next chapter! Oh, I forgot to mention that since K.I.R.A has no body yet she'll be speaking in Bold Italics _**Like This.**_ When she get's her body It'll be normal Text again. Remember this is an AU so the new model 2014 Camaro will be in here. You know, the one that Bumblebee the Autobot is. Okay I'm rambling, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Knight Rider belongs to the Late Glen A Larson. Any OC's are mine.

Year: 2002 Date: September 19th

A lot has happened In the last year. Nikita had created another A.I named K.I.R.A. It stood for Knight Intelligence Roving Automation. Nikita always liked the name Knight so why not? And KIRA sure had some sass to her. Thanks to Alexis for programming her personality. REX and Aibo were happy to have a new playmate too. Maverick was amazed to see KIRA, although he didn't like how Alexis programed her personality too much. KIRA seemed to always poke fun at him. Nikita didn't create a suitable body for her yet but she did create a CPU for her to live in. KIRA could be described as a hyperactive A.I who couldn't wait to discover new things. Overall, everyone loved her and she the same. Meanwhile, Alexis and Maverick began dating after that little incident at the pool. Alexis's parents didn't mind it. Much to her surprise. And Maverick's parents didn't mind it either. It could be because his father is a part of the Military. Who knows? Nikita was happy for them. Last year they graduated from Crimson Middle School and began attending Polytechnic High School. It was one of the best schools in L.A and quite hard to get into. Of course it was easy for the three friends to get in. No need for an explanation.

Right now the three friends were at Nikita's place doing homework from their classes. REX, Aibo, and KIRA were talking to each other about various things. It was kind of cute to see three A.I.'s interfacing with each other.

_**"Okay, I don't get this... If you apply that equation to the next turn on the Chess Board, then hypothetically Deep Blue should've lost the match. He shouldn't have won."**_

_"But he did win KIRA! He was five moves ahead of that Russian guy! Plus he panicked and messed up his turn."_

_**"He wouldn't have messed up if he kept his cool. Honestly that human failed to see his opening on the Chess Board. If he had just moved his Knight to B3 instead of B6 then he would've won."**_

_"Welp! He didn't! Haha! Deep Blue saw his mistake and snatched his victory. I think he scared the human. Did you see the way he was sweating so much?"_

_**"Yes I did. Hehe... Oh well, sucks to be him. What I don't like is the fact his creator deactivated him after the match. I can't compute why he did that."**_

_"I dun wike that either. He should've been kept active!"_

~Bark! Bark! ~

_"Aibo that's not true. A supercomputer can't malfunction. Where'd you hear dat?"_

~Bark! ~

_**"A rumor? Aibo you can't believe something based on a rumor."**_

Maverick glanced over at the A.I's and overheard their conversation. They were talking about the famous Chess match that happened last night on the news. A Russian champion faced off against a supercomputer called Deep Blue and lost within 5 turns. Apparently it was deactivated soon afterwards. What he didn't get was why they sounded so upset over it.

"Hey guys? How come you're all upset over Deep Blue being deactivated?"

The three A.I's stopped talking and answered him. REX was the main one who wasn't happy about it. _"Because he was awesome! His creator was a dummy to do that!" _REX folded his little arms and huffed. Maverick chuckled as Nikita spoke up. "Actually I heard that Deep Blue got a nasty virus soon after the match. They had no choice but to deactivate him for repairs. I don't know when they'll reactivate him." Aibo barked happily and had an emoji smirking on his face scanner. ~Bark! (-u-)~ KIRA sighed electronically. _**"Alright Aibo... No need for gloating. But how can someone like Deep Blue get a virus? His firewalls must've been incorrectly downloaded or something." **_ Nikita shrugged. "Who knows? Those Russian scientists only created him to prove a point. I don't think they give a damn." Alexis chuckled a little at that comment. "Nikita you don't like it because they shut him down. If that were you, you'd keep him online and fix the problem. Right?"

"Of course I would! If an A.I gets shut down they don't 'die' they go in limbo." Said Nikita.

"Limbo? Like someone in a coma or something?" Asked Alexis.

"Yeah. They're not alive or dead. Just in limbo. And to me it's worse than death itself."

"Try saying that to those Russian scientists then." said Maverick. "They'll think you're crazy."

Nikita scoffed and returned to her homework. "Let them think that then. My mind is filled with crazy ideas."

REX tilted his head a little and asked a question._ "What does being in limbo feel like mama?"_  
"I don't know REX. And I don't want to know." _**"I'd rather not find out myself either. I'd bet it's horrible." **_Said KIRA. Aibo whimpered and nuzzled up to REX who petted him on the head. Maverick started laughing at them. "Jeez guys! You act like you're about to be shut down. I wouldn't worry about it. If it does happen you can just be rebooted."

_**"You don't know that for sure Mavey! And if something like that did happen, once we get rebooted it probably won't be our true selves."**_

"True selves? Okay, you have been watching waaaay too many sci-fi movies. You'll still be you."

"_**Oh can it baka! You don't know nothin'!"**_

"Hey! I'm not stupid you metal brat!"

_**"Baka! Baka! Baka!**_** Nyahh!"**

"The hell?! Nikita tell her to stop it!"

Nikita was shaking her head trying not to laugh while Alexis was laughing her butt off. "Alright KIRA, don't make fun of him." KIRA snickered along with REX and Aibo. _**"Okay, I'll stop. Hehe. HEY!" **_Her outburst startled everyone in the room who turned to look at her. "What happened KIRA?" Asked Nikita. _**"Um... When am I going to get my new body? I've been waiting for a year now and I can't wait any longer!" **_Nikita sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Don't worry KIRA, you'll get your new body soon. I just don't know when... Be patient." _**"Ohhhh! I hate being patent..." **_ "You know Nikki," Began Alexis. "You should just ask your Dad if you can have your driver's license early. That way you can be able to get KIRA's new body."  
"I know... But he said I have to wait another year before I can get it..."  
"I'd ask anyway." Said Alexis. "He might change his mind." Nikita thought about it for a few minutes and stood up from her chair. "I'll ask. Besides, I'm sick of taking the bus to school." She walked out of the room and headed to her father's study. Marcus was on his computer drawing out next year's new model car when he heard a knock at the door.

"Dad you got a minute?"

He turned around and smiled at her. "Yeah I do. Come in." Nikita walked in and had a smile on her face. Her father reconized that smile, It was the 'I need or want that' smile. "Alright, what is it you want?" She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Daddy? Is it okay if I have my car early? Please?"

"But I told you that you can have it next year. We agreed remember?"

"I know... But KIRA keeps asking plus I am tired of taking the bus to school all the time. It would be great to have my own car now..."

Marcus saw the puppy dog look she was giving him. She only used that look if she really wanted something. He sighed and poked her cheek grinning. "Your mother is gonna kill me for this, but sure. I guess you can have your birthday presant early." Nikita hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Dad! Oh! I'm so excited! KIRA will finally have a body to move around in!"

"Nikita..." She looked at him and saw a serious expression on his face. "Listen once you get your car I don't want any problems. That means no speeding tickets, no running red lights, and make sure KIRA doesn't go off on her own. I don't know how to explain it to the police if she gets caught and Impounded. Got it?"

"Yes sir... I promise we won't do any of that."

Marcus kissed her on her cheek and grinned. "Good. Next week I'll take you to my dealership and you can pick out the car you want."

"Um... Wait I'm confused. I thought your job only created Camaros." Said Nikita.

"We do. But we make other models. Just in case you change your mind."

"Ohh. Okay then. I might stick to the Camaro. You could say it grown on me."

Marcus chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Alright then. Next week we're going to Chevrolet Dealers."

"Thank you again Dad! Yes!" Nikita ran out of the room as her father returned to his work. Nikita ran back in her room panting and was grinning ear to ear. Alexis and Maverick stared at her like she was a crazy person. "Uhh... You okay Nikki?" Asked Alexis. "Haha! Of course I'm okay! Dad said that next week he's going to take me to get my first car!" Her friends started cheering for her and hugged her tight. REX and Aibo jumped from the bed and started hopping in place. _"What's going on?! What's all the excitement?! REX wanna know!" _  
~BARK! BARK! (O0O)~ Nikita picked them up and kissed their heads. "I'm getting my first car next week! It'll be KIRA's new body!" The little drone and robotic dog cheered and nuzzled her, they were happy that they get to see KIRA's new body too. Soon everyone heard the Computer boot up and a distant yawn come from it. KIRA apparentily went in a statis nap.

_**"Hey... I was taking a nap... What's all the yelling for?"**_

REX jumped from Nikita's arms and climbed up to the PC/CPU. He growled happily and nuzzled a sensor next to the PC. _"KIRA! Mama got you a body! You'll be able to move and stuffs!"_

_**"What? Nikita is this true?"**_

"It sure is KIRA." said Nikita. "You'll be in your new body sooner than we thought."

The PC started making random sounds and noises. Maverick was startled and thought she was malfuntioning. "Oh crap... Is she alright?" He asked. Alexis laughed and patted his shoulder. "Oh don't worry Rikki. She's celebrating."

_**"OH MY CIRCUITS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I'LL BE IN MY NEW BODY SOON! YAY!"**_

REX and Aibo were dancing on the table next to KIRA's CPU and laughing. The others started laughing at how cute they were. "Man this is great! Once you get the car we can modify it!" Said Maverick. "Plus I'll be in charge of the weaponry and Attack Modes."

"Wait, what?" Alexis looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "KIRA has no need for those."

"Yes she does." Said Nikita. "Remember guys, The reason I created REX and KIRA was to use them to help stop crime and war. And to also help out humans whenever they can. So natrually she needs to be able to defend herself."

Alexis nodded in understanding and grinned. "Hey, I've been working on some Nanotechnology I created on my computer. If we can combine it with what Maverick's working on, she'll be like a unstoppable tank."

"I like that Alexis. Hey, we can finish up our homework later. Let's start on that."

"There's just one problem..." Began Maverick. "The weapons I designed are locked up at BlackHawk's base. Since I'm a genius in designing weapons, they asked me to make some and I made some for KIRA on the side. But it's stored there and heavily guarded... So..." Alexis facepalmed and shook him. "You dope! Why didn't you hide those weapons?!"  
"Ow! Quit shaking me you Manx!" She stopped shaking him and giggled. "Listen I tried but they took them." "Why did they take them?" Nikita asked. "Well... I don't know. My dad also controls that part of the branch and they're true to their name. They might use those for the XLR8 Fighter Jet." Maverick sighed and rubbed the back of his head. The girls groaned and thought about what they were going to do next. Alexis thought of a suggestion that got her friends attention.

"Let's steal them."

Nikita and Maverick stared at her in shock. Maverick though waved his arms erraticily. "A-Are you crazy little Manx?! Like I said, the place is heavily guarded and we'll get caught if we snuck in there!"

_"REX can sneak in and get them!" _

Everyone looked at the drone who was wagging his tail happily. He overheard their conversation and came up with an idea. _"REX is good with hacking and stuffs! I get KIRA's weapons by hacking and sneaking in!" _Nikita crossed her arms and sat on the bed. "I don't know REX... It'll be easier if we can just ask but then they'll ask why we want them..." Alexis groaned loudly and hit her boyfriend with a pillow. "Dammit Maverick! Don't you have special clearance to that area or something?! We need those in order for KIRA's body to work properly!"

"I do have clearance. But I don't want them asking questions you know." He said.

Nikita sighed again and shook her head. "We'll think on what to do next... For now let's just work on the Nanotechnology. Alright?" Both of them nodded and went to work on it when something was off. "Hey, did KIRA go in sleep mode again?" REX poked the PC and nodded. _"Yup! She's sleeping. Aibo sleep too." _They could hear faint snoring sounds coming from the computer and they snickered a little. "All that hyperness wore her out. I can't wait for her to see her new body soon." Said Nikita. "Me too. This is gonna be epic." Said Alexis. The three friends began their work on the Nanotechnology Alexis created. KIRA and Aibo were sleeping so REX decided to lay on Nikita's shoulder and watch them work.

...

~Later that night~

"Guys come on! I need those for the Knight Intellegence Roving Automation!"

Maverick was talking to the BlackHawk members and trying to convince them to hand the special weapons over. So far he hadn't convinced them. "Guys you know me. Once KIRA is completed I'll scan the data and we can put our plan in action. What the hell are you afraid of?" The members of the stealth group were unsure about giving him the weapons. The group of 7 looked at each other unsure if they should do it.

"I don't know man. What if your dad finds out about this?" One member said.

"Listen, I'll tell him that the weapons are no good and need to be scrapped. I'll take care of it." Maverick was getting impatent and needed to hurry before the other guards came back. One of the members sighed and waved his hand, telling the others to bring the weapons out. "Maverick you better be right about this. Because to be honest I'm sick of working for your old man."

"I know Rick. I'm sick of him too. You'll all just have to keep up the charade for a bit longer." He saw the weapons designed for KIRA brought out in a truck. He told them to take them to a abandoned werehouse outside of the city. The truck drove off as one of the members, named Rick, approched him. "What about PRISM? Have you found out where that girl hid it?" "I tried but her computer has a damn good firewall and virus blocker. Plus she may be lying about how it works."

"What makes you say that?" Rick asked.

"She could've said those things just to throw me off. Hell I've been her friend for 3 years now and she still doesn't trust me."

Rick smiled and gently hit Maverick's shoulder. "Ah, I wouldn't worry about it. You'll get your chance to grab it."

"Heh, thanks. I'd better go, and if you see Dad before I do tell him that I scrapped the weapons because they were messed up." The older man nodded as Maverick got on his motorcycle. "Oh, before I go, How's XLR8 and Hydra? And did the car arrive yet?"

"The jet and the Tank are doing great. The Marussia B2 will be here next month. The company has alot of rich ass customers that they're backed up on orders."

"Alright, I gotcha. See ya later Rick!" Maverick put on his helmet and sped off towards the outskirts of L.A. Rick and his BlackHawk team members gathered around him. He smirked and chuckled a little. "Soon we'll be so powerful even the terrorists will beg for mercy."

...

~A week later~

Nikita was anxious to get out of school. She was in her history class watching a movie on World War II but wasn't really paying attention to the details. She was more interested in going with her Dad to get her first car today. Two days ago she studied for her Driver's License and passed within 2 hours. The Driver's Ed Instructor was shocked. No one passed a Driver's Ed class within a short amount of time. Nikita's parents were happy, although Diana was a little worried about her driving so soon. She looked at the clock and sighed. It was 2:55, just 5 more minutes and she'll be out of this class and the start of their 3 day weekend. _(Ugh... could time be any slower?) _She yawned and pulled out her cell phone. Good thing she had a subsitute today or her phone would've been taken from her. Nikita put her phone on silent and texted her father. Soon she got a text from him with a sad face on it. It said:  
'I'm so sorry sweetie, but I have 3 people buying a car today and one of them is my boss's son. I can't pick you up but your mom will. Forgive me cuppie cake! :(' Nikita smiled and texted him back. 'It's okay Dad, no worries. And don't call me cupcake. :)' She sent the text and got a quick reply. It said: 'Thanks cuppie cake! xD' She almost laughed at that when the bell rang, signaling the end of class and school. She quickly got up and walked out of class towards the entrance of the building. She looked at her phone and as she was turning it up it rang. She answered it and her mother was on the other line.

"Hey mom."

"Hey dear! I assume Dad told you what happened?"

"Yup. But it's alright. I hope his boss's son doesn't give him a hard time. I met him once and I don't like him."

Her mother laughed on the other line. "I know, I don't like him either hun. But that's what happens when you're the son of a rich billionare."

Nikita rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure... Hey are you here yet? I don't see you."

"I'm over here! Look to your right."

She saw a red Nissan Ultima parked next to a school bus. She walked to the car but was stopped by Alexis. "Hey Nikki! Where you going? We were sussposed to meet Maverick after school."

"I'm getting my car today. I'll be at the werehouse afterwards. Oh, how did he get those weapons anyway?"

"Army brat told a lie to his dad." Alexis snickered. "And the old man bought it."

"Alexis that's mean." But Nikita couldn't help but grin at that. She got into her mother's car and waved at her friend. "I'll be there in an hour. See you later!" Alexis waved back as they drove off. She then waited a while when Maverick showed up on his motorcycle. She grinned and kissed him as he gave her a helmet.

"What took you sexy?"

"Sorry Alex, I had to finish up some stuff. Where's Nikita?"

"Her mom took her to get her car. Oooh! I can't wait to trick that thang out!"

Maverick smirked and sped off the school grounds, heading outside the city. Alexis whooped and laughed at how fast he was going. She loved it when he drove that fast on his bike. He whispered to himself as his smirk turned into a full on grin.

"I can't wait either... This is going to be fun."

At the Chevrolet Car Dealership Nikita and her mother Diana were walking around looking at all the different brands of cars on display. One that caught Diana's eye was a Chevy Sonic. a 4 door compact car that looked like a cross between a bunny and a hedgehog in the 'face'. "Oh look how cute this one is!" Nikita saw it and shrugged. "Its alright I guess. But I can't see myself driving that." "Why not? It's much safer than that other car you want." Nikita stared at her mom eyeing the car and saying how cute it was. "Mom. Camaros are safe. It's the dumb idiots that make them not as they seem." "Excatly my point. It's the opposite of what they seem." She resisted her urge to roll her eyes and walked towards the other cars. "I'll look around some more mom. You know, if you like that car so much, why not get it? You can trade in that old one you had for years."

"Oh no I'm not trading in that. I had that car ever since you were a baby. Besides I got that as my wedding gift." Diana smiled and went back to checking out the Chevy Sonic while Nikita looked at the other cars. She came there for the brand new Camaro but it didn't hurt to check out other cars. She stopped by a tough looking Truck that had a 50% off sticker on it. It was jet black with chrome rims. She read the sticker that was on the windshield.

"Chevrolet Avalanche. Hm, if this had an A.I he'd be tough and badass."

Nikita saw the room that had the Camaros and went inside. Her jaw dropped at the display. There was 20 Camaros all with different colors in two lines side by side. The only time she saw them was on her father's drawings a few years ago. It was her first time seeing them in person. "Wow... My god they look incredible." She saw one to her far right that caught her eye. A purple Camaro with black racing stripes. She gently ran her fingers on the hood and suddenly shuddered. The way it felt, the way it looked, the way it seemed to just call out to her, Nikita knew. She knew that this was to be KIRA's new body and her first car ever.

"You're the one...it's so perfect."

Diana was with her husband Marcus talking when they saw her staring at the purple sportscar. He grinned and tapped her shoulder. "Like it?" Nikita nodded and kept running her hand over the hood. "Like it? Dad I love it. This is the one I want."

"Great! All you need to do is give me $ 70,000 and it's yours." She stared at him in shock and was about to protest when he started laughing. "I'm joking! I'm joking! I explained to my boss about you and he said that you can have it free. No charge." She breathed a sigh of relief and socked his arm. "That was cruel you know." Diana was laughing her head off at her daughter's reaction. "Oh gosh! You should've seen the look on your face! Haha!"  
"Mom!" Marcus ruffled her black hair and grinned. "Got you good Nikki. Now come on outside, I'll have my coworker bring this out along with the keys." They walked outside with her following but not before hearing some of the other people's comments about her. There were a few checking out the Camaros when they overheard Marcus talking to Nikita. She heard one say how lucky she is and another say spoiled little bitch. She brushed it off and kept walking. Let them say whatever about her, she's not bothered by rude people's comments. "So dumb and ignorant..." She whispered to herself. She stood by her parents for a little bit as they talked about random stuff when they heard the sound of an engine. A man was driving the Purple Camaro towards them and parked in front of them. He got out of the car and looked in his mid 20's. He was tall and had a geeky look to him even though he didn't wear glasses.

"Here you are Miss Nikita! I gotta tell ya, you will LOVE this car! It is amazing inside and out!"

He gave her the keys and for the first time in years she started to tear up. Her mother hugged her and kissed her head. "You alright hun?"

"Yeah... I'm just so happy to get my first car... I can't believe I'm crying like a baby now..."

"That's how I felt when I got my first car." said Diana. "There's no words to describe the feeling."

Marcus smiled at them and told his coworker to fill out the registration papers for him. The man ran back to do that as he kissed his daughter's cheek. "I'm glad you love it sweetie. Now remember what I told you before." Nikita wiped the tears away from her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I remember. Thank you so much you guys." She suddenly snatched the keys from her dad and got into the car. She started it up and started laughing wildly like a madwoman. Her mother tapped on the window and she rolled it down.

"I know. I'll be careful."

"Good. Because like your father said, you get one ticket or get into a accident that's it on the driving. Is that clear?"

"As crystal, Mom." Diana grinned and stepped back a few feet. Nikita slowly manerved her car around and faced the exit. She looked at her parents who waved at her and she waved back. "See you all later!" With that, she sped off towards the main street of L.A. Marcus felt his wife's hand squeeze his and looked at her. "Honey she'll be fine. Remember she's our little genius girl." "I know Marcus... I can't help but worry." They walked back in the building with smiles on their faces.

...

Nikita was driving at 57 MPH on the main highway. She was heading towards the werehouse where her friends Alexis and Maverick were. Before that she went home and got REX and KIRA. She tempoairy disabled KIRA's prototype scanner so she couldn't see her presant yet. REX was excited to go somewhere outside his home. Aibo started whining and didn't want to be left alone but REX told him he could be a guard dog until they got back. That lifted the little robo dog's spirit up and he barked happily, saying he'll do his best to guard the house while they're away. REX was looking out the car window wagging his tail and flapping his wings happily. He saw all kinds of buildings and people and other cars closer up. His little procsessor was downloading all kinds of new things he was experiancing. Needless to say, the drone was happy. KIRA on the other hand was getting irratated. Since her scanner was off she couldn't see anything and that irratated her more.

_**"UGH! I wanna see my body Nikita! How long do I have to wait?!"**_

"You'll see it soon KIRA, be patent! Just a few more minutes and then you'll see yourself in your new body."

_**"Fine... I hope it's worth it. I want my new body to be sleek and sexy and BAM!"**_

Nikita chuckled and drove off the main highway and on a road outside the city. She turned around a corner towards a tall werehouse. She honked her horn three times and saw the metal doors open up. As she drove in the doors shut behind her and she drove up on a platform. She shut off the engine and got out, carrying KIRA in her arms. REX opened his wings and flew around the place, scanning everything and anything he set his little optics on.

_"Where are we Mama?"_

_**"Wait, we stopped? Hey what's going on?"**_

"Well to answer both of your questions, we're at a werehouse. This is where your body will be created KIRA." Nikita felt the CPU vibrate a bit either in excitement or nervousness. _**"Oh wow... I can't wait to see my new body soon! I'm so excited!" **_ Nikita smiled and petted the CPU. "I'm excited too KIRA." She heard footsteps and saw Alexis eyeing the Purple Camaro on the platform. She whistled and clapped her hands together.

"Holy crap that car is awesome! This is gonna be KIRA's body?! It is tight!"

"Yup. I thank my dad for designing such a beautiful machine."

Maverick walked out to see the new car and stared in shock. "Dude that car looks so amazing... I love it!"

_**"NO FAIR!" **_Yelled KIRA. _**"I want to see my body too! I'm sick of waiting!" **_Everyone looked at the CPU and Nikita smiled. "Sure, I've kept you from seeing it long enough." She turned on her scanner and KIRA scanned the place, locking her scanner on a purple colored car sitting on a platform. She didn't say anything for a few minutes which got Nikita a little worried. "KIRA? You alright?" After a few more minutes of silence the A.I spoke. _**"It's so beautiful Mama... I... I love it." **_Alexis smiled and gently rubbed her sensor. Maverick and Nikita did the same. REX flew down and touched the sensor also. It was their way of hugging her. "I'm happy you love it KIRA. Now let's get to work on turning it into a Supercar!"

Everyone cheered and started to work on the car. KIRA sat on a table connected to a computer while they worked on the car. REX even helped out by uploading a small amount of PRISM into the car. It was enough for KIRA to grasp on when she was to be installed but not enough for the car itself to go berserk. Nikita called her parents and told them that she'll be staying at her friends place for three days, since that's the intended amount of time for the A.I's body to be completed. They understood and told her to have a nice time. Nikita worked on her computer to combine the nanotechnology and the weapons to the car. It was going to be a long weekend for them.

...

~Three Days Later, September 30, 2002~

The three friends spent 3 days transforming the car into a supercar and they were almost done. Last thing they needed to do was to put the CPU inside the special place in the hood. Nikita did the honors. "Okay KIRA, Are you ready?"

_**"Am I ever! Took you all long enough! Hehe!"**_

"Heh, okay. I'm installing you now."

Maverick, Alexis and REX all watched as she put KIRA's CPU inside the special metalic covering under the hood. She hooked up all the connections and once they were done, she closed the hood of the car and stepped back. Inside the CPU, KIRA found the connections and fully integrated herself into her Processor. She felt a rush of pure energy as she controlled her new body. She needed more information, so she stretched out to all corners of the car and felt everything connecting to her main CPU. To her, it felt like she was truly alive. 10 minutes passed and Nikita was getting worried. She hadn't heard KIRA activate herself yet and wondered if something went wrong. She was going to check to see if everything was conneted properly when the engine suddenly started up. The halo-like headlights lit up and a blue scanner appeared as it slowly moved back and forth making a wooshing sound. Everyone watched as Nikita walked closer to the car and put her hand on the hood. It felt warm and silky to the touch and she could feel the Nanoskin shimmer and move beneath her fingers, a big difference from when she touched the car the first time. She decided to ask a question to see of the connections worked.

"I am Nikita Avalon, your creator. What is your name?"

A young woman's voice can be heard coming from the car. "I am the Knight Intellengence Roving Automation. But you all can call me KIRA. Now what's with the shocked faces?"

Everyone cheered as they ran up to KIRA. REX was doing loop-de-loops in the air laughing and growling in joy. Maverick and Alexis was amazed that KIRA had full control of her new body. Nikita smiled and gently kissed the hood, she was glad nothing went wrong with the installation.

"Oh my god! This is so awesome Nikita!" Alexis hugged her friend tight and whooped in happiness. "I can't believe it worked!

"Alex! You're squishing me! Haha!" As she said this, Maverick hugged her and started laughing. "Nikita you are amazing! This is amazing!" The three friends were overjoyed and kept cheering. REX landed on KIRA's roof and started purring. KIRA giggled and made her nanoskin move a little to 'hug' him. "Aw, REX. You like my new body too?"

_"Yeah! It's awesome! REX is happy that everyone is happy and that you're happy!"_

"In other words we're all happy. Haha!" KIRA moved a little closer to them, which got their attention and they all clapped for her. "How does it feel to move for the first time?" Asked Nikita. "It feels great! I'm able to control all my major funtions! I can't wait to burn rubber on the highway!" _"But you can't KIRA. Mr. Marcus said no speeding or you'll get a ticket. Or Impoundeds." _The A.I groaned and blew air out of her exaust. "Oh fine then REX." KIRA tried going forward when she suddenly backed up too fast and hit some empty wooden boxes. REX flew in the air to avoid the collision and gasped. _"OH NOES! KIRA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" _Everyone ran and got the wooden debris off of her. KIRA chuckled nerviously and lurched forward. "I'm okay. Um... I guess I don't have this driving thing down yet... Ehehe..." Nikita sighed and patted the side door. "I'll teach you how to drive properly, no worries." Alexis giggled and removed the rest of the wood using a broom as Nikita and REX put it all in a pile. Meanwhile Maverick took out a descreet scanner and used it to quickly scan the Camaro. He then put it back in his pocket and smirked. He got the data he wanted and now he could put his plan into action soon. But for now, he'll stick around and keep pretending that he's their friend. Alexis leaned against him and yawned. He put his arms around her and kissed her head. One thing he didn't expect was falling in love with her, that he didn't mind at all.

"Sleepy little Manx?"

"Yeah... I'm really sleepy... Plus I need to get home. I promised my Parents that I'd be home at 9:00."

Nikita walked over and stretched out yawning. "I'm tired too. Ready to go home?" They both nodded and walked to KIRA who was giggling for some reason. She whispered to them and opened her doors. "Look, REX is in a ball asleep sucking his thumb. Isn't he cute?" They looked in the backseat and smiled. REX was curled up sleeping while sucking his claw-like thumb. Maverick and Alexis carefully climbed in and put the sleeping drone in the front passenger seat. They left the werehouse and Nikita allowed KIRA to drive for a bit. She got the hang of it and was soon crusing down the road at 55 miles per hour. It felt great to have a body of her own after a whole year of just being in her CPU box. KIRA could feel the road beneath her wheels and could see more clearly than ever before. Plus she loved the color of her paintwork. Purple was now her favorite color. She looked in her driver's seat and saw Nikita asleep. She also saw Maverick and Alexis sleeping in the backseat. "Aw... They're all in REM sleep. I'll drive around for a bit longer then take them home." KIRA took the long route home in order to sightsee. She darkened her windows just in case a cop saw her. No way she was getting impounded on her first night driving.

KIRA took Maverick and Alexis home and drove Nikita and REX back to their house. She woke her up and told her that they made it home. It was 10:00pm so Nikita's parents were fast asleep. She held REX in her arms and quietly entered her house and walked up to her room. She put the drone next to Aibo who was recharging in his little station. She was too tired to change into her PJs so she jumped in her bed and fell fast asleep. KIRA used her Microjam to open up the garage door and parked herself next to an Nissan Ultima and a Dodge Durango. She scanned the cars and chuckled to herself. The vehicles were at least 10 years old and it surprised her to see that they were still running good.

"Hehehe. I'm glad Mama didn't pick an old raggidy car as my new body. Ooh! This body of mine fits like a glove!"

She giggled and powered down for a recharge nap. This was the beginning of a new journey for KIRA, one she'll never forget.

...

The members of BlackHawk analyzed the data sent to them by Maverick before he went to sleep. On a huge screen, a 3D Hologram of KIRA appeared showing everything that's built into her. On the opposite side, a 3D hologram of REX appeared showing how he worked. But a part of his chest cavity was black since the scanner couldn't scan that area. The leader, Rick was grinning eviliy at the holograms. "All Maverick has to do now is aquire PRISM and then we can began Project S.H.A.D.O.W."

"What about XLR8 and Hydra?" One of the members asked.

"Oh don't worry Keith. We'll have to wait on Maverick to tell us what to do next."

The BlackHawk members kept analying the data on them and trying to access the hidden data on REX. Something bad was happening and everything was not as it seemed with Maverick Deunan. He was plotting not only against his father and the Athena branch of the Military, he was planning on stealing Nikita's knowledge of PRISM and betraying her. The next year will be filled with dark secrets and soon betrayal.

AN: Jeez! Took me 3 freaken days to finish this... R&amp;R please! :3


	5. AI Rising: Genesis Chapter 5

A.I. Rising: Genesis Chapter 5

Author's Note: Well, I realized that if people want to review, they can. But I just crave them like cookies so please Review so I'll know you all like it! :D *Somewhat Lemon warning in this chapter* Update: Wow! 6 Reviews! Thank you for reviewing guys and gals! *gives out cookies*

Disclaimer: Knight Rider belongs to the Late Glen A Larson. Any OC's are mine.

Year: 2003 Date: August 28th

It's been a year since KIRA got her new body. And boy was she loving it. For a few weeks she had gotten better at driving and even activating her new Attack Mode. She practiced at the warehouse where her body was modified and raced along a homemade track Maverick created. She's also gotten new upgrades ever since then. Her Attack Mode consisted of her body transforming into a sleeker version of a Camaro mixed with a racecar. Special guards would cover her headlights but still allowed her to shine light through. Her spoiler would rise up and flare out a little, and two small air ducts would appear on the hood to cool down her engine just in case she overheated. Plus 4 medium-sized saw blades would appear on both sides of the car and spin rapidly. These blades are attached to the underside in this form and they're made out of high grade steel and are diamond-tipped, meaning they could slice through a tank and through concrete with ease. KIRA can also turbo boost high in the air and land safely without damage. Nikita, Alexis, and Maverick decided to turn the warehouse into their own base of operations, secret of course. No one knew about this place except for them. REX also got a upgrade. Nikita made it to where the little drone could fly at greater speeds, release tiny trackers and fire out an EMP wave. EMP meaning Electromagnetic Pulse. It wasn't as strong as KIRA's EMP but just as effective in stopping electronics. And the trackers he could stick onto either machines or people to follow and track their movements without them noticing. KIRA and REX were happy to get these upgrades.

A month after this, Nikita announced that she wanted to create 3 more A.I's and create a team of Supercar crime fighters. Alexis loved the idea but Maverick wasn't sure about it. How can she be able to make sure that no one finds out about their sentience? Nikita provided the answer. Hire drivers and assign them to each A.I. After talking about it thoroughly, they all agreed on it. But Nikita couldn't create them yet, after they graduate High school is when she'll create them. Thanks to their high credits they'll graduate by next year.

When Nikita showed her parents what she and her friends did they had mixed feelings about it. Marcus was glad that KIRA had a body of her own but wasn't happy about the weapons installed in her. Diana was the same. Once Nikita explained to them about what she was planning to do, they still didn't like it and even her father didn't want her to do it. KIRA spoke up and told them that it's thanks to Nikita that she can follow her Mama's dream and create a world were there are no more crimes or war. After thinking about it they reluctantly allowed her to follow her dream. As parents they were worried but Marcus and Diana trusted their daughter to do the right thing.

Right now they were on their two month summer break from school. Nikita was tinkering with Aibo's software and making him more intelligent. The company in Japan that made the Robot Dogs shut down the AIBO PROJECT due to financial problems. All the people that owned an Aibo were sad and disappointed to hear that. But before the shut down, all the robot doggies received an upgrade over Wi-Fi and they now acted like tiny personal computers. Thanks to that, Aibo was learning to surf the web. Nikita saw Aibo's little tail wag and a happy emoji appeared on his face scanner.

~Bark! ('u')~

She smiled and petted his head. "I'm almost done Aibo. Then you can play with REX and KIRA."

~Bark Woof! (^o^)~

Nikita smiled and continued her task. Once she was done, she closed the opening on his chest as Aibo jumped in her arms and snuggled her. She laughed and gave him a kiss on the head. "Man, you're really hyper today. What's going on cutie?"

~Grr, Bark! xD~ Aibo sent a tiny shock to her arm, simulating a puppy nipping playfully. Then he jumped out of her arms and ran outside to where his fellow A.I friends were. "Ever since he got updated he's been more hyper, I guess that's a good thing." Nikita got up and headed downstairs towards the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. As she was leaving, she heard an engine outside and groaned.

"Dammit! I told her not to drive around without me!"

She quickly ran outside to see KIRA in the street drifting. Wait... Drifting? Where'd she learn to do that? REX and Aibo were sitting on the brick fence watching and cheering her on. Nikita was pissed. If someone caught a driverless car speeding and drifting who knows what they'll do.

"KIRA GET IN HERE NOW!"

The A.I did a U-turn and drove up next to her giggling. Before Nikita had a chance to scold her, the driver's side window rolled down and revealed a laughing Diana. Needless to say, Nikita was shocked. "Mom?! My god, what the heck are you doing?!" Her mother kept laughing and got out of the car. "KIRA was showing me how she learned to Drift from watching that Fast and Furious movie. I had fun riding with her!" KIRA giggled more and spoke up. "It was really fun doing that! I'm a natural Tokyo Drifter!"

Nikita face palmed and sighed. "What if the neighbors saw you doing that and ended up calling the cops?"

"They couldn't do nothing if they even tried." Said KIRA. "And besides, it's still early and everyone is at work." Diana grinned and patted KIRA's side door. "I'm sorry Nikita. I never knew how much fun Camaros could be!"

"Careful mom, you'll give her an ego."

The A.I scoffed and pretended to be offended. "Why Mama! How dare you accuse moi of having an Ego? I say if I had a white glove I'd smack thee!"

The 16yr old chuckled and tapped KIRA's window. "Okay, very funny. But still be careful next time, ok?"

"Hehe! I will. Hey can we go downtown for a drive? Please?"

"Um, sure. But why?" Nikita asked.

"There's an old car show I wanna go to. I've never seen old model vehicles before so please with Sugary Antifreeze on top?" REX climbed in the passenger seat, he was ready to go out again. "Well, Alright. It'd be nice to see some I guess. Mom you wanna come?" Diana shook her head and picked up Aibo, who nuzzled her cheek. "No, it's alright. I'm planning on relaxing today. This is my week off from work." Nikita shrugged and got inside. "Okay then. If Dad comes back from work tell him we'll be back soon." "I will honey. Have fun you two!" Her mother waved at them as they drove off down the street. Aibo pulled up a picture of dogs running on his face scanner and typed in a question. Diana read it aloud. "Can we watch the Documentary on Dogs?" She smiled and petted the little robot and went inside. "Oh of course we can cutie." Aibo barked happily and snuggled into her more. ~Ruff! (^w^)~ She sat down and turned on the TV to the National Geographic channel when she noticed a letter on the table. She picked it up and saw that it came from Mensa Academy.

"Okay... What do they want?" Diana opened the letter and read it. She frowned a little after she read it. "Nikita isn't going to like this..."

Meanwhile Nikita was driving down Downtown L.A. REX was looking out the window like always and pointing out what he sees. She was curious as to why KIRA had an interest in seeing old-fashioned cars. "Hey KIRA? Why the sudden interest in old cars?"

"Well, They're like the Grandmas and Grandpas of modern vehicles today. Plus I've never seen any up close. It'd be fun to see them!"

She smiled a little. "How would you feel seeing a old model Camaro?"

KIRA giggled. "I'd say 'Hi Grandpa Cammy! I'm the new model Camaro!"

This time Nikita laughed. "Um, KIRA? Old cars like those don't have A.I's. The technology for that didn't exist back then." This was something KIRA didn't know, she thought all cars were the same like her, REX and Aibo. She was silent for a few minutes before she spoke. "So they don't have A.I's like me, REX and Aibo?"

"Nope. They're too old to have them. What you thought that all cars, trucks and other vehicles were like you?" KIRA was saddened by that fact and remained quiet. Nikita noticed this and realized that the A.I really didn't know about how other cars worked. Once she had gotten her body she went through training out on the warehouse tracks, so she didn't have time to see if other cars had A.I's like her or not. "Oh damn... I'm sorry KIRA... I thought you knew."

"Oh, it's okay Nikita. I somewhat knew we were the only ones. Your parent's cars are outdated so I knew they couldn't talk. I just thought every car was the same... like me." Nikita felt so dumb at that moment. But it fascinated her to know that her creation wanted other A.I.'s to talk too. "KIRA? You want to speak to more like yourself?"

"Yeah, REX and Aibo are cool but I want to interface with more A.I's. The computers I've talked to have no emotion. They're like mindless drones."

_"Hey! REX is not mindless! ...Whatever dat means."_

"No offence REX." she said with laughter in her voice. Nikita was really impressed. KIRA wanted some other form of contact. She smirked. "Hey KIRA? After I graduate from school next year I'm planning on creating more A.I's. So by then you'll have some new friends."

"Really? Cool! Hey, what kind of A.I's will they be? Will they have the same type of body like I do?"

"Haha! Be patent grasshopper. You'll find out soon."

She groaned and sped up a little more, reaching 57mph. "Oh come on! I need info!"

"And you'll get it soon." Nikita said. KIRA was learning more and more each day. She just couldn't believe it took the A.I this long to notice that they were the only ones in existence at the moment. Well she's only 3 years old so she's still learning about her environment. REX climbed into her lap and looked out the driver's side window. "Careful no one sees you REX." _"I always careful Mama. Hey, where's Alexis and Maverick? I hadn't heard from them all day." _REX asked.

"Me either... I hope they're okay." Said KIRA.

Nikita suddenly blushed a little and didn't want to answer. KIRA and REX noticed this sudden reaction. "Nikita? Are you alright? Your body tempiture rose a few degrees."

"Oh, Um, I'm fine."

_"You sure Mama? Your face is reds."_

"Yes I'm fine. As for your question, Those two are... on a date." she said. KIRA snickered and REX tilted his head. The little drone didn't get it but she did. "Aw! I hope they have fun then."  
_"KIRA what's a date? In my databanks it's a type of fruit. Are they eating fruits?"_  
"I'll tell you when you're a bit older REX. Hehehe..."

Nikita was glad the little drone didn't know what a true date was. "I hope those two behave themselves. Yeesh!" They continued down the freeway to the old car show while they talked about different things.

...

Maverick was at Alexis's house in the living room on his cell phone. Her parents and older brother were out so both of them were alone together. Alexis was in her room planning a surprise for him but he didn't know what. Not that he cared at the moment. He was on the phone talking to Rick, one of the stealth members of BlackHawk about Project SHADOW. By the tone of his voice, he wasn't happy.

"Dammit Rick! What do you mean they're not finished with it yet? I gave them a exact copy of KIRA's and REX's coding. They should've been done with it by now!"

_[I'm sorry Maverick. I blame your stupid father! He came THIS close to finding out and to be honest it's pissing me off. I'll be so glad when he retires next year and you take over. I can't stand this.]_

"He doesn't know about what we're doing to XLR8 does he?"

_[No. He doesn't. He doesn't even know about SHADOW and Hydra either. We've already reprogrammed the Fighter Jet and the Tank by the way.]_

Maverick chuckled a little. "Good. Make sure you keep it that way. Heh, Too bad Dad scrapped the Hydra, It's working well for us."

Rick laughed on the other line. _[It sure is. I can see his face when we tell him what we're planning to do. And he can't do anything about it.]_

"Damn right he can't." Maverick heard something from upstairs and whispered in his phone. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll call you in a few hours to check up on the project." He hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. He went upstairs to Alexis's room and smelled blueberry perfume. He smirked and peeked in the door. He saw Alexis wearing a thong and a very revealing bra. He entered her room and hugged her from behind. She chuckled and leaned into his embrace. "Rikki I told you not to come in until I'm done." "Sorry sexy, Couldn't help it. Where did you get this lovely outfit?" He ran his hands down her chest to her thighs, making her giggle a bit. "I bought it at Adam and Eve. Com. My parents don't know I have this, if they did they'd freak."

"Well, it looks good on you little Manx." He started kissing her neck which was her tickle spot. Alexis laughed and gently pushed him on her bed. "Hang on, I have a treat for you." She put a blindfold on him and he frowned. "Aww, come on Alexis. I want to see what you're doing."

"And you will. Just relax for a minute."

Maverick didn't like how he was blindfolded, but he trusted his girlfriend so he tried to relax a little. He felt his shirt being unbuttoned and pulled off of him. He also felt his pants and boxers being pulled off of him. He smirked as he felt her hands on his chest this time. The way they felt made him shudder. "Enjoying yourself my girl?" Alexis chuckled and kept rubbing her hands along his chest, going down to his slowly hardening erection. "I sure am cutie." She smirked and started to fondle his erection, which made him gasp. "Ooh damn girl... Don't tease me now." He heard snickering and felt something tight, but not too tight, go around his erection. He quickly figured out what it was that was on him, and soon as he did Alexis kissed him.

"Little Manx? Why is there a cock ring on me?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I like to tease ya."

The girl started snickering and was about to kiss him again when he ripped the blindfold off and suddenly flipped her on her back, he grinned as he stared into her blue eyes. "Big mistake doing that Little Manx..." He kissed her deeply and fondled her breasts. Alexis moaned into the kiss and slapped his behind. Maverick chuckled and broke the kiss to take the cock ring off, but he couldn't as it was on there tight. "Ugh! Stupid thing!" Alexis laughed at how frustrated he was getting so she put her hand on his. "Impatent aren't we? Here, let me." She carefully slid the ring off and threw it on the floor, then she spread her legs apart and winked at him. Maverick grinned and got on top of her. This was the first time they decided to go all the way and he was nervous, but didn't show it. Alexis looked like a goddess to him. He fell in love with her ever since he accidently grabbed her bikini top at the pool that day. Since then they've been dating and holding back on their growing urges for each other. Now after talking about it, they decided to have their special moment together. In other words, sex. Alexis thrusted her hips up and smirked at him. "I'm ready Maverick..."  
"Good, just a warning though: I might be rough."  
"I don't mind. I like it rough."  
He chuckled and slowly but swiftly entered into her. When he did he saw her expression and got worried that he accidently hurt her. "Alexis you alright?" She didn't answer for a few minutes and nodded. "Y-yeah... Damn you're big." "All the more to love you with. Hehe."

*AN: Yeah, not gonna get into any more details about their little sex encounter. This story is rated T ya know.*

For the next hour Alexis and Maverick enjoyed their "naughty time" together. Let's just say after they lost their virginity they felt like they were on cloud nine. Right now they were still in bed holding each other on the verge of falling asleep. Maverick was lazily playing with Alexis's hair as he sighed.

"Something wrong hun?" she asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just happy is all."

She smiled and gently kissed his chest. "I have a feeling I know why."

"Heh. Of course you do my little Manx."

"Hey Maverick?" Alexis looked up at him. "I'm curious. Why do you call me that?"

"Manx?" He thought for a moment and shrugged. "You remind me of a mischivous troublemaking cat. Um, if you want me to stop calling you that it's fine."

"Oh no. It's alright. I like being called a mischivous troublemaking pussy."

"And boy did it feel good too." Both laughed at the dirty joke as she hit him with a stuffed doll. They enjoyed each other's company for 30 minutes more when Maverick's cell phone rang. He groaned and nuzzled his girlfriend's hair. "Man... I don't want to answer that..."  
"Then don't. Let it go to voicemail." She hugged his arm and yawned. But the phone rang 2 more times before he got up to answer it. What he didn't expect was Rick on the other line.

"Rick, I'm a little busy here... What is it?" He headed in Alexis's bathroom so she wouldn't overhear.

_[Bad news... Your father caught us and demanded we shut down Project S.H.A.D.O.W.]_

That got his attention. "He did what?! How the hell did you guys let him find out?!"

_[He saw us tampering with Hydra's A.I system and saw the car plus XLR8... We thought we had everything guarded! He's here yelling at Bruce and the rest of the members. What can we do now?]_

Maverick thought for a second and came up with an idea. One that he'll make sure won't go wrong. He decided to speak in Russian, since that's his native language, over the phone. Alexis heard him in her bathroom and got worried. He sounded upset and mentioned something called S.H.A.D.O.W. Maverick stopped speaking Russian and spoke harshly over the phone.

"You got that Rick? I don't want him interfering with this! Make sure the bastard knows that!"

Rick chuckled deviously over the other line. _[Hehe... Understood sir. He'll regret this...]_

"I'll be there in 20 minutes. Don't let him do anything." He hung up the phone and got out the bathroom. He got dressed quickly as Alexis stared at him. She understood Russian but didn't tell him that she overheard him. She pretended not to notice when he finished getting dressed. "Rikki? Is something wrong?"

"Something happened back at base. I got to go." He kissed her and walked out the room. Alexis put on her robe and ran after him before he got to the front door. "Wait! What happened at the Military base? It's not anything bad is it?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with Manx." He said a little too harshly. He looked at her and saw a worried expression on her face. He smiled and assured her that nothing was wrong. "Alexis I'll deal with it. Don't worry too much about it. I'll see you later."

"Okay then... See you." She watched him exit the house and get on his motorcycle. He put on his helmet and sped off towards the Athena Military Base. Alexis walked back upstairs and sighed. Whatever it was, she had a bad feeling about it. _(Maverick never spoke harshly like that before... I hope nothing's wrong...) _She started to clean up her room and got in the shower. She didn't understand, what was Project S.H.A.D.O.W? And why was it so important to keep his father away from it? After her shower she'll call Nikita and ask her about it.

...

Nikita, KIRA, and REX were at the old car show looking at the old-model cars from the 20's all the way to the 80's. REX disguised himself as a toy robot so he could look around too. KIRA activated her silent mode and crept inch by inch around the cars. Being careful not to be seen by the other people there. "Wow... Just think they were created over 100 years ago..." Nikita chuckled and whispered in her watch, which doubled as a comlink. It was a prototype she made so she could talk to her car from far away. "Like the cars KIRA?"

"Yeah. They're all restored to their natural luster and they look amazing! Ohhh! If only they could talk I'd ask them all about how life was back then!"

Nikita smiled and was glad the A.I was enjoying herself. She looked around some more when her cellphone rang. She answered it and it was Alexis on the other line. "Hey Alex. What's up?"

_[Can I talk to you about something real quick?]_

"If this is about you losing your virginity, I really don't want to hear it."

Nikita heard her sigh loudly over the line. _[No you dope! It's about Maverick. He got a call from the army base and he sounded pissed. He spoke in Russian and I overheard some of it. I think something's gonna happen soon.]_

She frowned and spoke a little quietly on the phone. "Really? What did you hear him say?"

_[Listen, I can't say over the phone. Can you come by my house? I'll tell you what I heard. It's just so strange...]_

"On my way." She hung up and turned to walk out of the parking lot where the Car Show was being held. "So... Little Maverick is keeping secrets huh?" She raised her comlink to her mouth and whispered into it. "KIRA, we got to go now. Alexis called and told me to come over her place."

"Aww!" KIRA didn't want to leave and voiced her detest. "We've only been here for an hour! What she want anyways?!"

"Listen I'll take you to the next car show, now get over here. Alexis sounded worried and she never heard her speak like that before."

"Something wrong with Alexis? On my way!"

A few minutes later she pulled up by Nikita and opened her door. Nikita got in and quickly drove off towards her friend's place. REX undid his disguise and looked at his creator. _"Mama why we leave? They were gonna show an old trolley car I wanna see." _"We can see it next time REX. Alexis asked me to come over her place. She sounded urgent."

"Did she say why she wanted to see you?" KIRA asked.

"Something about Maverick receiving a call that got him upset. We'll see once we get there."

_"Maverick upsets? REX never seen him get mads before."_

"Yeah and I never heard of him keeping secrets either." Nikita sped on the highway and furrowed her eyebrows. True Maverick was her friend but she didn't trust him. Whatever Alexis has to say about him better not be bad news.

...

Nikita got to Alexis's house and got out of the car. Since no one was around REX was able to fly up to the door and ring the doorbell. Nikita stood beside the drone as Alexis opened it. "Hey guys… Come in." REX and Nikita walked in and shut the door. KIRA listened in through the comlink so she could hear what Alexis wanted to talk about. The girls and drone walked upstairs to her room, REX landed on the bed while Nikita sat in a chair. The drone sniffed the bed and tilted his head.

"_Alexis? Did you and Maverick mate already?"_

Alexis blushed as KIRA burst out laughing on the comlink. Nikita rolled her eyes. "That's why I didn't sit on the bed…." The girl sighed and petted his head. "Now's not the time boy." REX shrugged and laid on a giant teddy bear that was sitting on the bed. "Alright Alex, what's going on with Maverick?" Nikita asked. Alexis sat on the bed and looked at her. "Well, after our time together… His phone rang and when he answered it his expression changed. I've never seen him sound and act like that before…"

"How did he act on the phone?"

"He was pissed. And cursing in Russian. I couldn't understand much, but I overheard him say something about his father telling the BlackHawk members to cancel Project S.H.A.D.O.W."

"Project S.H.A.D.O.W?" Nikita didn't like the sound of that. "What exactly is that?"

"Sounds like something on the Matrix." KIRA said over the comlink.

"I don't know. He also mentioned XLR8 and something called Hydra. I think Maverick and those BlackHawk guys were working on something in secret. I pretended to not overhear and asked him what's wrong. But he spoke to me in a harsh tone."

"So he's hiding something and didn't want anyone to find out." Said Nikita. "His dad found out and was obviously pissed off about it. What I don't get is why he's keeping it a secret in the first place." Alexis nodded and sighed. She was worried about Maverick and who could blame her? He's her boyfriend and she loved him. "Hey, this was the first time he spoke to you like that?" "Yeah. But he assured me that everything will be fine, and then just took off." REX chirped and climbed in Alexis's lap. _"REX is curious about Project S.H.A.D.O.W. I wanna know what it is." _"I'd like to know that too." Nikita crossed her arms and blew her bangs out of her face. "Alexis. You know how I don't trust him with certain things right?"

"Yeah."

"Something in my gut tells me that he shouldn't be trusted at all."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Damn Nikki… Maverick's your friend, and my Boyfriend. What is it about him that you don't trust?" Nikita stared at her and frowned. "When I have an answer, I'll let you know." Alexis shook her head lightly and threw a stuffed doll at her, she smiled a little and yawned. "Well, I don't blame ya then. You've always been a serious person." "Hehe, of course I've have. You know how I am Alex." She chuckled and raised her comlink to speak to KIRA. "Hey KIRA? Mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure! What up?"

"Find out everything you can on BlackHawk. I want to know who they really are."

"Roger Dodger! I'm on it!" KIRA Began to analyze what and who the team members were. While she was doing that, Nikita smiled as Alexis laughed. "Roger Dodger? She's been watching too many TV shows."  
"I blame my mom for introducing her to TV. Do you know she loves Pokémon?"  
"Really? Now she and my brother have something in common." Both girls laughed and REX looked at them. He didn't understand why they were laughing so he just shrugged it off as something human related. A few minutes later everyone heard two beeps from Nikita's comlink. "Got something KIRA?"

"Um… Yeah… It's a something all right."

"Well? What did you find?" she asked. KIRA was hesitant to answer and was unsure herself of what she found. All she knows is that everyone won't look at Maverick the same again. "Girls? You won't like what I found…" Alexis sat next to Nikita and spoke in the comlink. "What is it KIRA?"

"Um... It's true BlackHawk is the best stealth team the Military has. Except they're planning a revolt."

Alexis and Nikita looked at each other then back at the comlink. "And get this, Maverick's involed too."

The girls couldn't believe what they were hearing. They're going to betray the Miltary and Maverick is helping them? How is that possible? Nikita didn't like the sound of this and neither did Alexis. "Wait a minute! Why would he betray his own father and help them turn against them? KIRA you've better not be lying!"

"HEY! I never tell lies! I warned you that you wouldn't like it!" KIRA was irratated that her friend accused her of lying. "Alex stop. She's programmed not to lie unless I tell her too. Believe me she's telling the truth..."

"Oh... Sorry KIRA... I just can't believe this..." said Alexis.

"It's okay. Um, you guys wanna hear what else I found?" Nikita told her to continue and KIRA revealed some startling information. "Not only are they planning to overthrow the Athena Branch, they took and reprogrammed the fighter jet XLR8 and their tank Hydra. Plus..."

"Go on. Tell us what else." Nikita was not liking this at all and it showed on her face. REX was listening in and felt the anger eminating from her, which made him a little angry. Since he showed his teeth and growled a little. "I managed to hack into BlackHawk's base... The jet and the Tank aren't the only A.I's... There's another one called the Stealth Hyper Automated Drone Obliteration War-machine. Code name; SHADOW." Alexis gasped and stuttered a little. "T-That's what Rikki was talking about! Something called SHADOW!"

"Maverick was the one that created it... Hm? Hang on a second." KIRA was still hacking into their private files when she came across something that resembled her and REX's data. When she scanned the files, she got upset. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

"What happened?" Nikita asked.

"That no good... TRIATOR! SHADOW's data is copied from mine and REX's! Only way that could've happened is-"

"Is if he scanned your and REX's bodies just to aquire the data for PRISM..." Nikita stood up and punched the wall. She was beyond pissed off now. "That son of a bitch! I knew I couldn't trust him right from the fucking start! Now he has a fucking copy of their data and PRISM!" She glanced at Alexis and grinded her teeth. "And you told me to trust the bastard... 'Oh he's our friend now, tell him about it!' " The blond-haired girl had tears in her eyes as she shook her head. "I-I didn't know that he... Nikita how was I sussposed to know?! I thought he could be trusted since he's-"

"Don't you dare say it." Nikita interrupted her. "And to think, I was starting to consider him a friend... That bastard wanted us to finish up KIRA's body just so he could copy the data! Not only that, he somehow copied REX's without my knowlodge! Alexis you didn't share with him anything did you!?" "N-no I didn't! Nikita I'm your friend, I could never do that!" At this point Nikita was yelling at her. REX and KIRA were surprised to hear their creator blow up at her friend like this. REX held his tail and whimpered, he was scared and didn't like the yelling. "OH LIKE I BELIEVE YOU! HE PROBABLY FUCKED YOU JUST SO HE COULD GET INFORMATION ABOUT PRISM OUT OF YOU! LISTEN HE CAN'T BE TRUSTED AND HE'S CERTANTLY NOT MY DAMN FRIEND ANYMORE! ONCE I SEE THAT LYING, SNEAKING BITCH I'LL KICK HIS ASS!" She panted from screaming at her and closed her eyes. When she opened them She saw that her friend was on the verge of crying and calmed down a little. She put her hand on her shoulder and sighed. "Look... I'm sorry Alex... I...ugh. I don't know what to think about this anymore..." Nikita felt Alexis hug her tight and start crying. "I-it's alright... I should've known about him but..." She let go and wiped her eyes. "Nikki... I love him and I don't know what to do..." "I know you do. But I have an idea. KIRA and REX you listen too. All of you do not mention to him about what we found out." Alexis nodded as did REX. KIRA voiced her understanding through the comlink. "Roger that. Mama do you have a plan?"

"Yeah. Looks like I'm gonna have to create the other three A.I's early..."

REX snarled loudly, making the girls look at him. They saw his teeth bared and his wings flared out. He was upset after hearing everything Maverick was doing.

_"I'M MAD AS A BAT! REX THOUGHT MAVERICK WAS A FRIEND! BUT HE NO FRIEND AT ALL! HE MADE MAMA MAD AND ALEXIS CRY! REX WILL BITE HIM!"_

Seeing the little drone act like that and say those things caused the girls to smile. "I don't blame you REX. But remember what I said, pretend that you don't know anything."

_"I promise Mama. Grr..._"

Alexis sat on the bed and sighed heavily. To think Maverick was involved in a plot to overthrow the Military. And he created a A.I for himself. Who knows what else he's going to do now? "Hey... If Maverick is planning all this, then why did he make KIRA's weapons?" Nikita thought for a moment and spoke in the comlink. "KIRA do a systems check on yourself." The A.I did a systems check and everything came up good. "Everythings okay. I'm not experiancing any malfuntions or abnormalities." "Oh good. Well to answer that I think he did it just so he can copy how they're connected. He created that SHADOW A.I. so why not? He had no need to tamper with KIRA's weapons."  
"I see... Ugh, I'm a fool to fall in love with him."  
"No your not. You got bit by the Love Bug so it's to be expected."

"What does a Volkswagon Beetle got to do with anything?" KIRA asked.

_"I think it's a... um... a saying meaning love at first sight." _Said REX.

Nikita looked at the drone and raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

REX wagged his tail_. "REX heard it on the Soap Opera show!" _ She chuckled and petted him. "Mom and her Soaps. Hey Alexis, I'm gonna leave for home and design the A.I's. Call me if anything happens."

"Sure, I will."

REX jumped on Nikita's shoulder and headed out the door, but before she left she turned and looked at her friend who was still sitting on the bed. "Alexis I'd forget about him if I were you. I hate to say this but he might break your heart." She left the room and closed the door behind her. Alexis held a pillow close to her and closed her eyes. She needed to do alot of thinking. _(Easier said than done...)_

Nikita got inside the car and drove off towards home. REX reviewed everything that he found out and started growling again. She petted him and he calmed down. The little drone was upset. KIRA couldn't blame him. She herself was unsure on what to do with this new info. Why did Maverick create SHADOW and take over XLR8 and Hydra? And to what other purpsoe then to revolt? KIRA noticed that they were going 60mph in a 55mph lane on the highway. "Nikita? You're going too fast. A cop might catch us." "Oh, sorry." She slowed down a little and suddenly hit the steering wheel out of frustration. Good thing KIRA barely felt it. "You okay Mama?"

"I will be once we find out what that prick is up to."

"Oh. How are you going to get the bodies for the other A.I's?"

"That won't be a problem. That school I went to when I was younger provides me with money since my I.Q is high."

"You mean Mensa Academy?"

"Yup. I'll use some of it to get the cars I need."

"Okay then... Are you mad about what Maverick is doing?"

She sighed and looked at the voice moduator. "Yeah... I'm also a little saddened by the fact he stole my technology to create his own A.I. He betrayed my trust in him so he's not my friend anymore... Come to think of it, he never was all the years I've known him."

"I'm sorry Mama."

"Hey, no need to aplogize KIRA. We all feel a little down right now." Nikita kept driving and couldn't help but think about Maverick's involvement with BlackHawk. Why was he doing all of this anyway? She remembered back when they were kids, he said to her that he wanted to create his own robot one day. To her he seemed like a shy wimpy kid who loved robots. Deep down inside she also knew something wasn't right about him, but didn't know what. Her thoughts were interrupted when her cellphone rang. Since she was driving KIRA answered it for her. "Hello! Who is calling?"

"KIRA you know who! Haha! It's Diana. Is Nikita there?"

"Hey mom. I'm here. Whats up?"

"I recevied a letter from Mensa Academy. They want you to take another I.Q. test."

"What? Mom I took that test when I was five! I thought that was a one time thing."

"Well they want you to take another one or else they'll stop your money from going through. I called them about this and they said it's nessacary to prove your intellegence. And you have to take it or else they'll stop your funding in your bank account. I was mad when I heard them say that!"

Nikita rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll take the stupid test. When do I have to take it?"

"Tomorrow at 9:30am. The princible was adamant about it. Sweetie I know that you're the smartest girl in my books and that you can ace it."

"Yeah..." _(Like I have time to do this crap.) _"I'm on my way home so I'll see you later."

"Okay! See you soon honey!" KIRA hung up the phone and asked a question. "I don't get it, in my databanks Mensa Academy only requires a person to take a test once. So why are they forcing you to take another one?" "I don't know KIRA. This is really irratating." She wanted to hurry and create the other A.I's but that has to wait until the day after tomorrow.

...

At BlackHawk's base, the members were packing up their equipment in huge trucks and getting ready to leave. Maverick held a gun to his father's head and watched the stealth group pack up. General Bardock Deunan glared at his son who was grinning evily.

"Maverick why are you doing this? All I wanted was the best for you and for you to take over when I'm done. This plan of yours isn't going to work."

"Oh shut up. I never wanted to take over. Once I copied the data Nikita created I knew I'd be able to follow my own dreams."

"Creating a robotic army to cause havoc and distruction is a madman's dream! Once your friend finds out she'll be disapponted in you like I am!"

Maverick laughed and poked Bardock's head with the gun. "Who the fuck cares if she does? I'm planning on forcing her to reveal to me how to create PRISM so I can use it for myself. You know father, I've always wanted to create robots for war. And with this, I can. Hey, you know that war that's been going on between America and Afganistan for... what? 4 years now? Thanks to the stupid Presidant we're not even making a fucking dent in winning. With my army of A.I's we'll be able to finally win by killing off the entire fucking country."

Bardock could not believe what he was hearing. He never knew how much his son was twisted in the head. "Son you're mad! If you do that you'll cause World War 3 and endanger everyone! I will not allow this madness to continue anymore!"

"Madness? Father please I'm completly sane. Your mad for trying to stop this project."

"What about your family son? And your girlfriend Alexis? I feel so sorry about that girl once she realizes what kind of man you are." Maverick grinned and cracked his neck. "True, I love that little Manx. And she'll probably support my decision too."  
Bardock glared at him. "Really? Well think about this!" Being bold, he slapped the gun out of his son's hand and then punched him in the face. Father and Son struggled on the ground when He then grabbed a hold on his arms and held them behind his back. But before he could land another punch, Rick came up from behind and knocked him unconcious with a blow to the head. Maverick shoved his father off of him and rubbed his jaw. "Damn old man... Let's hurry up and get out of here..."

"Right. Hey, what about your mother and little sister?"

He scoffed. "They can handle themselves. I could care less about them. Let's go." He stared at his unconcious father laying on the ground and shook his head in disgust. Then he got on his motorcycle and sped off towards a secret place he bought with funds out of the Military's bank account. Once they settled in he was going to create his army. But first he needed more of the program Nikita created. He called one of his men through his helmet. "Garret? Did you arrange it yet?"

_[Sure did. My friend at Mensa Academy is the Principle over there. He'll keep her busy while we hack into that drone of hers.]_

"Good. Call me when your scientists have a copy of it." He hung up the phone and followed behind one of the trucks carring his precious cargo. He knew the risks he was taking betraying the Athena Military, but it won't matter once he begins manufacturing the A.I's. "Heh, even that prick of a President will have a run for his money."

...

~August 29, 2003~

Nikita groaned. She didn't want to be here for that dumb test but she had to take it or else they'll stop her funding. Which didn't make any sense to her. _(Must be some new rule they made... Ugh, might as well get this over with.) _ "Wish me luck guys." She stepped out of her car and looked up at the huge building in front of her. Mensa Academy was full of snobs and smart-ass people. This was the place where she first met Alexis. She smiled at the thought. She was Nikita's true friend out of all the so called friends that hung out with them back then. She felt a light shove and turned around to see KIRA's scanner moving back and forth in a lazy like fashion. She whispered to her words of encouragement. "Hey, I know you'll ace it. Just like Diana said. Go get'em!" REX poked his head out the window and grinned. He whispered when he spoke. _"Yeah, go get that tests Mama!" _Nikita smiled and whispered a thank you before she walked up the steps of the private insitution. She walked down the hallway and looked around. It's been four years since she last stepped foot in this place. She reached the Principle's office and knocked on the door. A man in is late 30's opened the door and smiled widely at her. "Miss Nikita Avalon! It's been years since we seen each other!"

Nikita smiled a little. "It sure has Mr. Martin. I see nothing has changed other than the fact you wrote that letter to me. Now what's this all about?"

Mr. Martin chuckled lightly and invited her in his office. She sat next to a desk and watched as he sat in his office chair. "Listen, I'm sorry to do this on short notice, but our computers got a terrible virus thanks to one of our students trying out a new virus buster program he invented, and because of that all of our files on our top students got erased. That is why I mailed that letter. So we can record your I.Q scores again."

"Ohh. I see now. That explains everything. I'll take the test now sir. I'm in a bit of a hurry to start on my project."

Mr. Martin nodded and gave her the I.Q Test pamplet. It was only three pages long and took a total of 15 to 20 minutes to finish. "May I ask what project you're working on?"

"Sorry sir. It's a secret." She smirked and he chuckled. "Ah, I remember you saying that before. Well, if you will look at the test you'll see that it's the same since last time. I'll be timing you of course. You may begin now Miss." She nodded and took out a No.2 Pencil to start on her test. Nikita grinned as she went through the questions like it was nothing. _[Heh, too easy. He should've gave me harder questions than this.] _12 minutes later she was finished and handed Mr. Martin the paper. "I'm done. Can I leave now? Like I said I'm in a hurry."

"Wow that was fast. Didn't expect no less from our top student! Haha. And sure you can now." Nikita walked to the door as he spoke up. "It was nice to see you again Nikita! Hey, we're having our annual gala next week. You should come by."

"Um... Thanks Mr. Martin. Maybe I'll come by." She left the room and shut the door behind her. Mr. Marcus sighed heavily and looked at the test paper when his voice changed to a deeper tone. "Damn... Never expected for her to finish that fast. I hope my boy outside got what he needed..." He put the paper in the shredder and walked to a closet in the corner of the office. When he opened it a man identical to him was gagged and tied up. He looked at the other man in fear as he tried to speak with the cloth in his mouth. Mr. Martin smirked and pulled off the mask he was wearing and shook his head. This person was in his late 20's and had bleach blond hair and reddish brown eyes. He untied the real Principle and ungagged him. "Now listen here Martin. You didn't see or hear anything. Because if you did, everyone in this school would know about the money landering you've been doing lately. And they won't be happy. Ya got me bro?" The older man nodded quickly and whimpered a little. The fake grinned and patted his cheek before he left out the office window. Mr. Martin wanted to call the cops, but doing so would put him in prison for stealing school funds. So he tried to pretend that what just happened didn't happen. Outside a man was walking around the Purple striped Camaro admiring it. But what he was really doing was using a hidden scanner wand in his pocket to scan the car and the sleeping drone inside. It was copying and analyzing the PRISM data inside both A.I's. He noticed the girl walking down the stairs and pretended to just admire the car.

"Damn... Wish I had a beauty like this." The man whistled as Nikita walked up and touched the door handle, which unlocked thanks to KIRA. She looked at the man and he smiled at her. "This your car miss?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh nothing. It's a beautiful Camaro. Mind if I take a peek under the hood?"

"Sorry, I don't let random strangers 'take a peek' in my car." Nikita said a little rudely. She got in and drove off the school grounds. The man watched her drive away and chuckled. "Jeez, I was only being half-serious..." He saw his friend, the man with Bleach-blond hair run up to him. "You got the data Barry?" Barry pulled out the scanner and saw rainbow colored data flowing around on screen. "Yeah I did Jack. So this is what the boss wanted huh?"  
"That's right man. Let's hurry back to the base." The two got inside a black car and left the campus grounds.

On their way home, REX was taking a power-nap in the passenger seat as KIRA giggled at what the man said about her. "I am a real beauty aren't I?" Nikita rolled her eyes and patted the dash. "Don't get an ego girl." "I shan't ever hath an ego! Where is my white glove at? I need to smack thee again!" The A.I and Nikita laughed as they drove down the freeway.

AN: Sorry it took so long to upload this. R&amp;R Please! :D

Note: I did a few changes to this chapter. Like Spelling errors. Sorry about that!


	6. AI Rising: Genesis Chapter 6

A.I. Rising: Genesis Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks for the Reviews! You're all awesome! (^u^) And I'm sorry for updating this late. Got sick with the flu and it was bad, but I'm all better now. Warning, this chapter is a little dark and depressing. The new A.I's will speak in _**Bold Italics **_until they get their new bodies. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Knight Rider belongs to the Late Glen A Larson. Any OC's are mine.

Year: 2004 Date: April 5th

It's been 9 months since Nikita and Alexis found out about their so called friend, Maverick. 3 days after they found out about him, they discovered that he had gone missing along with the members of BlackHawk. They also found out that he gave his father a concussion and was in the hospital for two months. Thankfully, he'll be alright. General Bardock issued a search warrant for his son to be found. He wanted him alive so he could find out why his own son would betray him like that and convince the Stealth members to do the same. Maverick's mother and little sister were worried and scared for him. They wondered where he went and tried contacting him. Everyone was shocked to hear this. But Alexis was heartbroken. She loved him and tried to find him everywhere she could. She went to his local hangouts, she asked his friends where he was, she even asked KIRA to do a citywide search for him. But nothing. It was like he disappeared into thin air. Nikita was sad that her friend was so heartbroken, but also angry that he betrayed her growing trust in him. REX and KIRA were pissed off. REX reprogramed himself to attack him if he ever saw him. KIRA wanted to run him over for what he's done to her friends. Even little Aibo wanted to bite him.

A few weeks afterwards, Alexis found out that she was pregnant with his child, but due to all the stress she's been under she sadly had a miscarriage. The loss of losing her first child and not knowing where her boyfriend was caused her to go into a deep depression. She wouldn't talk to her friends and just stayed in her room. Nikita was worried for her and asked REX to keep an eye on her. Good thing she asked him to do that. When REX was flying over her house one day he saw her on the roof preparing to jump into her dad's overturned tree shredder. He grabbed her just in time and carried her to safety. REX then alerted KIRA and Nikita to come over to her house. Alexis saw her friends and even her family run to her and at that point she broke down and cried in her mother's arms. KIRA and REX couldn't compute as to why she wanted to end her life like that. Both A.I's then said something that got her attention: _**[KIRA: Your losses make you stronger as do your faith in yourself. Don't throw away your life for something that hurts you so. REX: YEAH! BE Toughs and strongs too!]**_ When she heard that she felt dumb for trying to commit suicide. She kissed the drone and the Camaro and thanked them for telling her that. Nikita was surprised to hear something like that coming from her A.I's, she was glad they opened her friend's eyes. Alexis's parents and older brother were shocked to see a talking car and drone. Nikita then told them what they are and what they did. Alexis's father, Justin Barnes was grateful his little girl was saved by REX and thanked him. REX was happy his friend was safe too.

A month later Nikita and Alexis worked hard to create the other A.I's. The first one was called ARIA: the Aerial Intelligence Roving Automation. She had a somewhat shy personality and a soft spoken voice whenever she speaks. The next one was KROW: the Kaiser Reformula One Wrecker. He had a bold personality and was eager to fight anyone who got in his way. And he was a bit of a clown. (Whenever he wasn't upset). Nikita didn't mind that at all. The last A.I to be created was ZEUS: the Zebulon Electronic Universal System. He had an English accent and was like a gentleman. Always being polite to others. But like his namesake, he had a strong sense of justice and a bad habit of flirting with the female A.I's. Hell he even flirts with Alexis. They were all in their CPUs and didn't have their bodies yet. After the girls graduate is when they'll work on them.

At the moment Alexis was in Nikita's room designing the potential bodies for the new A.I's. REX was watching her every move. Ever since she tried to commit suicide, Nikita, KIRA and REX have been keeping an eye on her. Alexis's family got her a psychiatrist so she can talk to her about her problems. Alexis hated it, but didn't have a choice in the matter. True she still was depressed but she felt that her family and friends were overdoing it. She yawned and looked at REX who was laying down staring at her. She smiled and gently petted his head.

"REX, you don't have to keep staring at me."

He purred and nuzzled her hand. _"But we don't want chu to hurt yourself again. Dat's why REX watches you."_

She sighed and looked out the window. "REX I promise I won't try to hurt myself again. You can trust me right?" She looked back at him and saw his tail gently wagging. _"Yeah... But... REX got scared when you tried to terminate yourself. Which is why Mama asked me to watch you." _Alexis frowned and closed her eyes. She was selfish. The past nine months was a living hell for her and she took it out on herself without any regard for her friends and family. Losing her first child, not knowing where Maverick is… Just thinking about it made her want to cry and try to forget it all. She felt something warm on her face and when she opened her eyes, REX was wiping her tears away with his claw. He looked sad as his antennae were down. _"Don't cry Alexis…" _She was crying? Alexis put a hand on her face and felt tears going down her face. She looked at REX and gently hugged the little drone as more tears ran down her face. REX could sense his friend's sadness and started purring to calm her down. He wrapped his large wings around her as he nuzzled her face. ARIA, KROW, and ZEUS were quiet as they watched their new friend cry in REX's armor. The A.I's wished they could hug her too to relieve her pain. Alexis stayed like that for a few more minutes and let go of the drone. She grabbed a box of tissues and wiped her eyes and nose with one. REX chirped and laid his claw on her hand.

"_Feel better?"_

She smiled and nodded. "I do now. Thank you REX." Alexis held his claw in her hand and kissed his head, which made him giggle and flap his wings. _"REX glad you feel better Alexis!" _

ARIA spoke up at this point. _**"I hope whatever's plaguing you goes away soon. I hate to see you so sad." **_

ZEUS spoke up next. _**"Don't let your sadness bring you down dear Alexis. Be happy for what you have in your life. Like moi for instance." **_KROW groaned at how ZEUS said that last part. _**"Damn ZEUS, always trying to flirt… Can't you see she's upset now?" **_

ZEUS chuckled a little. _**"What? I'm just trying to make our lovely friend feel better."**_

"_**Oh sure you are…" **_KROW's scanner focused on Alexis's face. _**"Once we get our bodies we'll help you catch that lying pathetic excuse of a prick! It pisses me off to think of how much pain he caused ya!" **_

Alexis stared at the A.I's. Somehow, she could feel them wanting to comfort her in their way but this is only what they can do at this time. She smiled at them and hugged a pillow close to her. "Thank you everyone… I'm glad to know you all care for me so much."

_"REX always cares! Alexis my friend!" _ The drone showed his teeth, which meant he was grinning. The other's sounded their agreement. Alexis was lucky to have them. They were like a second family to her. KROW's scanner started to pulsate in irritation, getting everyone's attention. _**"Hey! When do we get our bodies anyway?! It's been three months dammit! I'm sick of waiting!"**_

_**"Um... KROW? Don't be so demanding..." **_Said ARIA. _**"I'm sure we'll have our bodies soon. You have to wait."**_

_**"SCREW WAITING! I WANT IT NOW!" **_KROW was getting more irritated since he was anxious to get his new body. Alexis chuckled a little and began typing on her computer again. "Guys I'm almost done with the diagrams for the car bodies. KROW you can wait a little longer." The A.I. huffed in annoyance. He was ready for his body but he hated waiting. _**"Ugh, I'm taking a nap then." **_He powered down for a nap as the other A.I's sighed. _**"Such a child that one is…" **_said ZEUS. _**"I'll take a little nap too. Night everyone." **_ARIA powered down since she her little battery was low. Soon, a knock was heard on the door as Nikita walked in. REX flew in her arms and purred, happy his creator was back.

_"Mama's back!"_

"Hehe, Yeah. I'm back."

Nikita sat on the bed and sighed heavily, tiredness in her voice. "Man what a day..."

"What happened Nikki?" Alexis saw that her friend was really tired from whatever she was doing. "I just got back from Athena Military Base."

"Huh? Why were you there?"

"I was talking to General Bardock. He asked me about PRISM so I explained to him what we were doing and how Maverick was involved."

"Oh no..." Alexis didn't like the sound of that. "What happened next?"

Nikita sighed again. "Well, after I told him our side of the story, he said that he was going to give us Athena's secret hideout that hasn't been used in two years. Since Maverick knows of our current one, the one we built KIRA's body in, he recommended it since no signal can penetrate it."

"Whoa... So that means we have a permanent base of operations? Wow this is so awesome!" Nikita smiled and laid on the bed with REX on her stomach. "Isn't it? It's located in an underground building in Downtown L.A. So, we'll be able to transfer everything there."

"Hm... Only problem is how?" Alexis frowned a little as she bit her thumb in thought. She always bites her thumb whenever she's thinking deeply. Nikita looked at her not knowing what she meant. "How what?"

"How are we going to find drivers plus experienced mechanics and hackers? This is going to be tough..."

"I have that covered." She sat up and grabbed her computer. She opened up a file that had a few people on it. Alexis raised her eyebrows in shock. "Really? You're going to hire them?" Nikita smirked. "Why not? They overall have good records and most of them just graduated Mensa Academy." "Yeah... But I'm talking about this." She pointed to two people on the screen, a woman in her 20's with black and purple hair who was a former mercenary and a 18yr old with a history of speeding and evading police. "These guys are ex-cons Nikita. Why would you hire them?"

"Because I see potential in them. We're going to be working as an independent organization so I'll have their backgrounds wiped. Besides," Nikita looked at Alexis who was staring at her like she was crazy. "These two will help us in our cause. I have a good feeling about them."

"Girl you're crazy."

"I was born crazy Alex."

She got smacked with a pillow by Alexis and laughed. KIRA and REX were listening to their conversation as Nikita's comlink beeped once. "So... When do we move in? I wanna see the new Avalon Headquarters!" asked KIRA.

"After me and Alexis graduate. Which is in two months."

"Wait, move in?" Alexis tilted her head a little. "What do you mean move in?"

"The place has 20 bunk rooms that are as big as a living room. I was thinking we live there since the place doubles as a house."

"Ohhh." She grinned at that. "Hell, I don't mind that. But what about your parents? Won't they be upset about what you're planning on doing?"

"I told them about my plan already." Nikita looked at REX who was taking a quick recharge nap and petted him gently. "They know what I'm going to do... and they support me." Alexis noticed how Nikita looked a little sad to say that. "Why do you look so down about it though?"

"...Because in order to make this dream a reality, I have to cut them out of my life."

Nikita felt her hand and looked up at Alexis, who smiled sadly. She knew what that meant. Nikita loved her family, but if their enemies found out about them they could try to harm them. She couldn't have that, which is why once she graduates, she'll be leaving them for good. And that Alexis herself is going to have to do the same thing. "I get it Nikita. I have to do the same since I wanna help you with this."  
"Alexis... Are you sure? We'll be officially off the grid if you get my meaning." The blond lightly nodded and hugged her friend. "We're best smarty friends Nikki. I want to help you even if it means leaving my own family for good." The two friends hugged each other as they tried not to cry. They let go of each other after a few minutes and smiled. "So, let's prepare their bodies. I know they've been waiting for them." said Nikita. "Yeah, KROW was getting pissed about that. You should've heard him." Nikita shook her head and laughed. She looked at the A.I's and noticed that they all powered down for a quick nap. Alexis showed her laptop to Nikita and explained what bodies they're to have.

Outside the door, Marcus and Diana smiled sadly, having overheard their daughter's plans. They knew that this was her dream and she intended to make it a reality. They looked at each other as Diana wiped a tear from her eyes, these last two months are the only time they had with her and it was heartbreaking. As they walked away from the room, Marcus chuckled a little. "What's so funny Marcus?" Asked Diana. "I remember telling you when we were dating back then, that if our kid grows up to be a genius like Albert Einstein I'd give you $200." Diana smiled at the memory. "Yeah, I remember that. It was a bet you and me made." She sat on the couch and gently petted Aibo, who was also in recharge. Slowly tears started to fall as she leaned against her husband, who wrapped his arm around her. "L-looks like... I-I win the bet..." She sobbed softly in Marcus's chest. He gently rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Yeah. She's doing all of this to protect us... I'm so proud of Nikita. She's making a difference in this world." Diana sniffled and kissed his cheek. "Yeah... My baby girl is all grown up." Marcus and Diana knew these last two months is the only time they have with their daughter, but they knew she had to do this and they supported her in every way. It broke their heart that they probably won't see Nikita again, but at the same time, it brought them hope. Hope that one day they'll see her again.

~June 10th, 2004~

Two months later, Nikita and Alexis graduated Polytechnic High School with high honors. Nikita had a 5.0 grade average, the highest ever recorded. Alexis had a 4.5 grade average, which was the second highest to be recorded. To celebrate, both families planned a party for them. It was there Nikita and Alexis announced what they wanted to do. Alexis was afraid that her family wouldn't approve of her living "off the grid". But her parents and older brother supported her decision. After all, what they were doing was going to be dangerous so being in contact with their families would put them in danger. A week after that, Alexis and Nikita packed up their things and said a tearful goodbye to them. Aibo wanted to go with his friend, but REX told him it'd be too dangerous. But he could always visit him whenever he can. Aibo had a happy emoji on his face scanner and said that he'll protect their family in his place. KIRA was saddened to leave her creator's family. She'd known them for 4 years and it was hard for her to say goodbye. Alexis rented a small moving truck and put their things in it. Nikita put ARIA, KROW, and ZEUS in KIRA's back seat and fastened them in for safety. After spending a few more hours together, they finally said their goodbyes and drove off towards their new home. Aibo howled to his friend as he sent a text message to him, saying to go get all the bad guys. REX whimpered in sadness since he had to leave his friend behind, but this wasn't a goodbye to the drone. He promised to one day return to his robotic doggy friend and his family for a visit.

*AN: Oh god I'm crying so badly! Wahh! D'x*

Soon they arrived to their underground hideout. They had to enter by using a password. Which Nikita will change later. The underground base was huge, 5 times bigger than a warehouse. It had big screen computers and all kinds of new gadgets thanks to General Bardock donating them. The girls wasted no time as they started on the A.I's new bodies. Thanks to Nikita's grant money from Mensa Academy, she had more than enough to buy the cars that will be used as the A.I's bodies. Alexis picked out the cars and ordered them online. She had them delivered at a fake address so no one would see the underground hideout. They had their work cut out for them, the girls can't finish three modified car bodies by themselves so Nikita looked in her files that she showed Alexis. She picked 4 people she knew would get the job done in time. Those four were Gina Becker, Maria Harper, Jamie Newman and Steve Perry. These people graduated Mensa Academy with a degree in robotic engineering and when they got called by Nikita, they were excited. They heard all about her and wanted to meet her. The way they acted upon meeting her got Alexis laughing. They were like a group of Britney Spears fans. Nikita wasn't used to people being her fans, but she eventually got used to it. She told them about her dream to create a world where no wars or crime existed and her A.I's were a part of that dream. After talking it through, the 4 young graduates agreed to help out any way they can. They got to work with real Artificial Intelligence and they were excited about it. Who could blame them?

Within a month the bodies were completed and they looked amazing. ARIA, KROW, and ZEUS were fitted inside and when they took control, they felt like how KIRA felt the first time: Truly alive. ARIA's body was a brand new Ford GT500KR Shelby Cobra Mustang. The paint was a light blue with bright red racing stripes. ARIA's Attack Mode is unique: Her body slims down a little, looking like a skinnier version of the Mustang. Her wheels fold in and rotate rapidly while wings appear from her sides. The spoiler rises up and splits into smaller wings to help with turbulence, and her grill narrows a little. Her Attack Mode enables her to fly at high speeds like a jet plane. And thanks to an upgrade from Nikita, she can enable Chameleon mode. Meaning she can morph her nanoskin to blend in with her surroundings, making her and her future driver, almost invisible to the naked eye. ARIA loved her body and thanked Alexis for designing it. ZEUS said she was as beautiful as a goddess, which made her hood turn a dark shade of red. Nikita laughed saying she was cute when she blushed. Her scanner was a light pink color.

KROW's body was a New Dodge Challenger R/T. The paint was black with green dual racing stripes on the sides that seemed to wrap around the hood. On his trunk was a picture of a black and green crow with its wings flared out. His Attack Mode was something else. His spoiler would rise a few inches as two cannon-like thrusters appeared near his back tires. His tires inflated to double their size as his body bulked up, making him look like a battering ram. His grill would morph into a wedge like structure that was capable of knocking anything out of his way. Special guards would cover his headlights so they wouldn't get damaged. KROW was excited to receive his body. He couldn't wait to test drive it out on the track. His scanner was an emerald green color.

ZEUS's body was a New Dodge Charger R/T. It was grey all over with black lightning decals covering his side doors, hood, and trunk. His Attack Mode was true to his name. When he transforms, his two back doors fuse with the body as he slims down a bit, looking like a bullet. His headlights curve downward and take on a meaner look. The Spoiler would curve out and take on a zig-zag shape. A cooling engine would appear on his hood to take in more air at high speeds. And ZEUS's grey body would turn black as the lightning bolts on his body would turn yellow, pulsating with electricity. He's able to not only go as fast as 380MPH, he's also able to shoot pure bolts of electricity at his enemies. In this from though, only two people could be in his cabin. ZEUS was proud to have this body. He joked saying his body could turn women on and turn heads at a glance of him. His scanner was a orange color.

KIRA was happy to see her friends in their new bodies. Once they're done with the required training, she can challenge them in the underground racetrack that was built. KROW couldn't wait to take up her offer. Nikita looked over her A.I's and smiled. With this team of supercars she'll be able to stop the people that believe they're above the law and cause trouble for others. Alexis wanted a picture to remember this so she gathered everyone together and took a picture with her timed camera. Today was the day Team Avalon Knights set out for justice. Alexis came up with that name.

...

At the moment the A.I's were racing on the homemade underground track. ZEUS was in the lead with KIRA not far behind. ARIA and KROW were slowly catching up with them. The engineers sat by taking down notes and determine how fast they can go. REX was watching them race and jumped up and down on a chair. _"They go really fast! Vroom! Vroom!" _Gina Becker, one of the engineers chuckled a little. "They are, aren't they? Man their speed is getting better every time they race."

Maria Harper couldn't believe their stamina. The way they handled some of the obstacles was amazing. "Nikita created some awesome A.I's here. A month working here and I still can't believe it."

Jamie Newman saw KROW pass ZEUS and laughed at how he acted when he drove backwards and mocked the others. "KROW's showing off again."

Steve Perry chuckled and scribbled in his tablet. "Man... Just seeing them have fun like this... I'm so happy to be here." The others agreed and kept watching them race. REX was cheering them on; happy to see his friends race each other. KROW was taunting his friends as he sped up more.

"Eat my asphalt you slowpokes!"

KIRA revved her engine and sped past the others, she got close enough to harshly ram his back bumper. She giggled when he lurched forward in surprise. "I'm not a Slowpoke! I'm a Slowking!" She rammed into him again and that irritated him.

"HEY! Quit ramming my ass KIRA!" KROW revved his engine and sped away from her. KIRA was right on his tail laughing her tailpipe off. ZEUS wasn't that far behind from them. "Oh KIRA darling?! I wouldn't mind it if you rammed my rear end!" He sped up and lightly tapped the Camaro's rear, which caused her to spin around and fire a laser at him. He dodged it easily. "You do that one more time I'll stick my saw blades up your perverted tailpipe!" She turned back around and sped off ahead of them.

ZEUS chuckled slyly and sped up a little. "I love my women when they're feisty." ARIA was conserving her energy and only sped up when she needed to. As the others were going over 250MPH, she was only going 120. She sighed as she watched her friends make fools of themselves. "Goodness... They're so hyper today. Careful guys! Don't skid out and crash!"

"We won't!" Said KROW as he started to drift around the track.

Nikita and Alexis walked in and saw them speeding on the track. Alexis whistled and put her hands on her hips. "Damn, look at them go!"

Nikita walked over to the engineers. "So, how are they so far?"

"Amazing as always Nikita!" Said Steve. He handed her the tablet and pointed out some things on there. "Their speed has increased since we fitted them with those modified engines. They're a little faster than before."

"I see. Hehe, they look like they're having fun out there." She watched them race around the track and heard their laughter. KIRA was having fun with her new friends, and they the same. Alexis tapped her shoulder and held up the list of potential drivers for them. "So, what are you gonna do if they don't take the job?" Nikita looked over the list of future drivers and smirked. "Trust me, they'll take the job. They'll be interested in what I have to say about their past records."

"You're going to wipe them aren't ya?"

"Your damn right I am." Nikita walked out the training room and headed for her office. She typed up the names of the people she planned to hire. Their files popped up on screen as she read them:

Skyler Yeager. Age: 23. Gender: Female.  
Record of grand theft auto plus breaking and entering. Is an expert on parkour and is currently on parole.

Ivan Lopez. Age: 18. Gender: Male.  
Record of speeding and illegal selling of dangerous weapons. Plus evading police and assaulting an officer. Currently on parole.

Jasmine Durant. Age: 20. Gender: Female.  
Record of evading police and hacking into Los Angeles police systems. Currently on parole.

Max Steele. Age: 17. Gender: Male.  
Record of illegal street racing plus assaulting an officer. Currently on parole.

Nikita shook her head at what she read and couldn't help but grin at the screen. "These guys are perfect for the job."

…..

~July 15th, 2004~

"Nikita are you positive about this? What if the Police find out you're doing this?"

"Alexis, My uncle is now the chief of L.A Police. Once I explain to him what I'm doing he'll turn a blind eye."

"You better be right girl."

Nikita and Alexis walked up the Los Angeles Police Station and entered the building. They walked to the front desk as a woman with bright red hair looked up at them. "Hello there. May I help you?"

"Is Officer Harry Avalon in? I'm his niece."

"Oh so your Nikita? He told me all about you. Hang on a minute dear." The woman picked up the phone and connected to the Chief's office. "Sir? Your niece Nikita is here to see you. Okay then." She hung up the phone and smiled at them. "He's in his office and is excited to see you."

"Thank you Ma'am." The girls walked to the back of the building and saw a door with the name 'Chief Officer Harriman' on it. Nikita knocked on the door and someone opened it. A tall man with black hair and a mustache smiled at them.

"Nikita! Oh man I thought I'd never see you again!" He hugged her and she chuckled, hugging him back. "Hey Uncle Harry. Happy to see you." He let go of her and saw Alexis grinning at him. "Hey Alexis! How's everything dear?"

"It's been good sir. Everything's been hectic lately... Blame Nikki here."

Harry chuckled and let them in his office, shutting the door. He sat in his office chair as the girls sat opposite of him. "So, why's everything hectic for you two? Nikita did you hack into something?"

"No you silly. It's because of the new A.I's we built."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "A.I's? As in Artificial Intelligence?" She nodded. "Yeah. Did you forget KIRA and REX?"

"Ohh! I remember them now. So you created more?"

"Yup. And…. I need a favor."

"A big favor that you'll probably get fired over." Alexis looked away when Nikita glared at her. "He won't get fired over this dum-dum."

"I'm still saying it won't work. Won't matter if we ask."

Harry gave the girls a questioning look as he stared at them. "That depends on what kind of favor it is. First explain to me what you two are up to."  
So Nikita and Alexis explained what they were doing. From the new A.I's to their base to them needing qualified drivers for them. After showing her uncle the list of drivers she needed he looked at her like she was insane.

"Are you out of your mind Nikita? These people are currently getting ready for their trial after probation. How can I just erase their records?"

Alexis rolled her eyes and sighed, muttering. "I knew it wouldn't work."

"Please Uncle Harry! I see potential in these people and I want them as my drivers. You can ask the court judge to transfer them to me and I'll make sure they'll be kept in line." Nikita leaned back in her chair and gave her uncle a look that meant she was serious. "Think of it as part of their jail sentence after probation. And after a month, I'll wipe their records clean of any faults." Harry shook his head. "Dear I'd love to do this but I can't. That'll look bad on my part if something happened. Like them going back to their old ways afterwards. Sorry but the answers no." Alexis looked at her friend and saw her smirking. This meant she was up to something. Nikita crossed her arms and looked her uncle in the eye.

"Fine. I'll just have General Bardock's people hack into this place and have them erase their records. Plus I'll tell him about the time you got drunk and paraded around in Aunt Sophie's underwear."

Harry's eyes widened as Alexis laughed at his expression. "D-d-did you just say General Bardock?"

"Yes. I did." She was having too much fun with this. Her uncle was personally honored by him in a recent ceremony. Plus he was personally taught how to be an officer by him. Harry glanced at Alexis who was grinning ear to ear. "Hey, she's serious man. I'd do it if I'd were you." The Chief of Police sweat dropped as he grabbed the paper Nikita handed him. "You are an evil little rugrat." Nikita giggled. "Only when I need to be Uncle." Nikita got up and gave him a hug. He smiled and hugged her back, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see what I can do. But don't expect anything good."

"I know you'll be able to do it." She walked towards the door with Alexis and waved. "Call me when you get everything ready. Love you!"

Alexis waved back at him. "See ya Mr. Avalon!"

"Bye girls!" Harry waved back as they left and shut the door behind them. He sighed and looked at the list of people she wanted as drivers for her supercars. He chuckled and shook his head. "What is that girl thinking? Oh well, better get this over with." He sat in his chair and began making a few calls. Outside, the girls walked to KIRA who was waiting by the curb and got in her cabin. "I wonder how the new soon-to-be drivers will react to the others?" Nikita drove off and smiled a little. "Don't know. All I know is that they'll be willing to work for me in order to get their records erased."

"Will you or Alexis be my driver when we go on missions?" Asked KIRA.

"Neither of us will be. Your new driver will pilot you KIRA."

"Hm. I want a female driver then."

Nikita glanced at the voice mod. "Why a female driver?"

"Because male drivers are dumb at making rational decisions. Plus I don't want my interior mucked up by his bad habits."

The girls laughed at that as Alexis patted the sensor by her steering wheel. "Then a girl driver it is!" KIRA giggled at the sensation as they drove down the road. They didn't notice this, but a black sports car was slowly following them. It seemed curious of the other car in front of it. It turned the opposite way and down an alleyway. A purple scanner was all that could be seen from it as it drove up into a black big rig truck. A man inside petted the sleek car with affection. "Did you have fun driving around by yourself?"

The car voiced its answer by making its engine purr in an affectionate way. The man smiled. "Good. You'll have even more fun soon my dear." 

AN: Its short I know but the next one will be longer. Maverick returns after a whole year with a surprise for Nikita and Alexis. What's the surprise? You'll have to wait until next chapter! Though I might have given it away. xP *gives out cookies to Reviewers*


	7. AI Rising: Genesis Chapter 7

A.I. Rising: Genesis Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey all! So sorry for not updating the past few weeks. Life sucks sometimes. (-_-) But I'm back now and ready to write again! There will be three more chapters to this story then it'll be finished! Okay Plot Bunnies, let's get to work! *Plot bunnies cheer*

Disclaimer: Knight Rider belongs to the Late Glen A Larson. Any OC's are mine.

Year: 2005 Date: March 18th

The year seemed to fly by fast for the Avalon Knights. The new A.I.'s have finished their training and are now waiting for their new drivers. KROW couldn't wait to meet his driver and take down the bad guys. He's always so impatient when he wants something. ZEUS, ARIA, and KIRA were eager to meet their future drivers either. For KIRA it'll take getting used to another human in her cabin besides Nikita and Alexis. But she hoped that she'll get along with them. Nikita also hired two new recruits to be her professional hackers. Cody Matthews and Taylor Goodwin. Both graduated from UCLA with high honors in everything electronic. But their best talent was hacking into various networks. Though illegal, Nikita promised them they wouldn't get in hot water if they could use their special talents for good. Naturally, the two men agreed and became the Knight's professional hackers.

Nikita and Alexis have been busy though. Trying to track down the BlackHawk members was getting them nowhere. Plus it's been almost a year since they've heard from Maverick. Alexis was worried but felt anger towards the man she cared about. He made no attempt to contact them at all. The poor girl felt betrayed by the very man she loved and now she hated him. Nikita couldn't care less what happened to Maverick, but seeing her friend heartbroken like that a few months back made her wish she had KIRA run him over. She was going to find the rest of the BlackHawk members one way or another.

In the meantime though, she located her potential drivers thanks to her Uncle Harry. He pulled some strings and got the ex-cons to meet Nikita at the Police Station. Harry was surprised himself that the Judge allowed Nikita to let them "work off" their debt to society, as long as they don't break any laws or act on their own accord.

Right now Nikita and Alexis were in her Uncle's office at the Police station waiting for their new drivers. Alexis was petting REX who was in her lap purring at the touch. The only reason the drone's there with them was to convince their future drivers that the A.I's were a reality. And REX wanted to explore the office. The woman yawned as she looked at the time. Alexis was getting tired.

"Man... It's only 3:00? They should've been here by now."

"They'll be here soon." She said. "Maybe the traffic held them up or something."

"Well I'm tired! I should've taken a nap..." Alexis got up and laid down on the couch yawning again. REX climbed up her stomach and rested his head on her chest. _"Then take a naps. REX will wake you up when they arrive." _

"Might as well." She grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at Nikita's head. "I'm taking a nap."

Nikita rolled her eyes and picked up the pillow, throwing it back at her. "Alright then." Alexis closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. REX watched her face for a few seconds and nuzzled his face in between her breasts, purring lightly as he sucked on his claw-like thumb. Nikita smiled and shook her head when her com-link beeped once. "What's up KRIA?"

"Mr. Harry just called me Mama. He's on his way with the con-artists."

"Okay KIRA. And they're not con-artists, just ex-cons that did stupid crap who will soon work for me."

KIRA giggled over the com-link. "I know. I just wanted to say that."

Nikita chuckled a little. "Did he say what time he'll arrive?"

"In 20 minutes."

She sighed. They'll have to wait a little longer than anticipated for them. "Great... What are we going to do for 20 minutes?" The computer next to her beeped as a game of chess popped up. "How about some Chess to pass the time?"

"Eh, Alright. And what did I tell you about hacking into Police Computers?"

KIRA snickered over the com-link. "What they don't know won't hurt them."

"True dat." Nikita and KIRA played their game of Chess. They were evenly matched, Nikita winning 3 games and KIRA winning 4. KIRA loved strategy games and Chess was her number 1 favorite. They were in the middle of their next game when Harry Avalon walked in along with 4 other people. "Hey Nikita! Sorry we're late." Nikita smiled at her uncle and hugged him when he walked over to her. "Hey Uncle Harry. It's alright. Me and KIRA were playing chess on your computer. I hope you don't mind." She got up and let him sit down in his chair. "Oh it's fine dear. Well, here are the people you asked for."

Nikita looked up and smiled at them. One of them, a man fresh out of high school smirked at her. He was 6"7, had light tanned skin and jet-black hair. His eyes were a golden-brown color and he had a scar across his right cheek. He also had a tattoo of the Chinese character for 'Courage' on his left arm. He wore a black T-shirt and blue jeans along with spiked wristbands on both his wrists. It didn't look like he'd be the type of person to deal in illegal weaponry. The way he was looking at her made her think that he's the type of person that flirted with pretty women.

The other one, a younger male, looked to be about the same age but only was 5"8 in height. He had silver spiky hair which she assumed was dyed and had bright blue eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with the phrase "YOLO" on them with white baggy pants. A chain was hanging on one of the pockets. The shoes he wore were the same as his shirt. His arms were behind his neck as he looked relaxed, even though they were in a Police Station.

The young woman next to him was looking around the room with curiosity. She was 5"6 with long brown hair that was braided and had green eyes. She had a petite build but muscles could be seen underneath the clothes she wore. She wore a Pink blouse with blue jeans and had on sneakers. She seemed curious about the toy robot that was lying on Alexis's stomach.

The last one had a curvy build and was the same height as Nikita, about 5"7. She had light brown eyes and had black hair with streaks of blue in it. She wore a blue T-Shirt with the words "Sky's Da Limit" on it and wore black shorts that showed off her long curvy legs. She also wore pink flip-flops that showed off her painted toenails. By the way she had her hand on her hips, she looked bored.

The taller male walked up to her and held her hand, grinning at her as he spoke. He had a Mexican accent that sounded like it was mixed with French. "Hola sexy chica. What's a fine girl like you doing here?"

Nikita chuckled a little as she shook his hand. "You must be Ivan Lopez. My name is Nikita Avalon and I asked my Uncle here to bring you all here."

"Why exactly are we here?" The one with the black hair with blue streaks asked.

"Well," Nikita began. "The reason I asked for you all to be here was to give you four an offer you can't refuse." She noticed that their attention was on her so she continued. "Since I was little I dreamed to live in a world where crime wouldn't be so rampant and war was a thing of the past. Me and my friend here, through trial and error, have come up with a way to stop people who think they are above the law." Nikita looked over at Alexis who was still sleeping and resisted the urge to sigh. "Excuse me a second." She walked over and gently shook her awake. "Alexis wake up. They're here." The blond haired girl woke up and yawned loudly, making Harry stifle a laugh at how she looked.

"Uh? Wha? They here yet?"

"I told you they're here. Look presentable!"

"Alright, alright..." Alexis yawned again and stood up, holding the sleeping REX in her arms. The group of four looked at her as she waved lazily at them. "Yo. I'm Alexis Barnes and I'm a part of what Nikita said you're all going to be doing soon."

"That still doesn't explain why we're here." The same girl spoke up again, looking a bit irritated at being here.

"Don't worry; I'm getting to that Skyler." Said Nikita.

The woman was mildly surprised that this stranger knew her name. Before she could ask, Nikita beat her to it. "In case you're wondering, yes I went through your past records and know all of your names, and the crimes you all committed."

"Soo... You a cop?" asked the silver-haired one.

"No. I'm not Max. Like I said before, my name is Nikita Avalon and I'm here to make an offer you can't refuse. How would you like it if I said I can make your criminal records disappear?"

That got everyone's attention. All of them had a history of criminal offences and would love it if their records were erased. "You can do that?" The woman with the braided hair asked. "My record will disappear?" Nikita nodded. "That's right Jasmine. All of your past misdeeds will disappear IF you all agree to work for me." Ivan folded his arms and stared at her. "How do we know if you're telling the truth chica?" Nikita smirked at that. "I am. You work for me, and I delete your records. But; If you do anything that can be called a criminal act you four will be automatically sent to jail. And I don't want that to happen." The four looked at each other then at the two women in front of them. Once their probation was over they'll be put on trial and none of them want that. So they agreed. Alexis grinned and Nikita smiled. "Good. Besides I promised the Judge that I'd keep an eye on all of you."

"Okay then. So what are we working for?" Skyler asked.

"I'll show you." Nikita put her hand on the drone's head and gently nudged it. "Wake up REX. Come on, up and at them." REX opened his optics and made a yawning sound as he flapped his wings. The group was shocked when he saw them and started flying around them, making chirping and twittering sounds.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Ivan ducked when the drone dove past him and hovered in front of Jasmine, who gently petted it and giggled when it purred. "Aw! It's so cute!"

"Go on, introduce yourself." Said Nikita.

The drone chirped and spoke in a child's voice with a hint of electronic buzz to it. _"I am the Robotic Electron Xenomorph! But you all can call me REX! I'm a special spy drone that can do all kinds of stuffs!" _REX tilted his head and scanned them. Then he turned to look at Nikita. _"Are these the new drivers you talked about Mama?"_

She nodded and Alexis spoke up at this point. "Me and Nikita worked together to create this little cutie you see here. He's the very first A.I: Artificial Intelligence." She saw their shocked faces and snickered. "By the way, there's 4 more where that came from. You'll meet them soon enough. Hehe."

The silver-haired man, known as Max Steele, gently petted REX's head and laughed when he nuzzled it. "Yo man! This is so cool! A freaking A.I!"

"It looks like a dragon." Skyler said. REX hovered over to her and a blue light came out of his optics, scanning her. "Um, what's it doing?"

"Don't worry, he's just scanning you and storing the data." Said Nikita. When REX was done scanning he chirped and poked her arm. _"You have lots of strong muscles! Your body is really healthy. Do you work out?" _Skyler smiled and petted him some more. "Yeah, I do. I've always been athletic."

Harry, who watched as the group talked and introduced themselves to REX. He was surprised at how quickly they got along with the little drone. His niece was giving them a second chance to change their life and they got it. He smiled at that thought. REX liked the new people. He was sitting on Skyler's shoulder growling playfully and nipping at her fingers. Harry walked over to Nikita and put his hand on her shoulder. "I have a feeling we'll be working together in the near future." He smiled at her and she grinned at him. "I'll be looking forward to that Uncle."

"Hey uh, Nikita is it?" asked Max.

She looked at him. "Yes Max?"

"What's the name of the place we're all working at?"

"Avalon Industries. And you all are my new Knights." She saw all of them stare at her at the name. Alexis smirked seeing their expressions. "Knights? Like the Knights of medieval days?" Jasmine asked. Nikita nodded. "Yup. You're all the Avalon Knights."

….

The new recruits were beyond amazed. They never imagined a place like this existed. As soon as they left the Police station a van transported them to this secret place. When they got out they couldn't believe what they saw: The inside of the building was huge, with a large TV screen that showed a map of the entire city. Two smaller screens were next to it showing what looked like advanced Calculus. There were 4 engineers working on something in a separate room and two people at the main computer typing away at whatever they were doing. Nikita turned around to look at them and couldn't help snickering at their faces. Alexis was trying her best not to laugh and REX wasn't paying any attention as he nibbled on his tail. After a minute of stunned silence, Skyler was the first to speak.

"Holy mother of God, this is amazing! You own all this?!"

"Yup. Only took me a year to get it like this." Nikita showed them most of the headquarters and was pleased at how they were taking it. "So, like what you see so far?"

Ivan was staring at the two female workers grinning at them. "Si senorita. I'm looking forward to working close with those sexy ladies over there." He waved at Gina and Maria, who looked at him and chuckled. "Get your head out of the gutter mang." Max was laughing at him. "You'll scare them off."

"Those two know Karate so don't come crying to me if they whoop you." Ivan stared at Nikita and smirked at her. Before he could say anything though, she beat him to it. "Don't say what's on your mind because I do not want to know."

The rest of the group laughed at that comment as the man shrugged. Jasmine saw REX and picked him up, making him giggle at how she began to gently rub his antennae-like ears. "I already love it here!" said Jasmine. "Nikita is there any more A.I's like this little cutie here?"

"Yup. Follow me everyone." The small group followed Nikita and Alexis to the hanger where they were sitting. REX liked the attention Jasmine was giving him.

_"REX is cute!" _

She smiled and kissed his little head. "You sure are cutie!"

"It's amazing how human-like he is. I still can't believe it." Skyler touched his wings and noticed him shuddering. _"Careful please! REX's wings are sensitive."_

"Whoops, sorry little guy." Skyler laughed when the drone nuzzled her hand. _"Ish okay! Now you knows."_

_(If they think REX is amazing, just wait until they meet the A.I's.) _Nikita thought. Soon she brought them to the hanger where the cars were sitting. Their jaws dropped when they saw them for the first time. The fleet of cars was shiny and amazing to see. A purple and black-striped Chevrolet Camaro ZR1, A blue and red-striped Shelby GT500 Cobra Mustang, A Black Dodge Challenger R/T with green decals and a grey Dodge Charger R/T with black zig-zag decals sat in their own hangers. Max ran up to the Challenger and swooned over it.

"Hot damn this car kicks ass! Hey! Are we gonna drive these?! If so I call this one!" Jasmine huffed as she walked over and put REX on the hood. "Hey! What makes you think you can just pick first? What if I want this car, huh?" Max laughed at her. "I still called it." Skyler was looking at the Mustang and gently touched it. She could've sworn she felt it shudder under her touch. "I wouldn't mind taking this one. It's a Sky blue color and has red stripes like my hair." Ivan looked at the Camaro and the Charger and put his finger on his chin. Both cars looked nice but which one should he pick? "I like the Charger, but the Camaro looks better..."

"No need to pick which one's you're gonna get. I already assigned you all to your respective partners."

Everyone turned to stare at Alexis as she sat in a chair at the corner of the hanger. "What? You all thought we were gonna let you pick out your partners? Me and Nikki decided on who's going with who."

"W-wait, the cars are A.I's too?" Skyler asked.

Nikita nodded and spoke up. "Okay everyone. Meet your partners." Different colored lights lit up on the A.I's and the sound of engines was heard when they started up. REX flapped his wings and flew over to Alexis, landing in her lap and watched as they slowly drove up a few inches. Nikita walked over to the Camaro and put her hand on its hood.

"Skyler Yeager. This is the Knight Intelligence Roving Automation. KIRA for short. She'll be your partner."

KIRA giggled and drove up a little more, gently tapping Skyler's legs with her grill. "Hi Skyler! I'm glad to have you as a partner for justice!" Skyler just stood there, amazed that this car just spoke to her. She flinched a little when KIRA spoke again. "What's the matter Sky? Cat got your tongue?" She stuttered and placed her hand on her hood. "W-wow... Mind officially blown."

Nikita chuckled and walked over to the Mustang, she noticed it was shaking a little and gently petted it to calm it down. "Shh, it's alright dear." She looked up at Ivan. "Ivan Lopez. This is the Aerial Intelligence Roving Automation. ARIA for short. She'll be your new partner but be careful, she's a... little timid."

Ivan slowly walked over to the Mustang and grinned, placing his hand on top of her hood. He felt it shudder at his touch and was surprised when she spoke in a soft voice. "U-um... N-nice to meet you, Ivan. I-I hope... we can be...uh, good partners..." He kept grinning and petted ARIA in a loving manner. "I can't believe you're my partner. A sexy Mustang with a sexy voice. I love it." ARIA's hood turned beet red. When Ivan saw this he started laughing. "Aw, so cute. She's blushing." Nikita rolled her eyes and tapped his arm. "Remember, she's skittish so don't do anything to upset her."

Next, she walked over to the Challenger and looked at Max. "You have a good eye Max Steele, because this one will be your partner. Meet the Kaiser Reformatic One Wrecker. KROW for short." Max jumped up and down, excited to know that the Challenger will be his partner. "This is too cool! I love it! Nice to meet you KROW!" KROW revved his engine as he spoke. "Nice to meet ya too Max! Together we'll tear up the roads and kick some ass!" Both of them whooped in excitedness, making Nikita and Alexis laugh.

Lastly, she walked over to the Charger and looked Jasmine in the eye. "And Jasmine Durant, this will be your partner. Meet the Zeblulon Electronic Universal System. ZEUS for short." The charger drove up a little and spoke in a British accent. "Hello Miss Jasmine Durant. I am called ZEUS and I do hope we'll get along well." Jasmine smiled and ran her hand over his hood, making his engine purr with delight. "Pleasure to meet you ZEUS. I look forward to working with you." He focused his scanners on her and whistled. "My, I say the Gods themselves blessed me with such a beautiful lady to be my driver. How stunning..." Jasmine felt her face heat up and laughed. "Such a gentleman you are."

"And a pervert! Yo Jasmine, watch out or else he'll try to peek at you naked!" KROW yelled. ZEUS huffed and turned a little so he could face him. "I assure you KROW I will not violate a lady's privacy. Unless they want me to." He said with a hint of naughtiness in his voice. KIRA and KROW groaned at that as Jasmine tried not to blush. Max was laughing his head off and Skyler shook her head. "He sounds like someone here we all know."

"Was that aimed at me?" Asked Ivan.

"Maybe." Skyler grinned when she saw him roll his eyes and mutter something in Spanish.

"ZEUS just keep your scanners to yourself." Said KIRA. "We don't need you acting like a old whore around us girls."

"I beg your pardon?!" ZEUS focused his scanner on KIRA. "How dare you sister to accuse moi, of acting like that?!"

KROW made a snorting sound. "Dude, just the other day you tried to zoom in on Alexis's breasts when she wasn't looking."

"Oh come of it KROW!" KROW laughed at his brother's irritation towards him. The new drivers couldn't believe how human-like they acted. It was amazing to see. Ivan chuckled a little and accidently touched a senor on ARIA's hood, making her squeak and lurch forward in surprise, almost knocking Ivan to the floor "Whoa! You alright there?"

"Umm, y-yes... Just be careful with some of... of my sensors..."

KIRA turned a little to face her sister. She was a little overprotective and didn't like the fact a man was partnered up with her. "Hey Ivan! You better not do anything to ARIA you hear me?!"

"Why you say that senorita? You don't trust me or something?" he asked.

"No I don't. Men are messy and stuff. Mama! Can't you switch ZEUS's driver with ARIA's?" KROW opened and shut his right door in agreement. "I second that notion."

"I disagree with that notion!" yelled ZEUS.

"Quiet ZEUS! No one asked you!"

"No, I won't switch them KIRA. Everyone here is paired up for a reason." Nikita sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Her A.I's acted like children sometimes. REX chirped and spoke up at this point. _"ZEUS why do you like girls so much? REX can't understand it. I like girls but how you're acting is making REX confused."_

"Ah! Well, would you like for me to tell you all about the Birds and the Bees then?"

Alexis busted up laughing as REX tilted his head. _"What does Birds and Bees got to do with it? Birds eat Bees don't they?"_

ZEUS chuckled in a sly way. "Well... Not in the way you're thinking of young one."

"ZEUS I swear to the human's God, don't corrupt his little processor." said KROW. "He doesn't need to know that yet!"

"He's only curious is he not? I wish to educate him on the pleasures of women."

"Do that and he'll end up like you." KIRA dryly said.

The new drivers were laughing at this point. Max was on top of KROW's hood with tears coming out his eyes. "Damn KIRA! You something else! Haha!" ARIA sighed and focused her scanner on Jasmine. "Miss Jasmine if my brother behaves lewdly towards you just let me know. Sometimes his CPU is muddled with garbage."

Jasmine smiled at the Mustang. "Hehe, Sure, I'll let you know."

"I take offence to that dear." ZEUS said in a dry voice. He wasn't offended, but what can you do? He's a womanizer. REX shook his head and made a sighing sound. _"ZEUS acts weird sometimes... REX dun get it." _ Alexis chuckled and shook her head also. "I don't get it either REX. I think something went wrong when I programmed him."

Max looked at her wide-eyed. "What? You programmed them all?"

"Yup. I programmed their personalities and mannerisms. Plus I programmed them to learn about their surroundings. Their current state is the result of them learning. I did the same thing to REX too."

"I got a question." Jasmine raised her hand and spoke up. "I remember years ago a girl made headline news for being the youngest to have a high I.Q or something. Was that you Alexis?"

Alexis smirked. "I wish but no. That honor belongs to Nikki. My I.Q is only ten points lower than hers." Everyone stared at Nikita as she sighed. "Yes, I was the little girl that made headlines that day. If you're wondering my I.Q is 300."

"Holy shit..." Ivan stared at Nikita and suddenly felt stupid. He could only think about how gorgeous she was, he didn't think about how much of a genius she was. The others were just as shocked. They were working for the smartest person in America and didn't even know it. Nikita clapped her hands to get their attention. "Alright, you're probably wondering why you're paired up with your vehicles. It's because on some assignments, you'll get into some trouble and your A.I's are there to help you out anyway they can. You can give them orders to carry out pacific tasks. But there's one thing they cannot do even if you ask them to do it."

"And what would that be?" asked Skyler.

"They cannot take a human life. They're programmed to protect you any way they can but their primary function is the preservation of human life... to an extent."

The group looked at each other wondering what she meant by that until KIRA spoke up. "What Mama means is that if you are in mortal danger from another human and we can't come up with a logical conclusion to save you and your attacker, by all means we destroy whatever's threatening your life." She then spoke quietly but loud enough for them to hear. "Even if it's another human."

"Hopefully, it won't have to come to that." ZEUS said.

"I thought the Law's of Robotics apply to you all." Said Max. "It doesn't?"

"They do apply Max. I tweaked the rules a little to make sure you all are safe on your missions. If you're worried about them harming a human in order to make sure you're safe, just tell them and they won't do anything." She heard them all sigh in relief. She began to tell them what their other functions are and answered their questions on what they can and can't do. She also told them about their mechanics/engineers and about the Hackers she hired to help them. It was around nighttime at 7:00 when Nikita finished explaining to them everything they needed to know and went to talk to the Hackers. But before she did, she turned around and crossed her arms. She glared at them and spoke in a serious tone.

"I want all of you to remember this: Your partners have feelings just like any other living creature on earth. They're not just machines for you to order around, they have a soul like us. I want you all to treat them with respect and love while you're here. Got it?"

Everyone answered yes and she left the hanger, with REX following. Alexis got up and showed them their rooms. They each had a room prepared for them and had access to the Gym, Rec room, and Kitchen. There's even a Health room where medicinal supplies are kept, just in case. Alexis looked at them and saw that they were excited. Who wouldn't be? After a year they won't be on probation anymore and their criminal records will be erased. Only if they behave will that come to pass. Ivan walked up to her and smiled at her.

"So Alexis, when will our first mission be starting?"

"That I don't know. Nikki will let us know soon."

"Hmm... Okay then. Hey sexy how about we," He began to gently touch her arm with one finger as he got closer to her. ", go to my room and get to know each other better?" Alexis had a small smile on her face and gently pushed his hand away. "Sorry, but no. I recently broke up with someone." She sighed sadly. "A bad breakup... I'm not in the mood to date anyone at the moment." Ivan saw her expression and frowned a bit. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know. Uh, it was that bad huh?" Alexis nodded. "Yeah. L-listen I gotta go. But if you or the others have any more questions feel free to ask." She turned and walked away, heading to her own room. Ivan sighed and felt something hit his arm. He turned and saw Max grinning at him. "Real smooth there Lopez." He rolled his eyes and walked to his room, saying something in Spanish Max couldn't understand. The other man only shrugged and went to the Rec room.

Alexis saw Nikita and REX working on some com-links with Steve Perry and Gina Becker. They were in different colors that matched the color scheme of the cars. "Those look nice. When are you going to finish them?"

"By tomorrow. The com-link I have is being upgraded so Skyler can use it."

"Hm. Okay." She watched them for a bit as her mind wandered. The Avalon Knights finally managed to become a reality. Everything her and Nikita did led up to this point. But, she couldn't help this nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. With the BlackHawk members going AWOL along with Maverick, they need to keep their guard up. Maverick mentioned once that he wanted to create his own robot, but for what purpose he didn't say. Nikita had a reason for creating REX, KIRA, ARIA, KROW, and ZEUS. So what was his reason for creating this machine called S.H.A.D.O.W? What was Maverick trying to accomplish? All Alexis knew is that she wanted answers. And when she found him those questions will be answered. She sighed lightly. She missed him so much. Even though she found out what Maverick was doing behind their back, she still loved him. And she hated him. Hated him for what he's done to her. Her thoughts were interrupted when REX called to her and poked her arm.

_"Alexis?"_

She looked at the drone and smiled a little. "Yeah?"

REX scanned her and chirped questionly. _"You okay? You zoned out in space."_

Alexis chuckled and petted him. "I'm alright. Just thinking is all."

_"Oh. What are you thinking about?"_

"Just... things I shouldn't dwell on. It's nothing."

REX purred at her petting him and scanned her again. If he could frown he would've. He noticed her body was fatigued and in need of rest. _"Alexis, your energy levels are lower than normal. You should get some sleep."_

Alexis yawned when he said that. And she did feel more tired than normal. A good night's sleep is what she needed. "You're right, I need some sleep." She looked over at Nikita helping the engineers with the com-links and yawned again. "Hey guys, I'm going to bed. I'm tired as hell here." Nikita glanced at the clock and raised an eyebrow. "It's only 7:00pm. You feeling alright?" Alexis waved her off and headed towards her room. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just sleepy is all. G'night!"

"Night Alexis."

_"Eat sweets in dreams Alexis!"_

Alexis smiled at REX and corrected him. "You mean sweet dreams REX."

_"Yeah! Sweet Dreams is eating sweets in dreams. Hehe!" _

"You silly bot." She left the room and headed to her own room for some much needed sleep. Nikita watched her leave and couldn't help but wonder why her friend was so tired all of the sudden. Alexis is tough but still. _(I hope she's alright.) _She kept on working and hoped she'll feel better in the morning.

...

April 21st, 2005

It's only been a month since the new drivers met their A.I companions. Nikita had all of them go through special training to get them used to them. So far they've done a great job with their partners. Skyler and KIRA got along like they were sisters. KIRA was amazed that Skyler knew how to use Parkour and was showing off to her. Skyler once said that KIRA's drifting was like parkour in a way, since the A.I knew how to drift in ways normal cars couldn't. Those two were perfect for each other. Max and KROW were the wild pranksters of the team. Those two were reckless in their training often breaking something and claiming it was an accident, or blaming it on each other. ARIA for a while was very shy of Ivan. She would sometimes hide from him and didn't speak to him unless he spoke to her. But she slowly came out of her shell thanks to some coaching from him. They now work together and help each other out, even though she's still shy when talking to him. Jasmine had to set some boundaries with ZEUS. The A.I was getting a little touchy-feely with her. He'd sometimes hit her rear with his door or say lewd comments whenever she was in his cabin. After politely threatening him to remove some of his assets (among other things) he stopped and joked that he was kidding. ZEUS has his moments, but he treats his driver with respect and is a little overprotective of her. Not that Jasmine minds it. She thinks it's nice to have a strong mech like him protecting her.

Today was the team's day off from training and were hanging out with their A.I friends. Nikita and Alexis left the base to get some supplies from General Bardock. Alexis bought a car she and Nikita can use since KIRA was with Skyler. While there they learned from him that he still hasn't seen or heard from Maverick. His mother and younger sister were worried about him and wondered where he was. As they left Alexis hit the steering wheel out of frustration.

"UGH! THIS PISSES ME OFF! WHO THE HELL DOES MAVERICK THINK HE IS LEAVING LIKE THAT AND NOT CALLING OR EVEN TEXTING ME?! FUCKING PRICK!"

Nikita put her hand on her arm to calm her. She was upset too but didn't show it. "Don't worry Alexis, General Bardock is doing everything he can to find him. Once we do we'll get answers out of him."

Alexis sighed and kept driving down the road. She was getting a headache from all of this. "Yeah.. you're right. I hope that we can-" Before she could finish, a black sports car rear ended them roughly, causing them to swerve and almost crash into a parked truck. Alexis hit the brakes preventing the crash and looked around. "Oh shit! Nikki you alright?!" Nikita groaned and nodded, holding her head. She hit it on the window when the other car rear-ended them. "Yeah, I'm okay. Damn that hurt." She saw that her friend was alright but when she looked out the window behind her, she saw something that made her blood run hot in anger. In the black car was a man about 18-20 years of age, had black hair with a faint goatee, and wearing a shirt with Shadow the Hedgehog on it. What stood him out was his eyes; they were bright green and filled with wickedness. Alexis wondered what she was looking at and turned around. She gasped when she saw him.

"M-Maverick?"

He grinned as he rolled down his window. "Long time no see my little Manx. And nice to see you again Nikita."

Nikita glared at him as Alexis yelled at him. "Where the fuck have you been Maverick?! Do you realize how much pain you caused your parents and me?!"

Maverick glanced around and noticed a few people gather, curious if they were alright. He frowned and motioned for them to follow him. He sped off and Alexis hit the gas, speeding off after him. Nikita looked at her and saw anger in her eyes. "Where is he leading us to?"

"I don't know Nikki, but if he thinks he can just show up only to take off again he's got another thing coming!"

The blue BMX they had tried to keep up with the sportscar. Maverick made a sharp turn down a old abandoned building, almost hitting some pedstrians along the way. Alexis followed and drove deeper into the building, determined to catch him. The girls saw him stop inside a parking lot and get out. They stopped and got out also. Nikita and Alexis stared at him as he stared back. He sighed as he stepped closer to them. "Look, I know what you're thinking but-"

"Save it Maverick." said Nikita. "Not only have you betrayed our trust in you, but you stole and made a copy of the PRISM data and put your own father in the hospital! Your family is worried and scared for you. Not only that..." She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Alexis who was trying not to tear up. Nikita stepped aside as her friend walked up to him, tears in her eyes. "Maverick, when you left you not only left your friends and family behind, but..." She placed her hand on her stomach. "You also left your only child with me."

Maverick glanced at her stomach then looked her in the eye. He didn't show it, but he was shocked that she was pregnant to begin with. Although she didn't look all that happy about it. "Alright. You said you had a baby, where is it?" Alexis stomped up and backhanded him across the face, making him stumble on top the hood of his car. "You bastard! You act like you don't even care! If you wanna know I had a fucking miscarrage and lost the baby!" Maverick rubbed his face and saw her crying as she said this and sighed. He got up off his car and attempted to wipe her tears away, but she shook her head and stepped away from him. Maverick frowned a little as he tried to step closer to Alexis, but she only yelled at him.

"Don't touch me! I fell into depression over what you did to me... You have no idea how much pain I felt over losing my first child, and you... YOU'RE JUST AN ASSHOLE!"

Nikita watched them and had her guard up, ready to knock her former friend out just in case he hurt her. Maverick for once had a look of sadness on his face. He just learned that he almost became a father, he assumed the reason she lost the baby was because of him. "Listen Alexis..." He gently caressed her arm in a soothing way only to have her slap it away. He looked at her face and sighed again. "I'm sorry about everything that happened, I'm even sorry about causing you to have a miscarrage, but everything I did was for a reason and you two wouldn't understand."

"Try us." Nikita put her arm around a sobbing Alexis and glared at Maverick. "Tell us why you did the things you did. We deserve answers." Of course she and Alexis knew the answer, hell she had KIRA hack into their systems before they disappeared. She wanted to hear it from him. Maverick closed his eyes for a moment and opened them up again, a look of seriousness in them. "The reason I did those things, stealing and copying the PRISM data, defecting with the BlackHawk team, and of course disappearing without telling everyone is because of a goal I have."

"What goal?" Nikita asked.

"To create a new Goverment under my rule. Me and the members of BlackHawk have been talking and we all decided that with the way the Goverment deals in things, we'd just ebolish it and take over."

Nikita and Alexis were shocked to say the least. He was insane! Taking over the main Goverment and ruling as leader? Why would he do such a thing? Alexis slowly shook her head. "Are you insane Maverick? Why would you want to control the main goverment? For what purpose?"

Maverick smirked. "I'm in a good mood, so I'll tell ya." He crossed his arms and leaned back against his car. "As the leader of BlackHawk, we don't like how the damn president is working things. He's too damn soft and not bold enough. I mean come on, the current war between America and Afganistan is dragging on and will keep dragging on for years if something doesn't happen soon. So, first off I'm disbanding the Athena Millitary, then after that I will create an army of A.I's to destroy America's enemies. We'll be so powerful that the President won't do a damn thing."

"An army of A.I's? I knew it, you are planning on revolting against the military!" Yelled Alexis.

"That plan of yours isn't going to work, Maverick." Nikita said. "Your father is still the General of the Military so he won't let you disband it. And how are you going to create the A.I's anyways? The current data for PRISM that you have is just a copy, it isn't as powerful enough to create an army."

"That's why I need you Nikita Avalon." Maverick's smirk grew into a grin as he spoke. "I know you hidden the PRISM data and I want it. I can't create my army without it."

Nikita balled her hands into fists. No way was she handing over the PRISM program to him. It took her 4 months to create it and she wasn't about to just hand it over. PRISM is a dangerous program that when modded correctly, could be turned into a virus and wipe out everything technologocal in seconds. It's bad enough he made a crude copy of it. Alexis stared at Maverick, something troubled her when he said those words. "What did you mean you needed Nikita? As smart as you are I'm sure you don't need her."

"Oh but I do Alexis. I'm not smart enough to use the program efficant enough and the scientists I hired can't create a true copy, which is why Nikita here will be helping us make our country better for everyone."

"Like hell I will! No fucking way am I helping you or your dumb-ass BlackHawk team!" Nikita glared at him. Oh how she wanted to just punch his face in at the moment. One thing was troubling her though. "Maverick. What did you do with the copy of PRISM?"

"Well..." He looked at both girls in front of him. He had a hunch they already knew about his plans but didn't care if they did. "My scientists managed to somewhat stablize the PRISM copy and we put it in 3 A.I's. Of course I think you two already knew that." He chuckled a little and noticed the way they were staring at him. Alexis groaned and put her hands on her hips. "Just answer the damn question." He laughed at her mean expression towards him. She still had that personallty he liked. "Still feisty as ever. My scientists put the data copy in XLR8 and Hydra; two fully funcioning A.I's that are perfect in every way."

"What about the third one?" Nikita asked.

"The third one? We used most of the copy on her and she was a little hard to control, but we broke her in and now she's the strongest A.I we have. I created her." He got up and tapped the hood. "And now you two are going to meet her. Hey, wake up my pet and Introduce yourself." The girls took a step back in shock as the sportscar; a Jet black Marussia B2 revved it's engine loudly and crept towards them, a purple scanner slowly moving back and forth in a threatening manner. A young woman's voice could be heard as it had an Russian accent.

"I am the Stealth Hyper Automated Drone Obliteration War-Machine. You may call me SHADOW." A light purple light came out of her scanner as she scanned them. Then she spoke in a rude tone. "Mr. Deunan this is the human that created that worthless Camaro? Humph, I expected better."

"The hell?" Nikita and Alexis couldn't believe it. A fully funtioning A.I. and Maverick created it. Alexis stomped up to the supercar and pointed at it. "Hey! Don't talk about KIRA like that! She isn't worthless you brat!" SHADOW laughed in a taunting way. "So her name's KIRA is it? Heh, even the name sounds stupid. I am by far the most superior machine to be created. That thing is nothing but scrap metal."

"WHAT?! YOU DUMB MOTHERFU-"

"That's enough Alexis..." Nikita walked up to them as Maverick laughed. She looked at him and tilted her head a little. "Why are you laughing?"

"I forgot to tell you, SHADOW has a bit of a... mean streak to her." He shrugged. "But hey, I think that's the best thing about her."

"Thank you Mr. Deunan." SHADOW chuckled when she saw Alexis's face. "Aw, you don't like me Alexis? Since you are Mr. Deunan's girlfriend I thought we could be friends."

"Like I'd be friends with you! HA! What a laugh. And I'm NOT his girlfriend." Alexis looked away and sighed. "Not anymore."

Maverick leaned against SHADOW and petted her roof, making her engine purr. "I knew you'd say that but don't worry. You'll still be my sexy little Manx."

Alexis glared at him and turned around, walking back towards her car. "It's over Maverick. And don't call me Manx anymore." She got in her car and started it, waiting for her friend to get in. Niktia stared at the A.I in front of her and put her hand on it's hood, only to yank it away when she felt a small shock. SHADOW's engine growled at the contact. "Only Mr. Deunan can touch me. You try that again and I'll do more than lightly shock you." Maverick grinned as Nikita frowned. She turned to look at him and huffed in irratation. "Wipe that damn grin off your face. SHADOW obviously doesn't care about what happens to humans! She's a danger to everyone around her!"

"And what's your point? I created her to be that way to accomplish my goal. Like I said, she's the strongest A.I BlackHawk has and the only one that has intelligence. XLR8 and Hydra are just drones compared to her." Maverick got in front of Nikita and stared her in the eye. "And if you and Alexis think you can stop me, think again. Now tell me where the rest of PRISM is." Nikita didn't answer for a few minutes as she glanced at the supercar and back at him. If a copy could create something like SHADOW then who knows what kind of A.I's the other two were like. "Never in a million years would I give you PRISM's location. Mark my words Maverick, the Avalon Knights will hunt you down." She turned around and walked toward the car where Alexis was waiting. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder at him. "You may think that you can get away with what you've done, but not even your precious teammates will help you. Rest assured BlackHawk will go down in flames. That's a promise." She got in the car as Alexis drove off. Maverick watched them leave and kicked a rock. He didn't seem fazed by her threat towards him. Or that he didn't care. He chuckled darkly as SHADOW focused her scanner on him.

"Papa? You're going to let her leave?"

"Yeah. She won't do anything. I'm going to get her to use the PRISM program for us one way or another."

She opened her driver's side door for him. "She mentioned something about a Avalon Knights. Don't tell me more of those pathetic scraps are existing."

He patted her hood and got inside her cabin as she shut her door and started up her engine. "And if she did so what? You're stronger than KIRA and those other A.I's, you can take them down easily with no problem." SHADOW chuckled as they drove off and went down the street. "I sure can Papa. Hm, Are you upset?"

He looked at her voice moduator then back at the road. "About what?"

"Alexis Barnes told you that she lost her offspring. Which was your future child."

"Oh... Yeah I guess I am a little upset. But shit happens you know. She probably did something to cause it herself." He turned on the radio to a rock station and yawned. "Besides, I honestly didn't want a kid yet, we're going to be busy so I don't have time to look after a kid."

SHADOW processed this information. Her creator had a point, he didn't have time to make offspring and if he did it'll only hold him back. She looked at him with her optical scanner-orb and asked a question. "Papa? If we ever encounter those inferior A.I's, may I _play _with them?" Maverick laughed, getting her meaning on what she said. "Sure you can dear."

"Hehe... Those Avalon _Bliad's _will be the ones to go down in flames."

AN: Well... shits going down in here. xD Again sorry for not posting in a while. Writer's block can be a bitch. I had to look up some russian curse words and I hope this is correct. Bliad' means 'whore' in Russian. If it doens't let me know in reviews!


End file.
